Two Sides of the Same Coin
by RoxanneBlackbird
Summary: „Charles Weasley, nehme ich an?", wandte sich Nicole an den jungen Mann, der ihr im Gang des Hogwartsexpress gegenüber stand. Er sah dem Foto so ähnlich, dass nur er es sein konnte. „Ähm…Charlie, eigentlich" erwiderte der Rotschopf überrascht und man sah, wie er darüber nachdachte, ob er sie kennen müsste. „Nicole Grantham mein Name, diesjährige Schulsprecherin."
1. A piece of Background information

Nicole betrachtete sich selbst in dem hohen Spiegel ihres Hauses und begutachtete die neue Robe, die sie sich für das neue Schuljahr gekauft hatte. Das grün- silberne Slytherin Emblem funkelte im Licht des Kerzenständers neben dem Spiegel. Neben dem Marmorsockel des Kerzenständers stand ein in kleines Holzkästchen, intrikat verziert. Darin, auf einem grünen Seidenkisschen ruhte das goldene Schulsprecherabzeichen, welches vor einer Woche mit ihrem Hogwartsbrief, dem letzten überhaupt, angekommen war.

Es passte farblich vielleicht nicht gut zu ihren Hausfarben, aber immerhin harmonierte es mit ihren langen blonden Haaren. Morgen würde sie zum letzten Mal mit dem Hogwartsexpress in das Schloss in Schottland aufbrechen und ehrlich gesagt freute sie sich ein wenig darauf, wieder in den altehrwürdigen Hallen umherzuwandern. Der Bonus ‚Schulsprecherin' war, ihrer Meinung nach, wohlverdient, immerhin hatte sie sich seit der vierten Mühe gegeben, immer Jahresbeste zu sein.

Intelligenz ohne Ambition war immerhin vergleichbar mit einem Vogel ohne Flügel. Also hatte sie Extraarbeiten erledigt, hatte ihre Recherchen tiefer durchgeführt als die anderen Slytherins, was schon etwas heißen sollte, und hatte sich nicht von eventuellen Tiefschlägen entmutigen lassen. Sie war relativ beliebt bei ihren Mitschülern- viele fragten nach Hilfe bei Hausaufgaben und wie jeder andere Slytherin auch, verteidigte sie ihre Hauskameraden mit dem nötigen Durchgreifvermögen.

Allerdings bedeutete das nicht, dass sie in wirklich allem so perfekt war, wie sie manchmal vorgab zu sein. Quidditch war eine Stärke, die sie nicht hatte, auch wenn sie es natürlich probieren musste.

Damals war sie fast vom Besen gefallen, als ein Klatscher an ihr vorbeigesaust war. Seither hatte sie sich von jedem Besen und Ball soweit wie möglich fern gehalten.

Darin war ihr neuer Schulsprecherpartner eindeutig besser als sie, ebenso wie in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, was Nicole vorzeitig abgewählt hatte. Charlie Weasley hatte es offensichtlich geschafft, sich trotz seiner niederen Geburt an die Spitze des Jahrgangs zu arbeiten, auch wenn Nicole nicht genau wusste wie. Klar, er war Präfekt gewesen, wie sie selbst, aber außer seinen Quidditchtalenten schien er nicht übermäßig in irgendetwas begabt.

Nicole hatte sich mit ihrer Freundin Cassandra ausgetauscht, die sich im Schultratsch besser auskannte. Nun ja, sie hatte auch deutlich mehr Zeit dafür, Gerüchte aufzuschnappen und sich zu notieren. Sie verwendete jegliche Information, die sie aufschnappte, gegen die Opfer, wenn sie musste. Sorgfalt war soetwas wie ihr vierter Vorname.

Jedenfalls hatte sie Nicole vor wenigen Tagen eine Art Portfolio zu Charles ‚Charlie' Weasley zugeschickt, welches nun auf Nicoles Schreibtisch ruhte und darauf wartete, genauer studiert zu werden. Cassandra hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, ein Foto von ihm aufzutreiben, welches Augenscheinlich aus dem Jahrbuch stammte. Nicole legte die letzte Robe, für die sie sich entschieden hatte, ordentlich in ihren Schrankkoffer und läutete dann ein magisches Glöckchen für die Hauselfen, damit sie sie mit verschiedenen Zaubern versahen. Unterdessen griff sie die Pergamentblätter und ließ sich elegant in dem Sessel vor ihrem Feuer nieder.

Zuerst betrachtete sie das Foto, auf das Cassandra mit ihrer ordentlichen Schrift 1988 geschrieben hatte.

Es zeigte einen stämmigen Jungen mit schulterlangen roten Haaren. Das Gesicht war ansehnlich, ein Grinsen war darüber ausgebreitet und einige Strähnen des Haares fielen ihm verwegen in die Stirn. Der Umhang sah ein wenig gebraucht aus und ein kleiner Schmutzfleck war auf seiner Nase sichtbar.

Nicole wandte sich dem sorgfältig angelegten Steckbrief zu. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie Cassandra an all diese Informationen gelangte und wie detailliert sie Buch über alles führte. Sie hatte einmal gesagt, sie würde zwar nicht jeden Schüler kennen, sondern nur, die sie interessierten.

Also hatte Charles Weasley sie interessiert.

Er hatte am zwölften Dezember Geburtstag, was bedeutete, dass sie um diese Tage herum keine großartige Mitarbeit von ihm erwarten durfte. Er war nur 1,73 Meter groß, was bedeutete, das Nicole ihm fast auf Augenhöhe begegnen würde.

Augenfarbe: Braun.

Körperbau: Definiert.

Talente: Quidditch, Interesse an magischen Tieren, Gefährliche Situationen.

Es folgten mehrere Absätze über seine Erfolge in der Schule, seine Noten und Vorlieben für Fächer. Dann folgte eine ganze Seite mit der Überschrift „Geflüster aus dem zweiten Stock", was vermutlich sämtliche Infos beinhaltete, die Nicole nicht sonderlich interessierten. Schließlich wollte sie mit ihm zusammenarbeiten und nicht schlafen. Sie überflog den Abschnitt trotzdem und musste einige Male husten und die Augenbrauen hochziehen.

Scheinbar war er so beliebt und begehrt wie sein älterer Bruder. Kein schlechtes Zeichen. In einem Zusatz gegen Ende hieß es von Cassandra, dass er scheinbar ein geborener Anführer war, der Leute gut zum Arbeiten motivieren zu können schien. Ausgezeichnete Voraussetzungen.

Ein Glöckchen an ihrer Wand bimmelte und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr war Nicole klar, dass es schon Zeit für das Abendessen war, welches die Familie am letzten Ferientag traditionell gemeinsam verbrachte.

Nicoles jüngere Schwester Maryanne war bereits einen Treppenabsatz weiter und Nicole beeilte sich, über den Marmor zu ihr aufzuschließen. Der blaue Teppich dämpfte ihre Schritte und verhinderte somit, dass die Portraits ihrer Ahnen an den Wänden erwachten und sich darüber beschwerten. Der große Saal, in dem sie ihre Mahlzeiten einnahmen, war zur Feier des Tages in Grün, Silber, Bronze und Blau geschmückt. Maryanne war eine Ravenclaw, ebenso wie die beiden Eltern.

Die Kristallgläser funkelten im Licht des erleuchteten Kronleuchters. Nicole war Reichtum gewohnt und liebte es schon, Geld zu ihrer Verfügung zu haben. Aber sie war sich bewusst, dass ihre Eltern ihr nicht jeden Knut geben würden, den sie brauchte. Ihr Vater kam aus der ärmeren Klasse der Gesellschaft, hatte aber durch seine Heirat viel gewonnen. Die Zweckehe war politisch motiviert.

„Ah, endlich. Ihr braucht deutlich zu lange" kommentierte Lady Grantham, Nicoles Großmutter. Lord Grantham, der eigentliche Grundbesitzer, bedachte seine Enkel mit einem strengen Blick.

Der Wein füllte sich automatisch in die Gläser und alle erhoben sich für einen Toast von Mr Grantham: „Auf ein weiteres Jahr, in dem unsere Töchter sich ihrer Herkunft und Erziehung würdig zeigen können."

Das Essen war eine gesprächige Angelegenheit, obwohl Lady Grantham noch immer versuchte, den Mädchen die notwendige Etikette beizubringen.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wolltest du doch Erkundigungen über diesen...Carl Weasley einholen, oder?" fragte Mrs Grantham neugierig und schnitt vorsichtig ein Stück Salat.

„Charles, Mutter. Und ja, das habe ich. Er scheint ein motivierter Gryffindor zu sein mit einer Vorliebe für magische Kreaturen und Quidditch."

„Ein Freigeist also" kommentierte Lady Grantham, leicht schnippisch. Sie war stolz auf ihre Abstammung und obwohl sie sich noch daran erinnerte, wie ihre eigene Großmutter von den Weasley gesprochen hatte, verachtete sie die ‚Emporkömmlinge' nun von ganzem Herzen.

„Ein gutes Zeichen" warf Mr Grantham ein, „Das heißt, er scheut harte Arbeit nicht. Teamgeist ist bei Quidditchspielern sowieso im Blut."

„Ebenso wie seine Armut. Sie sind Blutsverräter für andere Familien, die sie früher hochgradig respektierten" erwiderte Lord Grantham trocken, „Mein Urgroßvater war zum Beispiel mit einem Weasley äußerst gut befreundet. Damals waren die Weasleys das, was die Blacks und Malfoys sind- nur mit einem deutlich geringeren Interesse an schwarzer Magie. Nur muss wohl irgendjemand unvorsichtig mit dem Vermögen umgegangen sein- die Größe der Familie tat ihr übriges."

Damit war das letzte Wort in der Angelegenheit gesprochen und man kam stattdessen auf das Thema der ZAGs, die Maryanne dieses Jahr ablegen würde.

Der Abend zog sich noch etwas in die Länge, da man sich in den Salon zurückzog, Klavier spielte und sich gepflegt über irgendwelche Themen unterhielt. Der letzte Tee des Abends wurde gereicht und gegen halb elf verabschiedeten sich die Familienmitglieder voneinander, um in ihre jeweiligen Räumlichkeiten zurückzukehren.

Maryanne und Nicole bewohnten die oberste Etage des Südflügels, ihre Eltern beherbergten den Ostturm und ihre Großeltern den Westflügel. Die Hauselfen hatten sich auch schon in ihre Gemächer in den Kerkern zurückgezogen, wo sich auch die Küche befand.

Nicoles Zimmer war groß, mit einer hohen Decke und vielen traditionellen Wandbehängen. Das kunstvoll verzierte Bett trug nun jedoch grüne Vorhänge und der dunkle Holzboden wurde bedeckt von einem aufwendigen Teppich. Das Ankleidezimmer befand sich nebenan, ebenso wie das geräumige Bad. Den Balkon teilte sie sich mit Maryanne, dementsprechend war er gefüllt mit Korbstühlen und großen Pflanzen.

Das Anwesen war kleiner als das der Malfoys, bot aber bei Familienfeiern genug Platz für die engere Verwandtschaft. Man sah es dem Gebäude nicht an, wie protzig es im Inneren sein konnte.

Nicole schloss die weißen Samt- und Satinvorhänge und legte sich zufrieden auf ihr Bett, während das Feuer im Kamin langsam erlosch.

„Charles Weasley nehme ich an?" wandte sich Nicole an den jungen Mann, der ihr im Gang des Hogwartsexpress gegenüber stand. Er sah dem Foto so ähnlich, dass nur er es sein konnte.

„Ähm…Charlie, eigentlich" erwiderte der Rotschopf überrascht und man sah, wie er darüber nachdachte, ob er sie kennen müsste.

„Nicole Grantham mein Name, ich bin die diesjährige Schulsprecherin. Das heißt, wir werden zusammenarbeiten."

„Ah! Ich erinnere mich. Tut mir Leid. Freut mich sehr, dich kennen zu lernen. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit" Charlie schüttelte ihre ausgestreckte Hand mit einem kräftigen, aber vorsichtigen Händedruck.

„Die Freude ist ganz Meinerseits. Sollen wir uns dann mal besprechen? Wir haben viel zu tun."

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie es sich in einem Abteil breit gemacht hatten und über die von McGonagall beschriebenen Aufgaben unterhielten. Charlie hatte erstaunlich gute Ideen und schien akzeptabel im Planungsmetier zu sein. Zugleich legte er eine fast schon kindliche Begeisterung für Nicoles Vorschläge an den Tag, die Nicole innerlich lächeln ließ.

„Das wird ein gutes Jahr, mit dir kann man erstaunlich gut arbeiten- für eine Slytherin aus reichem Hause."

„Und du bist erstaunlich wenig dickköpfig für einen Gryffindor."

„Was? Kein Kommentar über meine Familie?"

„Nicht alle interessiert das, Charles."

„Charlie, immer noch. Charles heißt mein Großonkel und der ist ein wenig verrückt."

„Eure Familie ist also wirklich so groß?"

„Ziemlich" erwiderte Charlie nickend, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, „Meine Mutter hat zwei Brüder, die im letzten Krieg gefallen sind, und Dad hat glaube ich auch zwei oder drei Geschwister. Aber wir nennen eigentlich alle Großonkel oder Tante. Und ich selbst habe fünf Brüder und eine Schwester."

Nicole nickte überwältigt: „Das ist ganz schön viel. Euer Haus muss ziemlich groß sein."

Charlie lief ein wenig rot an und sofort bemerkte Nicole ihren Fehler: „Oh, tut mir Leid. So meinte ich das nicht. Mir ist das alles etwas unangenehm."

„Kein Ding- mir ist egal, was andere über uns sagen, vor allem dieser ganze Haufen an Reinblütern, die noch nie ihren werten Hintern aus ihrem Ledersessel bewegt haben. Viele von denen haben doch noch nie einen ehrlichen Knut verdient! Von Arbeit haben die keine Ahnung und da sind wir im Vorteil. Man kann doch gar nicht schätzen, was man hat, wenn man immer nur im Geld schwimmt."

„Mein Vater kommt aus einer Krämerfamilie. Er hatte vor der Hochzeit auch kein Geld und hat lange geschuftet. Er ist Halbblut und meine Eltern haben vielleicht nicht aus Liebe geheiratet, aber sie tun es jetzt. Er hat mir und meiner Familie gezeigt, dass wir uns nicht auf unseren Lorbeeren ausruhen dürfen."

„Stimmt es, dass du letztes Jahr ein kritisches Essay verfasst hast, das in Zauberkunst heute veröffentlich wurde?" fragte Charlie vollkommen zusammenhangslos.

Nicole nickte: „Zauberkunst ist mein bestes Fach und ich interessiere mich dafür."

„Seit Dumbledore wurden glaube ich nur wenige Schüler von irgendwelchen Fachzeitschriften gedruckt. Erstaunlich."

„Komplimente funktionieren bei mir nicht so einfach. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie so plump formuliert sind" erläuterte Nicole mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Du nennst mich plump?" hakte Charlie nach, lehnte sich vor und Nicole konnte durch den Kragen seines Hemdes, das nach vorne fiel, seine Haut sehen.

„Mit Komplimenten, ja. Ansonsten? Dafür fehlt mir ein wenig Hintergrundwissen."

Kaum, dass dieser Satz ihre Lippen verlassen hatte, wurde Nicole klar, dass sie gerade dabei war, mit Charlie Weasley zu flirten. Rasch überlegte sie sich einen Weg, der prekären Situation zu entkommen.

„Aber wir müssen das Kennenlernen wohl verschieben" leitete sie über, denn Charlies Grinsen wurde immer breiter, „Cassandra wartet auf mich und wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

Rasch erhob sie sich, dicht gefolgt von Charles, der sich vor ihr verbeugte und die Tür des Abteils für sie öffnete.

Rasch stolzierte Nicole in Richtung Cassandra davon, die im üblichen Abteil die Stellung hielt.


	2. Green and Silver

_Hallo an alle, die den Glauben an diese Fanfiction über die letzten x Monate nicht verloren haben._

 _Erst einmal möchte ich euch meinen Dank aussprechen, dafür, dass ihr so lange gewartet habe. Zum Zweiten möchte ich mich bei Euch von ganzem Herzen entschuldigen, aber eine Mischung aus Schulstress (jetzt kein Problem mehr) und Vergesslichkeit (ich habe mich schlicht nicht erinnert, hier ein Profil erstellt zu haben) waren dafür verantwortlich. Die Geschichte steht nun beinahe vor ihrer Vollendung, weshalb ihr in den nächsten Tagen von einer kleinen Kapitel-Flut überrollt werdet._

 _Wenn euch die Fanfiction gefällt, schreibt mir gerne einen Kommentar. Das Gleiche gilt natürlich auch für konstruktive (!) Kritik aller Art._

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_

 _P.S.: Habe meinen Profilnamen verändert, falls ihr verwirrt seid._

„Na wenn das nicht Nicole Grantham ist" begrüßte Cassandra ihre beste Freundin grinsend. Sie saß an einem der Fensterplätze, die Füße über die halbe Sitzbank ausgebreitet, und diktierte einer magischen Feder. Ihre kurzen braunen Haare, die unergründlichen grünen Augen und die eckige Brille hatten sich durch die Sommerferien keinen Deut verändert. Auch wenn Cassandra die Brille mehr aus stilistischen Gründen trug, war dieses Accessoire so fest in ihre Kleidung integriert wie die markante Rabenfeder, mit denen sie ihre Beobachtungen festhielt, „Und- was hältst du von dem Herrn Schulsprecher?"

„Kooperativ" erwiderte Nicole mit einem dankenden Nicken, „Dank deines Portfolios war ich auf den Rest schon vorbereitet."

„Den Rest?" fragte Cassandra mit einem lasziven Unterton, doch Nicole verdrehte die Augen.

„Nicht diese Art von Rest. Wir haben nur gesprochen."

„Schade" Cassandra sah ehrlich enttäuscht aus und wechselte die Pergamentbögen unter der Feder, „Ich hätte gerne erfahren, wie sehr ich dem Geschwätz trauen kann."

„Woher hast du das alles eigentlich? Du kannst doch wohl schlecht die Mädchen befragt haben!"

„Nicht direkt" grinste Cassandra, schob die Brille zurecht und verstaute ein paar Notizblätter in ihrer Tasche, „Aber die Maulende Myrte hat ein unglaubliches Gedächtnis und hilft mir bei meinen Nachforschungen."

„Die Maulende Myrte!" rief Nicole mit offenem Mund, Cassandra zuckte mit den Achseln und reichte Nicole einen Schokofrosch.

„Warum auch nicht? Sie war sehr froh, mir helfen zu dürfen. Sie ist zwar eine Ravenclaw, aber ein paar Leuten nachzuspionieren hat noch niemandem geschadet."

„Aber warum ausgerechnet Charles Weasley?"

„Mir war klar, dass er oder Kenneth Hemingway Schulsprecher werden würden. Daher habe ich angefangen, Sachen zu sammeln, weil mir auch klar war, dass du würdest wissen wollen, wen man dir da vor die Nase setzt."

„Gut argumentiert. Bisher kann ich eure Ergebnisse nur bestätigen. Sein Hemd hat durchblicken lassen, dass ‚definiert' eine Untertreibung ist" erwiderte Nicole gelassen, Cassandra klatschte in die Hände und lachte.

„Sicher, dass du nicht mit seinem Hemd gesprochen hast?"

„Noch denke ich mit meinem Gehirn, Cassandra."

„Wird sich nach den ersten Treffen ändern."

„Hör doch auf, so viel besser als andere sieht er auch nicht aus."

„Naja" Cassandra machte eine undeutliche Handbewegung, hielt dann einen Finger empor und zog einen kleinen Lederkoffer aus der Hosentasche. Nicole kannte ihn, da dort alle Portfolios und Hintergrundrecherchen lagerten, die Cassandra zusammengetragen und in Reinschrift abgeschrieben hatte. Den Koffer hatte sie sich von ihrem älteren Bruder verzaubern lassen.

„Das hier ist einer Gryffindor Jägerin mal aus der Tasche gefallen."

„Du hast es geklaut" widersprach Nicole, grinste und die beiden Mädchen schlugen ein.

„Es ist von letztem Jahr und ich habe es nur noch nicht an dich geschickt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass Lady oder Lord Grantham darüber stolpern."

Nicole klappte das arg mitgenommene Foto auf. Es zeigte das Gryffindor-Team von letztem Jahr nach einem besonders anstrengenden Training. Charlie hatte darauf den Umhang ausgezogen und das T-Shirt haftete an seinem Körper. Nicole legte kritisch den Kopf schief, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Der Treiber, Quentin Brighton, sieht deutlich besser aus- schau dir mal die Muskeln an."

„Der ist aber leider nicht mehr da und Weasley ist mindestens der zweitbeste."

Da konnte auch Nicole nicht widersprechen, gab Cassandra das Bild zurück. Diese kopierte es jedoch mit der Bewegung eines Zauberstabs und gab eines Nicole zurück.

„Dann kannst du es dem Portfolio hinzufügen" grinste Cassandra und Nicole hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du führst wieder etwas im Schilde, oder? Irgendeinen Plan hast du ausgeheckt."

„Ganz Recht, wie immer. Aber da ich ja mehrere Notfallpläne anlege, kannst du das Bild auch ruhig annehmen und mir die zusätzliche Arbeit ersparen. Es wird dir auch nicht wehtun, dich nicht blamieren und ist vollkommen legitim."

„Es hat vermutlich etwas mit dem Schulsprecher zu tun und ist unabhängig von der eigentlichen Person."

„So oder so ähnlich."

„Du brauchst nicht zu versuchen, mich mit jedem männlichen Wesen, das eine verantwortungsvolle Persönlichkeit hat, zusammen zu bringen. Es hat bei Vaile nicht funktioniert und wird auch jetzt nicht funktionieren."

„Aber du hattest noch nie ein Date, geschweige denn einen Freund oder einen Kuss. Ich brauche ein Ziel, Nicole Grantham."

„Aber mein Privatleben zu gestalten ist nicht dein Ziel, Cassandra Crawley."

„Es ist ja nur ein Versuch. Wahrscheinlich habe ich so schon genug zu tun, aber es wäre mir eine große persönliche Freude, dir zu helfen. Und Charles Weasley ist ein guter Charakter. Lass es mich wenigstens versuchen. Tu so, als wüsstest du von Nichts- das hilft mir beim Üben für später."

„Für später? Gibt es eine noch größere Verschwörung, von der ich wissen sollte?"

„Möglicherweise. Gehört alles zum Plan des Planes des Planes des Planes."

„Die Aneinanderreihung des Genitivs eines Wortes lässt es nicht verwirrender klingen. Dem Irrtum bist du schon mit zwölf auferlegen."

„Mir gefällt es aber trotzdem. Es sollte etwaige Idioten davon abhalten, meinen Masterplan zu durchkreuzen. Du bist in diese Gruppe mit eingeschlossen."

„Das war vorhersehbar. Allerdings weißt du ja, dass ich keine gewöhnliche Idiotin bin."

Cassandra wank nur lächelnd ab: „Alles miteinberechnet."

Der Zug rollte auf dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein und die beiden Slytherins drängelten sich durch die Schülermassen zu einer der Kutschen durch. Ein Fünftklässler ihres Hauses räumte bei ihrem Anblick sofort das Feld und suchte sich ein neues Fahrzeug, während von der anderen Seite jemand einstieg.

„Das ist aber ein Zufall" kommentierte Nicole ironisch flüsternd in Richtung Cassandra, die sich dumm stellte.

„Sagen wir, ich dachte, ich gebe den Schulsprechern mehr Planungszeitraum."

„Du bist verrückt."

Die fünf Siebtklässler starrten sich nun stillschweigend an. Charles und seine beiden besten Freunde sahen immer wieder zwischen sich selbst und den Mädchen hin und her, die wenige vielsagende Blicke tauschten, die mehr als tausend Wort sagten.

Charlie räusperte sich vernehmlich: „Ähm, Jungs- das hier ist die neue Schulsprecherin und meine Kollegin- Nicole Grantham. Nicole, das hier sind Derek Morton und Nate Plous."

„Schön, dich kennen zu lernen" begrüßte der blonde Derek mit einem Grinsen während Nate nur nickte.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Das hier ist meine beste Freundin Cassandra Crawley."

„Du hattest Recht mit der hochtrabenden Ausdrucksweise" flüsterte Derek so laut, dass alle es hörten. Ihn schien es jedoch nicht zu kümmern. Nate und Charlie gaben ihm gleichzeitig einen Stoß in die Rippen.

„Verzeihung, Morton, aber das gebietet unsere Erziehung" zog Cassandra ihn mit ihrem nasalsten Ton auf. Nicole verbarg ein Grinsen und zog arrogant die Augenbraue hoch. Charlie schien den Anflug des Lächelns jedoch bemerkt zu haben und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Jene von solch niederer Herkunft wie Ihr, solltet nicht in einer Karosse mit solch feinen Damen wie uns sitzen" fügte Nicole hinzu und zwinkerte Charlie unauffällig zurück.

„Die Dame protestiert zu viel, denke ich" erwiderte Nate plötzlich. Er sah kurz zwischen Nicole und Charlie hin und her.

„Aber Shakespeare hat der gemeine Pöbel gelesen."

„Könnt ihr vielleicht aufhören. Ich hab es verstanden, okay?" unterbrach Derek die geschauspielerte Unterhaltung genervt, „Ist ja kaum auszuhalten dieses Gelaber."

„Wir sind auch nicht immer so" beruhigte in Nicole grinsend.

„Stimmt- ich habe Nicole noch nie ein unsauberes Wort benutzen hören" ergänzte Cassandra und anhand ihrer Betonung erkannte ihre Freundin, dass sie sich diese Zeile vorher bereits überlegt hatte. Ihre Planung war also wirklich tiefgreifend und gut durchdacht. Wie üblich.

Fast hätte Nicole die Augen verdreht oder tatsächlich ihren ersten Fluch losgelassen, aber sie konnte sie beherrschen. Lady Grantham hatte ihr und Maryanne das Fluchen mit acht ausgetrieben, als sie die ersten Klavierstunden hatten.

„Im Ernst? Kein Fluch wegen einer Prüfung oder einer vergessenen Hausaufgabe?" fragte Derek interessiert, lehnte sich vor und starrte Nicole intensiv an.

„Ich habe noch nie meine Hausaufgaben vergessen, weil sie mir Spaß machen- egal, wie merkwürdig das klingen mag."

„Unglaublich. Die ist schlimmer als du, Charlie. Das will schon etwas heißen. Vielleicht sollte ich mehr mit euch rumhängen, dann wären bessere Noten drin" Derek nickte zwinkernd, um einiges weniger subtil und elegant als Charles, in Richtung der Mädchen.

Cassandra und Nicole verdrehten synchron die Augen, woraufhin Charlie und Nate lachten.

„Keine Sorge- er versucht nur, euch zu verunsichern. Das ist seine übliche Masche" erläuterte Charlie und klopfte Derek auf die Schulter.

„Hey! Wer hat dir erlaubt, meine Betriebsgeheimnisse zu verraten?"

„Das sind Slytherins, Derek" erklärte Nate langsam, „Die hätten das so oder so herausgefunden. Du bist sowieso nicht ihr Typ."

„Was ist dann ihr Typ? Bist du plötzlich der Frauenversteher schlechthin?"

„Nein, aber diese beiden wunderhübschen Damen haben mehr Klasse als du, wenn es dich dreimal gäbe."

„Sehr unauffälliges Kompliment" dankte Nicole mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Kein Problem" erwiderte Nate. Er sah tatsächlich besser aus als Derek aber vielleicht kam das auch durch seine ruhigere Art. Seine schwarzen Haare waren kurz und lockig, die Augen leuchteten blau und wachsam, „Bei euch ist das vergleichswiese einfach. Andere sind nicht so leicht zu überzeugen."

„Es kommt immer auf denjenigen an, der das Kompliment macht" widersprach Cassandra, „Dumbledore könnte mir das gleiche wie du machen und doch käme es von dir mit mehr…mh…Leidenschaft."

„Ist es Absicht, dass du mich mit Dumbledore vergleichst? Ich meine- hat es eine Konnotation, eine versteckte Meinung?" fragte Nate mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Möglicherweise keine Konnotation aber eventuell einen Hinweis" erwiderte Cassandra wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen.

Nicole hatte eine Vermutung was die Theorie, die Cassandra ausdrücken wollte, anbelangte, hielt jedoch den Mund, weil sie auch eine Vermutung zum Masterplan hatte.

„Wir sollten öfter zusammen herumhängen" sagte Cassandra in Richtung Charlie, als dieser Nicole dabei half, die Stufen aus der Kutsche hinabzuklettern, „Es ist erstaunlich einfach, mit solch arroganten Dickschädeln wie euch zu reden."

„Danke sehr" lachte Derek, verbeugte sich spielerisch vor den Mädchen, ehe sich das Trio in Richtung des Gryffindor-Tisches verabschiedete und die Mädchen am Slytherin- Tisch Platz nahmen.

Um sie herum versammelte sich wenig später der restliche siebte Jahrgang ihres Hauses, der merklich kleiner war als der der anderen. Sie waren nur zwei Mädchen und sechs Jungen, weshalb sie sich alle ausgezeichnet kannten.

Neben Cassandra saßen James Monroe, Henry Gobelin und Francis Fawley. Dieser Gruppe gegenüber saßen Nicole, William Flint, Jack Daniels und Phil Avery.

„Ich habe da noch eine interessante neue Information für dich über Jane Bullstrode" begann Francis während sie auf die neuen Erstklässler warteten.

„Wenn es darum geht, dass sie sich heimlich mit Garrett Parkinson vermählt hat, ist das keine neue Information mehr."

„Es hat nur damit zu tun. Bullstrodes Vater hat nun scheinbar Wind von der Sache bekommen und versucht, seine Tochter aus der Verlobung zu kaufen."

„Was mich wundert- die beiden Familien sind doch befreundet, und das schon seit Jahrzehnten" warf Nicole ein und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

Francis grinste überlegen und hinterhältig zugleich. Normalerweise zog er die charmante und laszive Version vor: „Dann hör gut zu, Schatz. Das hier ist dann wohl neu für euch zwei. Parkinson und Bullstrode Senior haben scheinbar einen Vertrag abgeschlossen, nachdem Garrett Janes jüngere Schwester Millicent heiraten soll, sobald diese siebzehn und drei Monate ist. Jetzt werden insgeheim Schlupflöcher gesucht, um dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand um sein Geld betrogen wird."

„Bin ich froh, dass das zwischen uns besser funktioniert hat" erwiderte Nicole in Francis' Richtung und die beiden stießen an. Ursprünglich waren auch sie miteinander verlobt, die Hochzeit war ebenfalls nach den siebzehnten Geburtstagen angesetzt, aber Nicoles Vater und Francis' Mutter hatten die Verträge und Abmachungen zu beiderseitigem Vorteil und Einverständnis aufgelöst.

„Vielleicht brauchen wir keine Verträge, Süße?" scherzte Francis. Er war vor zwei Jahren dazu übergegangen, ihr Schatz oder andere Kosenamen zu geben, was für Unbeteiligte den Eindruck weckte, sie wären glücklich verlobt.

„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, Francis. Unsere Nicole wird sicherlich als letzte heiraten" widersprach Henry und wich Nicoles Hand aus, die ihm hart auf den Rücken klopfen wollte.

„Wenn du nicht aufpasst, wirst du nicht mehr so einfach eine neue Freundin finden" warf Cassandra an, „Nachdem du ja letztes Jahr so unelegant von Cyana Macmillan verlassen wurdest…"

Henrys Mund klappte auf und die anderen unterdrückten ein Grinsen.

„Ich würde fragen, woher du das weißt, aber dann kommst du wieder mit deinen Quellen, die du nicht verraten darfst."

„Korrekt. Es ist vielen eh entgangen, dass ihr zusammen ward, aber nun ja. Einige Gerüchte konnte ich relativ schnell unterbinden."

Die goldenen Flügeltüren der Großen Halle schwangen auf und Professor McGonagall, gefolgt von einer Horde Erstklässler, betrat die Halle mit ihrer üblichen gebieterischen Art. Die Gespräche, egal wie gedämpft, verstummten augenblicklich.

Der Sprechende Hut ruhte auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl und würde wie jedes Jahr ein neues Lied singen, welches die Geschichte von Hogwarts für die Neuen verkündete.

„Ach diese Nostalgie" schwärmte Francis, als der letzte Schüler eine dreiviertel Stunde später seinen Platz gefunden hatte.

„Damit wird wohl endgültig unser letztes Jahr eingeläutet" stimmte Nicole zu.

„Lass das bloß nicht Snape hören" warf Cassandra an, „Er fühlt sich sonst von der Schulsprecherin nicht ausreichend gewürdigt."

„Immerhin bin ich nicht seine Lieblingsschülerin."

„Nein, das ist wahrlich Phil"

„Dankeschön. Ich nehme das als Kompliment für meine grazile Art und feinen Züge."

Wenn man nicht genau hinsah, sah Phil tatsächlich weiblicher aus als beispielsweise der muskelbepackte Francis oder der Hüne James. Sein Gesicht war schmal, die Wangen immer ein wenig rosig, die Hände waren wirklich grazil und äußerst geschickt. Kein Wunder, dass er die Spitze des Zaubertrankkurses bildete, dicht gefolgt von Nicole. Wenn man nun noch die langen Wimpern, verhältnismäßig vollen Lippen und großen Augen betrachtete, wirkte Phil entweder sehr jung oder wie ein Mädchen.

„Genauso war es auch gemeint, Phil" erwiderte Cassandra und legte eine Hand auf Phils Schulter. Die beiden hatten auch eine außergewöhnliche Verbindung, die kein Slytherin bisher wirklich vollkommen durchdrungen oder gar verstanden hatte.

Das Essen verlief mit vielen Anekdoten aus den letzten Jahren und ein zwei weiteren brisanten Neuigkeiten verhältnismäßig ereignislos. Etwa zwei Stunden später machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Also stimmt das Gerücht nicht, dass die Schulsprecher eigene Gemächer haben?" fragte Francis neugierig, seinen Arm um Nicoles Hüfte legend.

„Offensichtlich. Wir haben auch kein eigenes Badezimmer. Ich glaube, wir dürfen ein nicht verwendetes Klassenzimmer zum Planen, Organisieren und Besprechen nutzen."

„Alles andere wäre auch extrem unfair."

„Korrekt. Warum sollten wir uns eine Wohnung teilen? Das ergibt keinerlei Sinn."

„Vermutlich wurde das Gerücht von irgendwelchen Mädchen auf der Suche nach Romantik erfunden. Es hieß auch, es gäbe dort nur ein Bad."

Nicole massierte sich die Nase und schüttelte den Kopf: „Da hat jemand eine ganz falsche Vorstellung von dieser Schule."

„Es sieht tatsächlich noch so aus wie letztes Jahr" unterbrach Henry die Unterhaltung der beiden. Er stand da, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und betrachtete den Kerker, der den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum darstellte.

Der Raum hatte sich tatsächlich keinen Deut verändert- der schwarze Marmorboden reflektierte das grünliche Licht der Tiefhängenden Lampen, während das Seewasser leicht durch Wände und Bullaugen zu vernehmen war. Die Ledersessel standen noch immer in gleicher Anordnung auf den smaragdgrünen Teppichen um die drei Kamine herum während zwei Wandbehänge die Eingänge zu den Schlafsälen verdeckten.

Die Gruppe verabschiedete sich voneinander und die Mädchen kletterten die steinerne Wendeltreppe in den Schlafsaal hinab. Bereits in der ersten Klasse hatten sie die beiden Himmelbetten näher zusammen geschoben. Vor zwei Jahren hatten sie die Vorhänge selbst ausgetauscht und sich zwei Spiegel her senden lassen.

Diese standen nun auf beiden Seiten des Kamins, dessen Feuer sicherlich schon seit Stunden flackerte. Der Schrank stand weit offen, der Teppich war an einer Ecke umgeknickt. Aber immerhin waren die Fenster in den See von Algen befreit.

„Die Hauselfen haben sich tatsächlich zurückgehalten" sagte Nicole und trat zu den Fenstern, deren Seidenvorhänge sie rasch aus der breiten Silberkordel befreite. Cassandra entzündete eine Laterne zwischen den Betten, die an der kunstvoll verzierten Wand hing. Kunstvoll in dem Sinne, dass komplizierte Schlangen und Symbole, wie in den anderen Räumen auch, in den Felsen eingraviert waren.

„Hoffentlich ist dieses Jahr wenigstens der Stundenplan besser" warf Cassandra abwesend ein, einen Stapel Pergament auf dem Schreibtisch sortierend, „Hier ist sie ja…mh…" fuhr sie abwesend fort. Nicole, bereits an die Abwesenheit ihrer Freundin gewöhnt, zog sich in der Zwischenzeit um und stellte die goldene, antike Tischuhr so ein, dass sie sie wecken würde. Für eine Sekunde leuchtete das grüne Glasauge der Schlange, die den Fuß darstellte.

Während Cassandra hastig irgendwelche Dinge notierte, kletterte Nicole in das warme Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und fiel rasch in einen entspannenden Schlaf.

 _Da sind wir auch schon wieder fertig mit Kapitel No. 2._

 _Es ist handlungstechnisch nicht so viel passiert, aber dafür haben wir einen Haufen neuer Charaktere endlich kennen gelernt. Oder zumindest zum Teil._

 **1.- Was haltet ihr von Cassandra?** Sind die Ansätze, die man von ihr kennt und sieht, okay. Was sind eure Vorstellungen? Welche Tendenz haltet ihr für wahrscheinlich?

 **2.- Die anderen Slytherins- die Herren der Schöpfung- sind hoffentlich gut gelungen**. Eure Meinung zu den Männern!

 **2.2.- Natürlich auch zu Charlie, Derek und Nate!**

 **3.- Man merkt ja schon, dass Cassandra ihre Finger im Spiel hat und Dinge plant. War euch das Zusammentreffen in der Kutsche zu viel und wenn nicht, wie fandet ihr es gestaltet?**

 **4.- Ich nehme ja einige andere** (meine eingeschlossen) **Fanfictions auf den Arm** (z.B. mit diesen zufälligen Treffen und den Schulsprecherräumlichkeiten). **Ist das für euch okay oder nervt es?**

 **5.- Die Frage muss natürlich kommen: Wie fandet ihr den Gemeinschaftsraum und Schlafsaal?**

 _(6.- Gibt es irgendwelche Szenen oder Inhalte, die ihr besonders gerne umgesetzt sehen würdet? - hier für zukünftige Fanfictions, da diese hier kurz vor ihrer Vollendung steht)_

 _Eure Meinung hilft mir, diese FF gut zu entwickeln und sie besonders Leserfreundlich und Klischee- frei zu gestalten!_

Danke für jeden Kommentar!

LG,

Roxanne


	3. Gallivanting

Ein melodiöses Gongen weckte die beiden Mädchen am nächsten Morgen und Nicole konnte Cassandra genervt stöhnen hören. Sie blickte auf und sah, wie üblich, dass sich ihre Freundin unter der Decke verbarg.

„Komm schon, Cassandra. So schlimm wird es sicherlich nicht- es ist immerhin nur der erste Schultag."

„Jaja. Toll. Du warst aber auch nicht bis ein Uhr wach…"

„Wieder ein Profil?"

„Nein- Hausaufgaben" erwiderte Cassandra sarkastisch, ließ sich endlich von Nicole auf die Füße ziehen und sie traten vor den kleinen Gargoyle in der Ecke, aus dem gleich kaltes Wasser spritzen würde.

Es klopfte, als die Mädchen die Umhänge anzogen und wenige Sekunden später lugte Henrys Kopf durch einen Spalt in der Tür hinein.

„Ach" meinte er enttäuscht, „Ihr seid schon wach?"

„Offensichtlich" antwortete Cassandra, kämmte sich die Haare, während Henry die Tür nun gänzlich öffnete und sich scherzhaft verbeugte und wartete, bis sie an ihm vorbei geschritten waren.

Beim Frühstück wurden die Stundenpläne weitergereicht und Francis stöhnte angesichts einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke am Dienstagmorgen.

„Habt ihr wenigstens gut geschlafen?" fragte der Fawley, der selbst noch nicht wirklich wach aussah.

„Ausgezeichnet, mein Lieber" war Nicoles lachende Antwort, „Du selbst siehst jedoch aus, als könntest du noch ein wenig Schlaf gebrauchen."

„Wir haben ein wenig zu intensiv gefeiert, wie mir scheint."

„Ich hatte euch doch gewarnt, den Feuerwhiskey fürs Wochenende auszuheben" meinte Phil pikiert und reichte eine Schale gegrillter Tomaten an die Mädchen weiter.

„Das siebte Jahr beginnt nur einmal" rechtfertigte James, begutachtete die Würstchen vor sich und schob dann die silberne Platte von sich weg, „Aber wenigstens haben wir jetzt keine Vorräte mehr. Das erspart uns die Kopfschmerzen nächste Woche."

„Snape wird uns trotzdem hart rannehmen" kommentierte Francis genervt und rührte in seinem Tee, „Mit Sicherheit fragt er direkt die Inhalte von letztem Jahr ab und sammelt dieses bescheuerte Essay über Unsichtbarkeitselixiere ein."

„Du hattest fünf Wochen Zeit, meines abzuschreiben" wies Phil ihn zurecht.

„Ich habe mir aber auch die Zeit genommen, was Eigenes aufzuschreiben."

„Entspann dich, Fawley- wir haben Zaubertränke noch immer mit den Gryffindors und das heißt, dass wir schön ausspannen können" beruhigte Cassandra, „Das ist das Einzige, was mich momentan bei Laune hält."

„Und die Tatsache, dass wir danach direkt eine Stunde frei haben, um uns auf Verwandlung vorzubereiten" ergänzte Jack Daniels. William Flint, der Stumme (ein äußerst treffender Beiname), meldete sich zum ersten Mal zu Wort- seine Stimme war tief und durchdringend: „Wir haben Glück, dass Professor McGonagall uns immer noch eine Stunde Zeit gibt, unsere Aufsätze abzugeben."

Zustimmendes Nicken und einige Schlucke Saft später, erhoben sich acht Siebtklässler von ihren Stühlen und schritten den Tisch hinab in die Eingangshalle. Die jüngeren Slytherins sahen respektvoll zu ihnen auf, die Erstklässler fast schon bewundernd, während die Hufflepuffs die Köpfe einzogen und zeitweilig die Gespräche unterbrachen.

Nicole lächelte allen zu, die sie kannte, und einige versuchten, es zu erwidern.

„Dein Image als Schulsprecherin scheint noch nicht ausgereift zu sein, Schatz."

„Das kommt mit der Zeit- ich habe einige Pläne, die ich verwirklichen möchte. Dann hat sich das mit der Angst vor Slytherins auch erledigt."

„Übertreib' es bloß nicht. Immerhin haben wir es diesem Respekt zu danken, dass wir nie im Stau der Gänge hängen bleiben" gab Cassandra zu bedenken, die sich bei James untergehakt hatte. Dies hatte nichts mit irgendwelchen Gefühlen zu tun, denn sie tat das bei jedem der Jungs, weil sie es so von zuhause gewöhnt war.

Nicole überging den Kommentar ihrer Freundin. Professor Snape wartete bereits in der Tür zu seinem üblichen Kerker und nickte seinen Schülern zu, als sie nacheinander eintraten und direkt den Block auf der linken Seite belagerten. Die wenigen Gryffindors, die den UTZ- Kurs Zaubertränke belegen durften, trudelten wenig später ebenfalls ein und die Schulsprecher tauschten ein höfliches Nicken.

Charles schien ebenfalls kein Frühaufsteher zu sein, er sah ziemlich müde drein, die Haare waren ein einziges Chaos. Nate neben ihm sah hingegen ziemlich diszipliniert drein und lächelte die Slytherins sogar höflich an.

„Willkommen" begann Snape, als die letzte Gryffindor ihren Platz gefunden hatte, „Zu Ihrem letzten und schwersten Jahr der Zaubertränke. Sie werden mir jeden Monat einen der komplizierten Tränke brauen, den Sie sich selbstredend selbst aussuchen und erarbeiten müssen. Material findet sich in dem Vorratsschrank, Informationen in der Bibliothek. Dies wird die optimale Vorbereitung auf Ihre Prüfungen am Ende des Jahres darstellen. Sie werden, wie ich letztes Jahr bereits kurz angesprochen habe, zwei Prüfungen ablegen. Der theoretische Teil nimmt fünf Stunden reiner Schreibarbeit ein. Darin müssen sie Fragen zu Tränken beantworten, Hypothesen aufstellen und beweisen, dass Sie sich eingehend mit der tiefen und weiterführenden Materie auseinandergesetzt haben. Im praktischen Teil müssen Sie drei Tränke identifizieren, einen einfachen und einen komplexen Zaubertrank selbst zubereiten. Wer Fragen hat, wendet sich möglichst direkt an mich."

Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, um jeden der Reihe nach durchdringend anzustarren, ehe er fortfuhr: „Nun- reichen Sie bitte die Essays ein, die ich Ihnen zu Beginn der Ferien aufgeben habe. Wer darin eine schlechtere Note als ein A hat, sollte eindeutig mehr Zeit und Konzentration investieren."

Nacheinander gaben die zwölf Schüler die Pergamentbögen ab, die anschließend in einer Schublade des Schreibtisches verschwanden.

„Heute werden Sie mir einen Phantomtrank brauen. Wer kann mir darüber berichten… Weasley, möglicherweise?"

„Eine Sekunde, Professor" gähnte Charlie hinter vorgehaltener Hand, „'Tschuldigung. Also der Phantomtrank verleiht dem Trinker geisterhafte Eigenschaften- er kann durch Wände gehen, ist unverwundbar und hat somit die Möglichkeit, aus brenzlichen Situationen entkommen und verdeckte Orte entdecken. Der normale Trank hat eine Wirkungsdauer von einer Stunde, man muss ihn jedoch etwa sechs Wochen lang brauen, damit er funktioniert. Man hat enorme Gesundheitseinbußen und wenn man zu viel konsumiert, droht einem der Tod durch Unterkühlung. Die Zutaten sind zwar alles andere als selten, aber es kommt auf die korrekte Zusammensetzung, Konzentration und Behandlung an."

„Korrekt, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Ich habe bereits einen Ansatz für jeden von Ihnen gebraut- er befindet sich in diesem Kessel. Damit habe ich Ihnen den einfachsten Teil abgenommen. Die letzte Stunde ist die entscheidende, jeder hole sich nun einen halben Liter des Basistrankes. Beginnen Sie!"

Cassandra nahm Nicoles Kessel und holte die Basis, während Nicole das Rezept aus dem Buch heraussuchte und die Zutaten zusammen sammelte.

„Kann ich helfen?" fragte die vertraute Stimme von Charles hinter ihr, als Nicole gerade die Leiter des Regals erklimmen wollte.

„Nicht nötig, aber trotzdem danke."

Sie drückten sich aneinander vorbei, lächelten dabei kaum merklich einander zu und Nicole begab sich zurück an ihren Platz: „Hier, Cassandra. Sei vorsichtig mit den Schmetterlingsflügeln, du darfst sie erst zerbrechen, wenn sie mit dem Saft der fliegenden Tentacula vollgesogen sind."

Nicole beugte sich über die eingefrorenen Käferaugen, die sie mit einem Stößel zerhackte und einem Schuss Gürteltiergalle übergoss, ehe sie sie in einen zweiten Behälter weitere Zutaten sorgfältig bearbeitete.

Eine halbe Stunde und ein paar angespannte Nerven später, traf Snape bei dem Tisch der Mädchen ein und betrachtete den Inhalt der Kessel mit seinem üblichen, kritische Blick.

„Achten Sie auf die Dosierung, Ms Crawley. Da ist ihnen wohl ein wenig zu viel des Heißsporns in die Mixtur geraten. Mr Avery soll ihnen schnell helfen, bevor Sie ein Gift produzieren. Sehr ordentlich, Ms Grantham. Die nächsten Schritte ein wenig vorsichtiger vollziehen, dann erhalten sie einen erstklassigen Zaubertrank."

Phil beugte sich unterdessen über Cassandras Trank, fächelte sich etwas Luft zu und warf dann drei Blätter von Cassandras Tisch unversehens in den Kessel.

Angestrengt richtete Nicole in einer ruhigen Minute, in der der fahl schimmernde Trank leise brodelte, ihre zerzausten Haare zu einem unordentlichen Knoten, fuhr sich erneut hindurch und löste ein wenig die Krawatte. Die Hitze der Feuer um sie herum wurde unangenehm, die Dämpfe füllten den Kerker und Nicole wurde ein wenig schummerig. Snape öffnete die dicke Kerkertür und ein Schwall kühler Luft flog herein. Trotzdem legte Nicole den Umhang auf den Stuhl und widmete sich erneut der Flüssigkeit.

Vorsichtig rührte sie weitere Flüssigkeiten, Essenzen und Kräuter unter den Trank, der immer und immer grüner wurde. Charles und Nate liefen in Richtung des Vorratsschrankes, der direkt im Blickfeld der Slytherins stand. Nate, der größer war als sein Freund, reichte Charles ein zwei Gefäße herunter. Der Schulsprecher unterhielt sich flüsternd mit ihm, blickte dann jedoch unvermutet auf und er und Nicole sahen sich direkt ins Gesicht.

Nicole grinste ihm zu, um das Ertapptsein- Gefühl zu überdecken. Charlie grinste zurück und zwinkerte ihr zu, bis Nate ihm hart auf den Kopf schlug, damit er das nächste Gefäß entgegen nahm.

„Wieder einmal am Flirten?" fragte Cassandra und feixte breit, als Nicole ihr ihren typischen ironischen Blick zuwarf.

„Natürlich" fügte Nicole noch hinzu, schnibbelte ein weiteres Kraut, „Als hätte man in Zaubertränke nichts anderes zu tun, als sich schmachtende Blicke zuzuwerfen."

„Offensichtlich schon" kam die leise Stimme von ihrem Professor von hinten und die Slytherin- Mädchen drehten sich herum.

„Verzeihung, wir mussten nur kurz…"

„Hören Sie auf, bevor Sie es noch schlimmer machen, Ms Crawley. Wie kommen Sie mit den Tränken voran?"

„Ausgezeichnet, wie immer."

Snape warf ihnen einen letzten mahnenden Blick zu, ehe er hinter sein Pult traf. Cassandra kicherte kurze Zeit später los, als Nicole in die letzte Phase des Brauens eintauchte.

Fast wortwörtlich zu verstehen.

„Deine Nasenspitze ist heute besonders unauffällig?"

„Wie?" fragte Nicole abwesend, nahm den Löffel zur Hand und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild darin. Die Spitze ihrer Nase war verschwunden und nur noch als Silhouette erkennbar, da ein Tropfen sie getroffen hatte.

„Steht dir ausgezeichnet" fügte Cassandra hinzu. Die übrigen Slytherins drehten sich ihr zu und alle grinsten breit.

„Sie hat aber Recht, du siehst bezaubernd aus, Schatz."

„Danke, Francis. Es ist beruhigend zu wissen, dass ihr mich trotzdem respektiert."

„Warum auch nicht. Sei froh, dass es nicht deinen Mund getroffen hat. Das wäre echt schade" meinte James grinsend. Francis sah ihn gespielt eifersüchtig an. Alle anderen lachten, was die Aufmerksamkeit des restlichen Kurses auf sich zog.

„Ich wette aber, ihr würdet behilflich sein, wenn ein Unsichtbarkeitstrank Nicoles Lippen bedrohen würde…" warf Cassandra ein, ein hinterlistiges Funkeln in den grünen Augen.

„Sie würde es nicht erlauben" rief Phil ihnen in Erinnerung und Nicole verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich stehe hier neben euch. Es wird nie passieren und daher solltet ihr vielleicht endlich weitermachen und aufhören, dieses Gespräche zu führen."

„Ist es dir immer noch peinlich, im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Geradezu putzig."

„Provoziere es nicht, Francis. Sonst wirst du dich nächste Woche fragen, weshalb…"

Francis tippte ihr im Vorbeigehen auf die unsichtbare Nasenspitze: „Beruhige dich. Es schränkt deine Niedlichkeit ein."

„Und es untergräbt ihre Autorität" erinnerte Avery und nahm die Flakons seiner Kameraden entgegen, um sie bei Professor Snape (der sie geflissentlich ignorierte) abzugeben.

„Dankeschön, Phil. Du bist einfach ein…"

„Der Kosename ist für mich reserviert."

„Würdest du bitte aufhören, mich alle zwei Minuten zu unterbrechen? Sonst hat es sich ausgeschatzt. Erinnerst du dich noch an letztes Jahr, als ich dich verzaubert habe, weil du mir unendlich auf die Nerven gefallen bist?"

Francis wurde bleich: „Woups. Ähm ja…tut mir Leid. Ich ähm…"

„Da Sie nun alle abgegeben haben, entlasse ich Sie mit ihren Vorbereitungen in die nächste Stunde. Wer nächstes Mal auch nur einmal unaufgefordert den Mund öffnet und etwas äußert, was Nichts mit Zaubertränke zu tun hat, bekommt Nachsitzen!" rief Snape donnernd durch den Kerker und rasch liefen seine Schüler aus dem Raum.

„Das war knapp" hörte Nicole Nate sagen und drehte sich herum, „Ihr ward so merkwürdig drauf. Ist irgendetwas im Busch?"

„Oh nein. Vermutlich sind sie noch zu müde, um geistreiche Konversationen zu führen. Dann sind sie immer so drauf."

„Dir fehlt ein Stück deiner Nase" stellte Charlie fest und legte den Kopf schief.

„Allerdings- darüber wurde sich ja auch sehr erfreut. Deshalb dieser Tumult."

„Francis findet es lustig, wenn er Nicole wegen ihrer Beziehung in Verlegenheit bringen kann" warf Cassandra ein und erneut hätte Nicole ihr unschöne Wörter an den Kopf werfen können.

„Ihr seid zusammen?" fragte Charles erstaunt, „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Weil wir gar nicht zusammen sind- nicht mehr. Ist eine lange, vollkommen belanglose Geschichte."

„Von wegen belanglos. Es ist gefährlich mit vergebenen Mädchen zu flirten."

„Es war mir nicht klar, dass wir geflirtet haben, Mr Weasley."

„Das ist traurig" erwiderte Charles und bot der Schulsprecherin seinen Arm an, während sie gemeinsam zu Arithmantik liefen. Cassandra und Nate waren nun auf dem Weg zu Alte Runen.

„Warum ist das traurig? Macht es die Sache nicht ein wenig interessanter? Das würde Cassandra jetzt wenigstens sagen."

„Hörst du in solchen Dingen oft auf sie?"

„Sie kennt sich damit aus- sie kann Personen lesen wie ein offenes Buch."

„Klingt nach einer gefährlichen und praktischen Angelegenheit."

„Eher praktisch. Wenn ich etwas über jemanden wissen möchte, dann kann ich sie fragen und binnen weniger Tage weiß ich mehr, als jeder andere."

„Hast du sie also auch über mich ausgefragt."

Nicole zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ausgefragt nicht, aber sie hat mir über dich berichtet."

„Dann sollte ich vielleicht in Zukunft wirklich besser aufpassen, was ich wo wem erzähle. Derek ist manchmal ein ganz schönes Plappermaul. Aber WAS hat Cassandra dir so erzählt?" Charlie sah ehrlich neugierig aus, Nicole bis sich auf die Unterlippe und merkte, wie ihre Wangen ganz zart rosa wurden: „Oh, nicht wirklich viel. Nur, dass du sehr engagiert, gut in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Quidditch bist. Letzteres wusste ich vorher schon. Zudem hat sie irgendwo ein Bild von dir aufgetrieben, weshalb ich dich im Zug überhaupt erst erkannt habe."

„Das war alles? Besonders tiefgreifend sind ihre Recherchen ja anscheinend nicht."

Nicole blickte ertappt zu Boden, während Charlie sie nun von der Seite anstarrte. Sie konnte das Lächeln spüren.

„Oder war da noch mehr?"

„Es ist extrem unhöflich, so sehr nachzubohren" rettete Nicole sich mit einem Satz von Lady Grantham.

„Es ist auch unhöflich, Leute auszukunschaften" konterte Charlie.

„Okay" gab Nicole sich genervt geschlagen, „Es waren vielleicht ein oder zwei Informationen aus dem Geschwätz der Mädchen dabei. Wahrscheinlich ein paar mit Tagträumen aufpolierte Lügen."

„Wie bitte?" hustete Charles und starrte sie an, die braunen Augen weit aufgerissen, „Ist es wirklich das, was ich denke, was du meinst?"

„Vermutlich schon, ja. Aber du solltest es dir nicht so zu Herzen nehmen- als Quidditchspieler ist dir dieses Schicksal fast schon vorgeschrieben" erläuterte Nicole trocken und betrachtete den Schulsprecher mit einem inneren Feixen, da ihm seine Berühmtheit etwas peinlich zu sein schien.

„Harter Konkurrenzkampf bei euch" kommentierte er anschließend, „Allerdings dachte ich immer, Frauen wären nicht so verzweifelt, falsche Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen. Ich war noch nie im metaphorischen Besenschrank- warum sollte man das eigentlich behaupten? Kannst du mir dieses Stück weiblicher Logik erklären?"

„Versuchen ja, aber keine Garantie auf die Korrektheit der Aussage."

„Du stehst nicht vor Gericht, Grantham."

„Es ist nur eine Angewohnheit, Leute darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich nicht allwissend bin."

„Komm zum Punkt- manchmal bist du ziemlich ausschweifend."

„Verzeihung. Also… ich denke, viele Mädchen hätten gerne eine Beziehung mit dir oder generell mit anderen berühmten Leuten- jedenfalls auf Hogwarts bezogen- die sich gewisser Beliebtheit erfreuen und der Schwarm vieler ist. Daher erfinden sie irgendwelche Begegnungen, um anderen zu signalisieren, dass sie eine viel geringere Chance haben als das erfindende Mädchen selbst. Sie wollen andere durch psychische Tricks zu Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und Neid führen, was im Gegenzug deutlich unattraktiver auf Männer wirkt."

„Mit letzterem hast du Recht. Ich für meinen Teil kann nur sagen, dass ich es überhaupt nicht ‚cool' fände, wenn sich zwei Mädels wegen mir verprügeln würden. Das wäre etwas übertrieben, meinst du nicht?"

„Ist das denn schon mal jemandem passiert, den du kennst?"

„Allerdings- im Gemeinschaftsraum bei einer Siegesfeier vor zwei Jahren. Interessant wurde es erst, als der Freund des Schülers sich eingemischt hat."

„Was ist daran…oh" stoppte Nicole sich selbst, „Das erklärt einiges. Haben sie die Beziehung den wenigstens respektiert?"

„Irgendwann schon. Trotzdem… einige verbreiten sicherlich noch immer Gerüchte darüber"

„Gut möglich."

„Wie genau ist das jetzt eigentlich mit dir und Francis."

„Das interessiert dich wirklich, oder? Ist es, damit du dich absichern kannst, dass ich noch Freiwild bin?"

„SO hätte ich es jetzt nicht genannt, aber das scheint bei euch Mädchen normal zu sein…"

„Was genau?"

„Nun ja" er strich sich ein paar wild abstehende Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, „Ihr erniedrigt euch gegenüber Männern. Das ist doch bescheuert, oder? Es wurde so lange für die Rechte von Frauen im Zaubergamot gekämpft und ihr würdigt das damit, dass ihr euch zur Schau stellt und merkwürdige Namen gebt?"

„Es war eher als Ausdruck gedacht, der schnell auf den Punkt bringt, was ich meine- nicht als politisches Statement."

„Das ist gar nicht der Punkt- es geht mir darum, dass…ach egal."

„Warum denn? Das Thema ist wichtig…"

„Aber ihr findet irgendwelche Argumente, warum das sowieso erlogen und völlig falsch ist. Also warum sich darum streiten?" unterbrach Charlie sie, leicht genervt, doch Nicole hielt ihn fest.

„Du bist Schulsprecher und ich ein zu rationalem Denken befähigtes Wesen- ebenfalls Schulsprecher. Folglich kannst du mit mir logisch diskutieren, ohne, dass ich dich beleidige."

„Vor allem bist du ein weibliches Wesen" murmelte Charlie und massierte sich den Nacken. Nicole legte den Kopf schief.

„Das hast du scharfsinnig herausgearbeitet. Darf ich fragen, was dich auf diesen revolutionären Gedanken gebracht hat, ohne, dass ich mir prähistorisch die Kleider vom Leib reißen musste?"

Charlie machte ein triumphierendes Gesicht und grinste: „Du musst zugeben, dass du eindeutig mit mir flirtest, Nicole. Und das nicht gerade sehr elegant und subtil."

„Die Situation war einfach zu verlockend. Allerdings hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass es dir peinlich wäre, wenn ich dich offen darauf anspräche."

„Peinlich?" er hob schmunzelnd eine Augenbraue während er sich näher zu ihr beugte, „Oh nein. Wenn du sowas sagst, wird es nur…interessant."

Dann trat er zurück, öffnete die Tür des Klassensaals und bat sie mit einer Verbeugung hinein.

 _Da sind wir auch schon wieder am Ende des Kapitels._

 _Ich hoffe, ihr hattet viel Spaß, aber es folgt natürlich noch mein Fragenkatalog!_

 _Kommentare natürlich auch gerne quer Beet durch die ganze FF, wie es euch gefällt!_

 **1.- Wie fandest Du die Zaubertrankstunde gestaltet? War Snape canon genug oder OOC? Wie stellst Du Dir eine Prüfung in diesem Fach vor?**

 **2.-** Es wurde ziemlich viel geflirtet in dem Kapitel und einige Anspielungen darauf getätigt- **War das Deiner Meinung nach zu übertrieben oder gut gelöst? Möchtest Du mehr oder weniger dieser Art lesen?** (Auch hier gilt: Gerne im Bezug auf zukünftige Fanfiction)

 **3.- Ist die Entwicklung in der Beziehung zwischen Nicole und Charlie in Ordnung, oder ist sie zu schnell/langsam?**

 **4.-** Es gab da kurz den Anklang einer politischen Debatte (Frauen, Freiwild etc.). **Findest Du es wahrscheinlich, dass Charlie ein solche Stellung bezieht? Was denkst Du wird sich daraus im Verlauf der Ff entwickeln?**

 **5.- Was würdest Du gerne in folgenden Kapiteln lesen? Welche Szene zwischen Nicole und Charlie würde Dich besonders interessieren?**

 **6.- Schon gespannt auf den ersten Kuss?**

Damit war es das heute schon wieder von mir.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch ein paar angenehme Tage/ Wochen (je nachdem)!

LG,

Roxanne


	4. Out of a Clear Sky

Während sie eifrig an der Aufgabe arbeitete, die ihnen der Professor für die heutige Stunde gegeben hatte (er selbst korrigierte eine Hausarbeit der Fünftklässler), wanderte Nicoles Blick gelegentlich über die Schüler, die in kleinen Gruppen an den Tischen saßen und sich flüsternd unterhielten.

„Kann ich mal kurz die Variablennotizen haben, Nicole?" fragte Phil und sie schob ihm den leicht gefledderten Band hinüber, ihre eigene Feder schwebte nur wenige Millimeter über dem Pergament- nachdenklich und mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Wie hast du die letzte Gleichung gelöst? Irgendetwas geht da mit den letzten Ziffern nicht auf…" erwiderte Nicole, die Augen starrten aus dem Fenster.

„Mh… gib mir noch zwei Minuten, dann kann ich dir da was sagen. Hast du für die Vorletzte auch raus, dass die Sirius- Konstante 12 und das Nunki 0,167 ist?"

„Ja, allerdings irritiert mich die Aussage der Gleichung. Sirius ist einer der bedeutendsten Sterne und da die Zahlen für Jahre stehen, frage ich mich, was uns das vorhersagt. Außerdem: Was ist Nunki?"

Phil blätterte durch ein weiteres Buch, welches einem alles, was mit Arithmantik zu tun hatte, verriet, wenn man es im Verzeichnis mit dem Zauberstab antippte.

„Also… Ptolemäus sagt uns hier, dass Nunki der zweitgrößte Stern des Sternzeichens Schütze ist. In der Arithmantik bezieht es sich meistens auf die Familie von jemandem, der Schütze ist."

„Da beides positive Zahlen sind, gehe ich mal davon aus, es handelt sich nicht um Schicksalsschläge. Maryanne ist Schütze…"

„Die Annahme stimmt- aber wie auch immer. Was ist denn mit der letzten Gleichung. Also mein Ergebnis da lautet…"

Die beiden verloren sich in einer langen Diskussion, die letztendlich von Charlie unterbrochen wurde, der sich neben Phil auf einem freien Stuhl niederließ.

„Wie steht's?" fragte er und drehte den Kopf, um das bekritzelte Pergament vor sich besser lesen zu können. Darauf hatten die beiden Slytherins die ganzen Ideen und Vorgaben aufgeschrieben, doch bisher hatte ihnen die Lösung noch nicht offenbart.

„Momentan ist alles im Eimer- die einzelnen Zusammensetzungen ergeben keinerlei Sinn!" erläuterte Nicole genervt, „Die Interpretation oder Auswahl einer Variable hebt sich automatisch durch Vorgaben der zweiten Variable auf."

„Ein bekanntes Problem- haben wir dort auch. Selbst Kendrick hat keine Ahnung, was das sein soll und er ist nun wirklich der Meister."

„Professor?" eine Hufflepuff hatte die Hand erhoben, „Ist es möglich, dass sie die letzte Gleichung nicht korrekt weitergegeben haben?"

„Möglich ist alles- aber das hier ist UTZ, das ist jetzt normal. Sie können nicht erwarten jede Kombination sofort zu finden, sondern müssen neue Ansätze wagen. Hat Keiner eine Lösung gefunden? Was ist mit ihnen Avery und Co."

„Nichts, Sir. Es kommt zum Gesetz der Doppelten Aufhebung, weshalb sich Kassiopeia und Altair nicht verknüpfen lassen."

„Okay- wer hat es über einen anderen Ansatz versucht? Kendrick, bitte."

„Tja" sagte der Ravenclaw, kratze sich am Bart und ließ seine Feder sinken, „ich habe mehrere Systeme aufgestellt, die verschiedene Bedingungen der Gleichung ansprechen. Aber auch hier lassen sich zwei Variablen nicht verknüpfen- einer dieser komischen Umkehrungsmechanismen."

„Wie ich sehe, haltet ihr euch viel zu sehr an das, was ihr kennt. Dieses Jahr wollen wir eurer Kreativität mal ein bisschen Beine machen. Deshalb werdet ihr als Hausaufgabe diese Gleichung untersuchen- notiert euch alles was ihr über die einzelnen Variablen und ihr Zusammenspiel wisst. Dann versucht ihr einen Lösungsansatz- diese Formel werdet ihr nicht in der Bibliothek finden, also lasst Madame Pince bitte in Ruhe. Ihr könnt ja auch Gruppenarbeit machen, auch wenn das nicht euer liebster Zeitvertreib ist" erläuterte der Professor mit dem aussagekräftigen Schnurrbart mit einem unverhohlenen Lächeln. Charlie seufzte, eine Mischung aus erleichtert und genervt, auf die Anweisung hin.

Nicole wollte ihn gerade darauf ansprechen, als es zum Ende der Stunde klingelte und der Gryffindor aus dem Klassensaal verschwand.

„Warum das niedergeschlagene Gesicht?" fragte Phil über den Rand seiner Tasche hinweg, in die er all seine Unterlagen zu stopfen versuchte. Die Pergamentrollen knickten immer wieder ab und er komplimentierte mehrere verzauberte Federn in die Tiefen hinein.

„Niedergeschlagen?" fragte Nicole irritiert und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob alle Welt (sprich Slytherin) sich gegen sie verschworen hatte, „Meine Nasenspitze sagt mir, dass du in Cassandras Masterplan eingeweiht bist."

„Möglich" erwiderte Phil, lächelte und fuhr dann fort, „Es ist eine gute Abwechslung zu dem, was sie sonst so treibt. Außerdem ist es lustig und es gibt schlimmere Typen als Charlie Weasley."

„Du hast Cassandra den Plan überhaupt erst vorgeschlagen!" rief Nicole aus, der Mund offen, doch die Augen triumphierend glänzend.

Phil sah ertappt zu Boden, was Nicoles Triumphgefühl nur noch steigerte: „Okay- ich gebe mich geschlagen. Es war meine Idee, aber es hätte auch in die Hose gehen können und dann hätte Cassandra mich gelyncht. Der Rest des Plans kommt von ihr. Du bist mir doch nicht böse, oder?"

Seine Augen wurden noch größer und er sah ernsthaft verzweifelt aus- ein wenig ängstlich angesichts einer wütenden Nicole.

„Vielleicht" erwiderte diese, ein wenig hochmütiger als für gewöhnlich und setzte eine blasierte Miene auf. Phil, der sie zwar gut kannte, aber sie noch nie wahrhaft sauer gesehen hatte, zuckte zusammen, ehe sich seine Augen verengten und sie von Kopf bis Fuß analysierten.

„Du bist mir definitiv nicht böse- du findest es zu amüsant und es gefällt dir."

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, es gibt nämlich wirklich schlimmere Menschen als Charlie Weasley."

„Ausgezeichnet. Dann kannst du ihm ja jetzt sein Buch zurückbringen."

„Wie bei Merlin hast du das aus seiner Tasche bekommen? Vor allem, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas mitbekommt."

„Bitte, du beleidigst gerade meine Fähigkeiten als Magier- und als Slytherin noch dazu. Außerdem: Betriebsgeheimnis."

„Ein Betrieb, in dem du und Cassandra zusammenarbeiten, klingt nicht nach einer sonderlich guten Idee. Ihr seid solche Planungsfanatiker, dass ihr vermutlich nie etwas in die Tat umsetzen könntet."

„Momentan läuft unser Plan wie geschmiert, dass musst selbst du zugeben."

„Aber auch nur, weil ich mich dazu entschieden habe, mitzuspielen. Cassandra hat mich angefleht, so zu tun, als wüsste ich Nichts, damit sie ‚fürs spätere Leben üben kann'."

„Die Frage ist nur, warum du dich entschieden hast. Du hast doch überhaupt keinen Grund, eine Beziehung mit Weasley anzustreben. Er entspricht nicht gerade deinem Stand, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er nicht dein Typ ist."

„Erstens: Ich habe keinen ‚Typ'" Nicole setzte das Wort in dezent angewiderte Anführungszeichen, „Natürlich finde ich einige Männer attraktiver als andere, aber bisher hat sich da kein Schema herauskristallisiert. Weder helle oder dunkle Haare, noch die Größe sind entscheidend. Charlie Weasley ist ein äußerst netter Zeitgenosse, ich kann mich hervorragend mit ihm unterhalten- es ist so wie bei euch Jungs: Kein Zwang, keine Anstrengung und keine Geheimhaltung. Ich rühme mich der Tatsache, schon einiges über Charles sagen zu können, obwohl wir noch nicht sehr lange oder sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Zweitens: Es handelt sich bei einer Hogwarts- Beziehung und generell allem, was keine Heirat ist, nicht um eine lebenslange Verpflichtung. Wenn wir zusammenkommen sollten, bin ich gewillt, es zu probieren, solange er einverstanden ist."

„Eine sehr diplomatische und vernünftige Ansicht" meinte Phil, die Stirn kaum merklich gerunzelt.

„Das meine ich doch auch."

„Nur ist das nicht etwas zu vernünftig? Von diesem Standpunkt aus könntest du auch eine Beziehung mit Francis anfangen und doch warst du dem gänzlich abgeneigt."

„Weil es aufgrund der langen Freundschaft ein wenig absurd wäre…"

„Wie wäre es mit Empfindungen? Gefühlen?"

„Wäre ich aufbrausender, würde ich dir direkt unterstellen, dass du mir unterstellst, keine Emotionen zu haben."

„Würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen. Nein, ich fand es nur einen Aspekt, der diesem Diskurs noch gefehlt hat. Und der eigentlich der wichtigste Punkt sein sollte, wenn man von Beziehungen spricht."

„Du hast meine völlige Zustimmung. Allerdings sehe ich bisher noch keinen Grund, mich in irgendwelchen Verwirrenden Windungen meiner Gefühlswelt zu verheddern, wenn ich am Schluss sowieso eher auf meinen Verstand hören würde, der meinem Bauch oder Herz widerspricht."

„Also würdest du niemals ein Gefühl deine Entscheidungen bestimmen lassen?"

„Doch, selbstredend. Aber ich denke, dass ich mit siebzehn zu viel von Wankelmütigkeit und zu wenig vom Leben gesehen habe, um mich festzulegen. Wahre Liebe oder Zuneigung, die über Freundschaft hinausgehen, registriert man glaube ich intensiver und direkter, als besagte Freundschaft. Da das bei Francis nicht der Fall ist, hat es keinen Zweck, es mit ihm zu versuchen. Es wäre uns beiden schädlich und würde im schlimmsten Falle verhindern, dass ich Charles näher kennen lernen kann und bzw. oder Francis und bzw. oder ich an gebrochenem Herzen leiden."

„Hier war ich und dachte, ich hätte eine neue Spezies- die von der emotionslosen Sorte- entdeckt" seufzte Phil und Nicole gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Findest du die Ansichten fragwürdig?" ein Hauch Selbstzweifel hatte sich in die simple Frage geschlichen. Phil sah ihr kurz in die Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Es sind deine Ansichten und du wirst zur Einsicht kommen, wenn es dir gelegen kommt."

„Immerhin einer, der mich nicht sofort verurteilt."

„In Slytherin wird dich keiner verurteilen, denn es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe. Wir werden deine Entscheidungen respektieren und dich unterstützen, worum es auch gehen mag. Und da ein Großteil aus reinblütigen Familien stammt, würden sie dich eher kritisieren, wenn du aus reiner schwacher Gefühlslage heraus mit einem Weasley anbandeln würdest. Oder mit irgendjemandem, der nicht standesgemäß ist, wenn man darüber nachdenkt."

Nicole nickte zustimmend. Es war einer der Vorteile, dem Haus Slytherin anzugehören, und sie war sich dessen sehr bewusst.

„Aber du würdest mir trotzdem nicht verraten, was ihr noch geplant habt?"

„Die genauen Details kennt sowieso nur Cassandra, wie ich dir bereits erzählt habe."

„Kein kleiner Hinweis?"

„Nein" kam eine weibliche Stimme und Cassandra schloss zu den beiden Schülern auf.

„Wie meinen?" Nicole tat verwirrt, „Es ging um das Arithmantik- Problem, welches Phil bereits gelöst hat und mir nicht erklären möchte."

„Tatsächlich" stellte Cassandra mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fest, „Bis du mir die Wahrheit sagst, werde ich das als eben diese festhalten."

„Ausgezeichnet" erwiderte Nicole und sie setzten den Weg zu Verwandlung fort. Phil sah zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her und schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Ihr und eure vollkommen sinnlosen Verhaltensweisen."

„Beeilung, Ms Crawley, Mr Avery, Ms Grantham" Professor McGonagall klatschte kurz in die Hände und die drei Schüler ließen sich neben ihren Freunden in der zweiten Reihe nieder. Die erste Reihe wurde, wie üblich, von den Ravenclaws besetzt.

Die Professorin begann ihren wie üblich strengen und anspruchsvollen Unterricht, nur vereinzelt unterbrochen durch einen gelegentlichen Wortwechsel zwischen Jack und McGonagall. Jack hatte es sich, wie er Nicole flüsternd mitteilte, zur Aufgabe für das letzte Jahr gemacht, die Professorin auf die Seite der Slytherins zu ziehen, damit sie ihnen mehr Punkte gab als den Ravenclaws.

Die Schulsprecherin bezweifelte allerdings den Erfolg seiner Mission, auch wenn McGonagall gelegentlich schmunzelte. Während die Klasse einen wichtigen Text abschrieb, wandte sich die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor an Nicole: „Sie und Mr Weasley leisten bisher gute Arbeit, Ms Grantham. Es ist zudem sehr erfrischend zu sehen, wie sie beide zusammenarbeiten. Bisher gab es mehrere Schwierigkeiten mit Schulsprechern, die aus den beiden antagonistischsten Häusern kamen. Selbst bei für gewöhnlich friedfertigen Schülern kam es zu unschönen Ausschreitungen."

„Wir haben uns beide darauf festgelegt, das Vertrauen der Lehrer nicht durch Kindereien zu zerstören. Zumal wir beide nun siebzehn sind, erschien es uns als ungebührlich, einen Zwist um der Zwist Willen heraufzubeschwören."

„Weise Einstellung. Das Kollegium hofft, dass sie unsere Erwartungen weiterhin aufrechterhalten, indem sie die noch vor ihnen liegenden deutlich schwierigeren Aufgaben meistern."

„Wir werden zumindest nicht aufgeben, ohne es ernsthaft versucht zu haben."

„Ausgezeichnet. Madam Hooch wird alsbald das Quidditch- Feld freigeben, damit die Teams ihre Auswahlspiele abhalten können. Unterdessen müssen sie sich ein paar Dinge für die anstehenden Feste überlegen."

„Sobald der Schulalltag einsetzt, werden wir daran arbeiten."

„Natürlich. Doch nun zurück zum Thema der Stunde…"

Als Cassandra und Nicole nach Verwandlung in Richtung Große Halle zum Mittagessen liefen, fragte Cassandra ihre Freundin ein wenig über das aus, worüber sie mit Charles auf dem Weg zu Arithmantik gesprochen hatte.

„Er scheint tatsächlich ein vernunftbegabtes Wesen zu sein und gescheit noch dazu…" philosophierte Cassandra und machte sich bereits die fünfte Notiz in drei Minuten, „Allerdings finde ich es nicht in Ordnung, dass er meine Recherche-Fähigkeiten beleidigt. Du musst mir helfen, etwas über ihn herauszufinden, was nicht jeder schon weiß. Das würde mich auch mal in meiner Arbeit voranbringen."

„Ich dachte, ich wäre Teil deiner Arbeit."

Cassandra wedelte die Worte elegant weg: „Natürlich, aber als Freundin musst du mir helfen, mich zu verbessern. Im Ministerium spukt keine Maulende Myrte, die einem ihr Herz ausschüttet, wenn man sich mit ihr anfreundet. Und es wäre zu auffällig, wenn ich einen meiner Agenten darauf ansetzen würde."

„Du meinst Phil. Das wäre in der Tat Verdacht erregender als das sich unterhaltende Schulsprecherpaar."

„Siehst du, es klingt schon romantisch."

„Mit Sicherheit war das Dumbledores Absicht. Wie lautete nun meine Agenda?"

„Hoffentlich lässt sich das mit der nächsten Phase zwischen dir und Charles vereinbaren."

„Würdest du mir diese verraten, könnte ich effizienter damit arbeiten."

„Nein, nein, nein. Ihr werdet in naher Zukunft ein Treffen veranstalten müssen, um die von McGonagall erwähnten schweren Aufgaben zu bearbeiten" Cassandra hatte schon immer eine auffällige Gabe für das Nachahmen von Lehrpersonal gehabt (ihre Darstellung von dem gutaussehenden Professor für Muggelkunde Quirrell war bereits legendär).

„Daher soll ich dann wahrscheinlich versuchen, ein wenig mehr über ihn zu erfahren."

„Er wird dir natürlich nicht alles erzählen, aber wenn du mir berichtest, was er gesagt hat und er nicht auf deine Neugierde aufmerksam wird, kann ich weitermachen."

„Du hast manchmal großes Glück."

„Dessen bin ich mir wohl bewusst, aber ohne dein Eigeninteresse an dem jungen Mr Weasley wäre all dies gar nicht möglich."

„Ihr erwähnt immer wieder, dass mein Interesse an ihm für all dies mitverantwortlich ist, obwohl eben jenes gar nicht so groß ist" erläuterte Nicole, schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete ihre Freundin genauestens. Cassandra reagierte nicht darauf- nicht einmal ein verräterisches Grinsen zeigte sich auf ihren Lippen.

„Hast du einen Augenblick, Charles?" fragte Nicole und der Gryffindor drehte sich zu ihr um. Das sportliche Mädchen neben ihm sah die Crawley kurz fragend an und verschwand dann, nachdem Weasley ihr etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte.

„Jetzt sind wir ungestört. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Professor McGonagall hat mich darüber informiert, dass wir alsbald mehr Pflichten haben werden. Daher halte ich es für angemessen, wenn wir so zügig wie möglich mit dem Abarbeiten der einfachen Dinge beginnen. Einige Aufgabenpunkte sollten auch jetzt bereits klar sein."

„Wann sollen wir uns dann treffen? So lange das Quidditchfeld noch renoviert wird, habe ich montags, mittwochs, donnerstags und freitags Zeit."

„Die Wochenenden sind folglich nicht verfügbar?"

Charles lächelte: „Die Jungs und ich haben noch Sachen zu erledigen."

„Montags und donnerstags gebe ich Nachhilfe, dann bleibt nur Mittwoch oder Freitag. Wo wäre es dir den lieber?"

Nicole versuchte die plötzliche Vorfreude zu unterdrücken und betrachtete Charles, während er über die Optionen nachdachte.

„Momentan gehe ich für den Freitag. Spätestens wenn die Saison anfängt, würde mich mein Team verfluchen, wenn ich den Nachmittag mit Training füllen würde."

„Verständlich. Da wir an dem Abend sowieso durch das Schloss streifen müssen, können wir den Termin direkt nach dem Abendessen ansetzen."

„Das wäre dann so gegen halb acht, oder? Weißt du schon, wo sich das Zimmer der Schulsprecher befindet?"

„Noch nicht, allerdings dürfte das nicht zu schwer herauszufinden sein. Damit wäre das erledigt…"

„Warte" meinte Charlie, als Nicole sich zum Gehen wandte, „Wie wäre es, wenn wir zusammen Arithmantik machen? Vielleicht schafft Phil es, zu kommen?"

„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee. Phil hilft Cassandra gerade bei Zaubertränke, zumindest haben sie es vor. Allerdings möchte ich dich nicht länger von der Unterhaltung mit deiner Freundin abhalten."

„Vera ist nicht meine Freundin, wir haben gesprochen."

„Vielleicht hätte ich lieber sagen sollen ‚eine' Freundin. Denn ich habe nicht andeuten wollen, dass ihr ein Paar seid."

„Du musst dich nicht für alles entschuldigen" lachte Charlie, schulterte seine Tasche neu und fuhr sich anschließend durch seine Haare, „Wir kennen uns durch Quidditch. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nichts dagegen hätte, ihr Freund zu werden."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Nicole sich unsicher, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte.

„Tatsächlich?" erwiderte sie interessiert, „Wenn sie dich interessiert…"

„Höre ich einen Unterton des Zweifels aus deiner Stimme heraus?" hinterfragte Charlie, erneut grinsend. Seine braunen Augen funkelten schelmisch.

„Es steht mir nicht zu, an ihren Qualitäten zu zweifeln, denn ich kenne…Vera, oder?...ich kenne Vera nicht."

„Aber vielleicht kann mir deine weibliche Intuition etwas über sie sagen? Ihr habt doch solche Antennen für sowas."

„Du scheinst eine eigenartige Vorstellung über Frauen und ihre Fähigkeiten haben. Außerdem hast du eindeutig eine falsche Idee der weiblichen Anatomie. Siehst du hier irgendwelche Antennen?" Nicole deutete auf ihren Kopf.

„Schon wieder flirtest du mit mir, Grantham."

„Das ist deine Absicht, Weasley. Du magst die Aufmerksamkeit."

„Wenn sie von einer solch bildhübschen Dame kommt, werde ich mich nicht darüber beschweren. Mal sehen, ob du nicht doch Antennen hast."

Mit diesen Worten vergrub er seine Hände in ihren Haaren und bewegte seine Fingerkuppen über ihre Kopfhaut. Nicole blickte ihn kühl an, während er ihre blonden Strähnen zerwuschtelte. Das angenehme Schaudern unterdrückte sie gekonnt, als seine Handflächen ihren Nacken erreichten.

Er bewegte sie jedoch nicht weg, sondern seine warmen Hände ruhten noch immer sanft an ihrem Hals. Nicole blickte auf und sah unerwarteter Weise direkt in Charlies Augen. Für einen ewigen Augenblick hielten sie den Augenkontakt aufrecht, beide sicherlich gleichermaßen verwirrt und doch verzaubert von der Magie des Momentes.

Charlies Blick wanderte kurz nach unten und es kam Nicole so vor, als würde er ein wenig näher kommen. Ihre Gesichter waren von einer Sekunde auf die anderen nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Nicole war sich bewusst, was unausweichlich passieren würde, und schloss die Augen.

Daraufhin spürte sie Charlies Lippen sanft über ihre streichen.

Augenblicklich und vollkommen synchron traten die Schulsprecher voneinander weg.

„Keine…keine Antennen auf deinem Kopf" meinte Charlie nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen unbeschwert und Nicole konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Die Peinlichkeit der Situation war daraufhin verflogen.

„Das ist beruhigend zu wissen" erwiderte Nicole und beschwor einen kleinen Handspiegel, um den Schaden zu beheben, den Charlie angerichtete hatte. Ein paar hilfreiche Zauber später war der alte Zustand ihrer Frisur wieder hergestellt und sie sah ebenso perfekt hergerichtet aus wie zuvor.

„Es war nicht so schlimm zerzaust, wie du tust" sagte Charles und klang fast beleidigt, „Der Aufwand den ihr Mädchen für euer Aussehen manchmal betreibt, ist fast schon beängstigend. Das hier ist bloß Hogwarts, nicht das Konzert der Schwestern des Schicksals. Warum macht ihr euch überhaupt die Mühe, wenn es für den täglichen Gebrauch vollkommen impraktikabel ist?"

„Ich für meinen Teil wurde so erzogen, immer ordentlich und elegant aufzutreten. Ebenso Cassandra. Man fühlt sich wohler, wenn das Erscheinungsbild ansprechend ist. Das Selbstvertrauen wird extrem gesteigert."

„Aber was bringt einem das ganze Verzaubern und Verbessern. Es ist zwar ganz schön zu sehen, wie sich die Mädchen für ein Date in Hogsmeade schick machen und es freut mich, wenn sich jemand um meine Meinung schert. Letztendlich ist es dennoch trotzdem immer die Art des Charakters gewesen, die ausschlaggebend war. So oberflächlich ist kein Junge, nur nach dem Aussehen zu gehen."

„Wir machen das nicht nur für die männliche Gesellschaft, sondern für uns selbst. Was ist so falsch daran?" fragte Nicole verwirrt, als sie sich in der Bibliothek an einem der Tische niederließen.

„Jemand mit einem schönen Charakter kann auch ohne Schönheitstränke und Zauber schön aussehen. So eine Person hat es gar nicht nötig, sich hinter Puder zu verstecken, denn sie strahlt etwas aus. Das ist ehrlicher und zugleich attraktiver als dieser Perfektionismus. Ich will damit niemanden verletzen oder kritisieren- dafür bin ich nicht wirklich weiblich genug- aber das ist meine Meinung."

Nicole nickte, einerseits zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte, andererseits dachte sie über seine Worte nach. Für sie war es Teil ihrer morgendlichen Routine, Puder aufzutragen und ein paar Zauber über ihr Haar zu sprechen, damit es nicht zu sehr in Unordnung geriet- es sei denn ein Schulsprecher machte es sich zur Aufgabe, eben dies zu tun

Bei dem Gedanken daran errötete Nicole ein wenig und beugte sich rasch von ihrem Stuhl aus unter den Tisch, um die Bücher aus der Tasche zu holen. Und, damit Charlie dies nicht bemerken konnte.

„Würdest du dich trauen, einen Tag ohne die Zauber durch die Schule zu gehen?" fragte Charles unvermittelt, als sie erneut auftauchte. Nicole öffnete ihren Mund, um ihm mit einem strikten ‚Nein' zu antworten, bis sie kurz über die Anfrage nachdachte.

Dass Charlie sie dabei fixierte, entging ihr nicht und sie legte für eine Sekunde den Kopf schräg.

„Einen Schultag? Das dürfte hoffentlich kein Problem sein. Mich würde nur wundern, wenn du den Unterschied tatsächlich erkennen wirst."

„Bist du so von dir selbst eingenommen?" fragte Charlie leise lachend.

„Nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Allerdings verwende ich nicht viele Zauber oder Vergleichbares."

„Es wird trotzdem anders. Wann?"

„Wie wäre es morgen. Dann habe ich keinerlei Ausrede, dass ich es vergessen hätte."

„Bist du etwa vergesslich?"

„Nein, aber wenn ich mir einer Sache unsicher bin, tendiere ich dazu, es zu verdrängen."

„Gut, dass dir das nicht mit Namen oder Hausaufgaben passiert."

Nicole lachte, ebenfalls mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Dann wäre ich eine schreckliche Schülerin."

 **1.-** _Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, was genau man eigentlich in Arithmantik so anstellt, habe ich mir einfach ein wenig was ausgedacht, was eine Mischung aus Mathematik und Wahrsagen darstellt._

 **Ist das gelungen? Ist jemandem das _Easter Egg_ aufgefallen?** _(Wenn nicht, muss ich definitiv an meinen Hinweisen arbeiten)_

 **2.-** _Phil und Nicole haben nach der Stunde eine längere Unterhaltung darüber, was Nicole eigentlich empfindet (das mit der 'Emotionslosigkeit' ist gemeint)._ **Klang das Gespräch stark gestellt/gezwungen? Was ist eure Meinung dazu bzw. zu Nicole danach?**

 **3.-** _Cassandra möchte sich also mit Nicoles Hilfe an Charlie für seine Aussage rächen._ **Wie würdet ihr so etwas angehen und welche Information könnte Nicole dem Schulsprecher entlocken?**

 **4.-** _Die interessanteste Szene des Kapitels ist (vermutlich) der Moment, wo sie sich küssen und irgendwie auch nicht._ **Wie war der Moment eurer Meinung nach gestaltet? Was haltet ihr von der Reaktion der beiden darauf, denn die Beziehung erscheint ja unverändert?**

 **5.-** **Was haltet ihr von Charlies Vorschlag, Nicole solle einen Schultag ohne 'magisches Make- up' durch die Schule laufen?** **Stimmt ihr seiner Meinung zu, dass Make-up in Hogwarts eigentlich unnötig ist und der Perfektionismus, den er Nicole indirekt vorwirft, unpassend ist? Oder stimmt ihr Nicoles Haltung zu?**

 _Damit verabschiede ich mich!_

 _Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen und hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar mit eurer Meinung zu dieser Ff._

LG,

Roxanne


	5. Between Acceptance and Pain

„Der Pickel ist wirklich extrem auffällig"

„Halt den Mund, Cassandra" Nicole rollte mit den Augen und fuhr sich zum gefühlt zehnten Mal durch ihre Haare.

„Lass das lieber- oder binde sie zurück."

„Hast du ein Haarband?"

Cassandra sah Nicole pikiert an, die jedoch nur grinste. Sie wusste genau, dass weder ihre beste Freundin noch sie selbst jemals so etwas besessen hatten. Warum auch, wenn es Zauber gab, die einem das abnahmen. Die meisten reinblütigen Hexen (und Zauberer, wie beispielsweise Lucius Malfoy) bevorzugten ein besticktes Band aus Satin oder Samt, oder auch reich verzierte Klammern, Broschen und Spangen. Sich ein ‚Ding' aus Gummi mit etwas Stoff darum in die Haare zu setzen wirkte aus ihrer Sicht geradezu frevelhaft- und die Tatsache, dass die meisten dieser Haarbänder merkwürdig aussahen, tat ihr übriges.

Aus den Untiefen ihres Umhanges zog Cassandra dann jedoch tatsächlich eine Reihe von schlichten, silbernen Spangen hervor, mit deren Hilfe Nicole sich ihre blonden Haare in einen Knotend drehte, der- wie sie aus langjähriger Erfahrung wusste- sich binnen der Stunden bis zum Mittagessen auflösen würde. Ihre Freundin zupfte noch ein paar Strähnen zurecht ehe sie die Große Halle betraten. Francis lächelte nur höflich über den Rand seines goldenen Bechers hinweg, als sie sich setzten, hob aber gleichzeitig eine fragende Augenbraue.

Phil neben ihm schenkte den Mädchen keinerlei Beachtung, sondern tippte sich beim Lesen des Tagespropheten mehrfach gegen die Nase, wie immer, wenn er sich über ein Thema ärgerte.

„Du wirkst ein wenig müder als gewöhnlich, Nicole, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

„Natürlich…"

„Nicht weniger bezaubernd und schön- nur müder."

„Ich habe eine Art Wette mit Charles abgeschlossen, dass ich einen Tag ohne Schönheitszauber und Produkte auskomme."

„Die neue Frisur steht dir ausgezeichnet" fügte Francis noch hinzu, als er Nicole einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Schläfe gab. Sie verdrehte nur die Augen, lachte aber dennoch.

„Sie vorsichtig, Francis, sonst beißt Weasley dir noch den Kopf ab" kommentierte James durch die Bissen seines morgendlichen Brötchens. Er hatte einen guten Ausblick auf den Gryffindor- Tisch an diesem Morgen und schien sich äußert über die Anwandlungen des Schulsprechers zu amüsieren, „Ziemlich rote Ohren, der Gute" fügte er noch hinzu. Francis sah Nicole nur fragend an, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und strich dabei über ihren Nacken.

„Musst du auch immer so übertreiben" meinte Cassandra, „Der Arme versteht doch noch gar nicht, was in ihm passiert und du machst ihn schon eifersüchtig."

„Wenn es sowieso Teil deines Planes ist, dann dürfte es egal sein, wann er eifersüchtig wird und wann nicht."

„Aber es macht die Angelegenheit schwieriger."

„Vielleicht ist das ja mein Ziel" erwiderte Francis, was alle erneut zum Lachen brachte. Niemand wäre töricht genug, Cassandra absichtlich in ihre Ausarbeitungen zu pfuschen.

„Was haben wir denn in der ersten Stunde?" wandte Phil das Thema ab, obwohl er die Antwort ziemlich genau wusste. Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten brachen Francis und Nicole gemeinsam mit Phil zu Kräuterkunde auf, Cassandra genoss ihre Freistunde mit einer Tasse Kakao im Gemeinschaftsraum und James war auf dem Weg zum See für eine morgendliche Jogging- Runde.

„Was hältst du bisher so von Weasley?" fragte Francis während sie durch die Arkaden auf den hinteren Geländeteil traten.

„Er ist ein netter Zeitgenosse und guter Diskussionspartner. Ansonsten kann ich nicht wirklich viel über seine Qualitäten sagen. Warum?"

„Es interessiert mich nur, wen ich eventuell vorwarnen muss. Mit solchen Männern kann man nie vorsichtig genug sein und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir jemand wehtut."

„Seit wann so sentimental?" Nicole kannte diese Seite von Francis recht gut, immerhin hatten sie während ihrer Verlobung viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und geredet.

„Seit es dir mit jemandem ernst ist- ernster als mit mir zumindest. Cassandra hat ein gutes Auge für sowas und obwohl es mir nicht zu hundert Prozent gefällt, muss ich zugeben, dass er dich vermutlich als einziger Mann dieser Welt verdient hat."

„Wir sind noch nicht einmal zusammen und ich bin mir nicht wirklich im Klaren, was ich für ihn empfinde. Es ist Alles noch so neu und… merkwürdig. Gestern haben wir uns- geküsst; kann man es nicht wirklich nennen" Nicole errötete erneut und klopfte sich imaginären Staub von ihrem Umhang, um sich abzulenken. Ihr Herz klopfte ein wenig lauter bei dem Gedanken daran und ein kleines, unwillkürliches Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

Francis grinste: „Wer definiert schon, was ein richtiger Kuss ist. Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt in Grund und Boden küssen und trotzdem würde es dich weniger bewegen, als der von Weasley- nicht, dass ich das jemals tun würde. Keiner kann schließlich mir widerstehen."

Nicole nickte: „Danke. Das ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte."

„Kein Ding, meine Süße. Ah- da vorne sind auch schon unsere liebsten Gryffindors"

„Schon lustig, dass sie immer da sind, wo wir gerade hin wollen" meinte Phil, der bereits vorgelaufen war und auf die beiden anderen gewartet hatte. Ihm war klar, dass manche Dinge zwischen Francis und Nicole besser zwischen den beiden blieben.

Derek wies seinen rothaarigen Freund als erster auf die Gruppe Slytherins hin; als sie sich näherten, bot Francis Nicole seinen Arm an und so kamen sie bei den dreien an. Nate ließ einen Becher mit Kaffee in seiner Tasche verschwinden, als sie eintrafen und war derjenige, der das Gespräch eröffnete.

„Was glaubt ihr, machen wir heute? Sie erzählt ja immer von irgendwelchen gefährlichen Pflanzen, aber Gewächshaus zwei erinnert mich jetzt nicht gerade an Schrecken…"

„Keine Ahnung" meinte Phil, „Im Buch steht etwas von tödlichen, giftigen und tödlich- giftigen Gewächsen."

„Unsere Schulsprecher müssten doch das Buch auswendig können" meinte Derek und mit einem Blick wusste Nicole, dass auch Charlie seinen Freunden vom gestrigen Tag erzählt hatte. Die Frage war nur: Wie viel?

Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und er zuckte mit den Schultern, seine rot werdenden Ohren zu verbergen versuchend.

Es herrschte peinliche Stille, in der Nicole versuchte, ihr sonst so schnell denkendes, rationales Selbst wieder zu finden. Letztendlich war es erneut Francis, der die Situation rettete: „Bei Merlin, nur wegen einem kleinen Küsschen verhaltet ihr euch wie Fremde."

„Völlig lächerlich" stimmte Nate zu, „Erst abstreiten, dass irgendetwas läuft, dann keinen richtigen Kuss auf die Reihe bringen und jetzt das."

„Könnten wir vielleicht damit aufhören?" fragte Charles peinlich berührt und Nicole stimmte ihm schweigend zu. Sie bemerkte wie seine Augen ständig zwischen dem Schlossportal und etwas hinter ihrem Kopf hin und her zuckten. Aus einem Reflex heraus wollte sie seine Hand nehmen, um ihn zu beruhigen. Etwas hielt sie zurück. Noch immer war Professor Sprout nicht aufgetaucht und ihre Mitschüler aus den anderen Häusern hatten sich bereits an einem sonnigen Fleck nicht weit entfernt niedergelassen. Sie jedoch standen immer noch im Schatten des Schlosses, da die Sonne noch nicht hoch genug stand, um an diese bestimmte Stelle zu scheinen.

„Vorhin aus Eifersucht nicht frühstücken und jetzt sowas" meinte Francis, „Oder macht es dich allgemein nervös, wenn man über Körperkontakt spricht."

„Eifersüchtig? Wohl kaum, das ist ein irrationales und ziemlich bescheuertes Gefühl."

Derek verdrehte die Augen und Nathan schlug sich tatsächlich die Hand vor die Stirn.

„Tatsächlich?" Francis zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und Nicole schwante Übles. Seine nächste Bewegung bestätige ihre Vermutung nur. Der Arm, in den Nicole sich eingehakt hatte, bewegte sich, bis ihre Hände ineinander lagen und sofort drehte Francis sie so, dass sie sich direkt anblickten.

Ohne zu zögern, legte sich seine andere Hand an ihre Wange, sein Daumen ganz sanft ihr Kinn anhebend und dann beugte er sich vor. Seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zwischen Nicole und Charlie hin und her. Letzterer schluckte schwer und nach einem letzten vielsagenden Blick küssten die beiden ehemaligen Verlobten sich. Es war so ziemlich das Gegenteil des gestrigen Tages- in jeder Hinsicht. Es war äußert merkwürdig für sie, einen ihrer besten Freunde zu küssen, auch wenn es nicht wirklich schlecht war. Nur merkwürdig und etwas unangenehm.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da trat Nicole jedoch zurück, einfach weil die Absurdität und etwas anderes in ihr unerträglich wurden. Sie sah Charlie kurz an, ihr Herz pochte und ein Schmerz durchfuhr sie als sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen als Enttäuschung erkannte.

„Aha" meinte er tonlos, „Ich verstehe."

„Sei jetzt bloß kein Vollpfosten" grummelte Phil, „Er wollte dir doch nur beweisen, dass du eifersüchtig bist. Also wirklich- wie wäre es, wenn ihr zwei euch heute Abend bei einem Tee in eurem Arbeitszimmer trefft und die ganze Sache mit kühlem Kopf und ohne nervige Zuschauer besprecht. Wir können euch zu etwas raten, aber entscheiden müsst ihr euch selbst. Bis dahin: Kein Mumpitz!"

Alle Anwesenden nickten zustimmend und ließen sich nun ebenfalls unter einem Baum in der Nähe nieder, da ihre Lehrerin noch immer keine Anstalten machte, zu erscheinen. Derek begann alsbald ein Gespräch über das bevorstehende Schuljahr und fragte die Slytherins, was sie später einmal vorhatten.

„Irgendetwas im Ministerium" meinte Francis schulterzuckend, „Kommt darauf an, wer meine Qualifikationen am besten gebrauchen kann. Und, was mir tatsächlich am meisten Spaß macht."

„Phil?"

„Vermutlich werde ich mit Cassandra zusammenarbeiten. Was sie vorhat, kann ich nicht genau sagen, aber meine Hilfe wird sie brauchen."

„Die beiden sind ein gutes Team" ergänzte Nicole, „Keiner weiß wirklich, was sie alles so fabrizieren, aber sie tun es."

„Was ist mit dir? Dein Schnitt wird dich in viele Firmen bringen."

„Am liebsten etwas Internationales- eventuell Magisches Recht. Aber erstmal lass auch ich mich überraschen. Vielleicht eröffnet sich ja etwas, was man ohne Studie des Arbeitsmarktes gar nicht kannte."

„Bei mir ist es schon ziemlich fest- lange zu warten, kann ich mir nicht wirklich leisten. Ich gehe nach Südwesteuropa- dort haben sie einige der bekanntesten magischen Kräutergärten, die sich mit der Zucht und Verbreitung wichtiger Heilpflanzen beschäftigen. Nachdem meine ZAGs da waren, habe ich denen bereits einen Besuch abgestattet und sie halten eine Stell für mich offen" erwiderte Derek stolz.

„Bei mir ist es ähnlich" meinte Nate, „Zuerst werde ich eine Runde Work and Travel machen und dann bei Pottages einsteigen. Die suchen dringend neue Mitarbeiter und mit ein wenig Auslandserfahrung sind meine Chancen gleich doppelt so hoch."

Nicole fühlte sich ein wenig schlecht. Sie alle hatten bereits einen genauen Plan, was sie machen wollten und hatten sich bereits um ihre Stelle gekümmert, während sie sich um die Zeit zwischen ihrem Abschluss und dem Job keinerlei Sorgen machen musste.

„Du machst sicherlich etwas mit magischen Geschöpfen, oder?" fragte Phil an Charlie gewandt, der nickte, ein begeistertes Glimmen in seinen braunen Augen.

„Richtig, am liebsten wären mir noch immer Drachen, aber irgendetwas anderes Gefährliches täte es auch."

„Drachen gibt es aber innerhalb Großbritanniens doch nicht mehr, oder?"

„Das stimmt, aber es gibt ein paar Reservate auf dem Kontinent verteilt- oder auch in Amerika, aber mit dem Akzent käme ich nicht klar."

„Muss man dafür etwas Besonderes studieren oder ist es ein reiner Ausbildungsberuf?" fragte die Schulsprecherin nach, sich ein wenig aufsetzend, um ihren Kollegen ansehen zu können.

„Eher eine Ausbildung, aber mit viel Theorie in den ersten Jahren. Es dauert alleine eineinhalb Jahre, bis man zu den Drachen darf und man muss viele Prüfungen ablegen, während man dort ist. Es gibt aber nach zwei Monaten ein dreiwöchiges Praktikum im tatsächlichen Reservat, um diejenigen, die nicht wirklich für den Beruf gemacht sind, heraus zu sortieren."

„Bist du denn für den Beruf gemacht?"

„Ich hoffe doch sehr- klar ist es sehr gefährlich, aber es ist so interessant, mit Drachen zu arbeiten und gleichzeitig Artenschutz zu betreiben. Angst habe ich nicht, aber Respekt. Meine Mutter ist nicht wirklich begeistert, meine Geschwister schon, vor allem Ginny. Dad meinte, dass jeder, der es in unserem Haus bis zur Volljährigkeit schafft ohne durchzudrehen, alles hinbekommt, was er sich vornimmt" Charlie lehnte sich gegen den Boden, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Nicole stimmte in das Lachen der Gruppe mit ein und zupfte gleichzeitig einen losen Faden aus dem Saum ihres Umhangs. Warum wanderten ihre Augen immer so häufig zu Charles Gesicht zurück?

In seinen Augen konnte sie die Spiegelung der Wolken und des Himmels sehen. Gleich nach diesem Gedanken hinterfragte sie, woher diese gefühlsduseligen, kitschig-romantischen Gedanken stammen mochten.

„Noch jemand einen Tee?" fragte Nate und reichte einige Tassen weiter. Charlie setzte sich nun auf, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

Während der nächsten Stunde würdigte er Nicole keines Blickes und schien insgesamt unkonzentrierter als gewöhnlich. Nicole versuchte sich im Gegenzug, noch mehr auf die vor ihnen liegenden Aufgaben zu fokussieren, doch ein eigenartiges Gefühl in ihrem Hals verhinderte manchmal, dass sie auch nur ein Wort heraus brachte. Was ging in ihr vor?

„Vielleicht habe ich doch eine Allergie" meinte sie auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss zu Francis (Phil hatte einen Termin- mit Cassandra) und wischte sich mit der Innenseite ihres Umhangs über die Augen, die merkwürdig brannten, „Äußerst unangenehm. Hoffentlich hat Pomfrey etwas dagegen."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher…"

„Hör auf mit diesen dummen Theorien."

Francis wandte sich ihr zu, einen Arm sanft mit seiner Hand berührend: „Wovor hast du Angst?"

Er ließ ihr keine Zeit, zu antworten: „Du willst Weasley nicht enttäuschen, seine Meinung interessiert dich mehr als die des restlichen Schlosses zusammen. Du hast Angst davor, dass er dich nicht so sympathisch findet wie du ihn- dass er von dir genervt ist. Du möchtest deine Zeit mit ihm verbringen und was, wenn er das nicht will? Der Gedanke reißt dich auseinander, sticht dir ins Herz und schnürt dir den Hals zu. Obwohl du an etwas anderes denkst, kommen die Gedanken immer wieder zu ihm zurück. Du versuchst es auszuschließen, aber es widerspricht all den Gesetzen, die du dir so sorgfältig um deine Denkmuster aufgebaut hast."

Mit einem Mal konnte Nicole den Schmerz, den greifbaren, physischen Schmerz in Francis' Stimme hören. Sie sah den Zwiespalt in seinen Augen.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken trat sie zwischen seine Arme und schloss ihre eigenen um seinen Oberkörper, den Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnend. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er reagierte. Doch dann legten sich auch seine Arme um sie, seine Hände fanden ihre Hüfte, und seine Stirn schmiegte sich gegen ihre Haare.

Die erste heiße Träne fiel von seinen Wimpern auf ihre Wange und ein Schaudern durchfuhr den Slytherin, ehe er sie noch enger an sich zog.

„Shhh" beruhigte Nicole ihn, ihre Hände strichen sanft über seinen breiten Rücken, „Du hättest es mir sagen können, das weißt du" flüsterte sie.

„Und damit unsere Freundschaft für immer in peinliche, unerträgliche Stille verwandeln? So tief bin ich nicht gesunken- du bist mir zu wichtig dafür."

„All diese Dinge…"

„Habe ich zu hundert Prozent ernst gemeint. Du bist die wundervollste Hexe, die ich je kennen gelernt habe. Aber ich…ich sehe auch, dass du nicht das Gleiche für mich empfinden kannst. Nur, weil du deine Gefühle nicht verstehst, heißt das nicht, dass du sie nicht hast. Sie haben jemanden namens Charles Weasley gefunden und egal wie sehr ich ihn auch als Person respektiere, kann ich ihn doch nur hassen, weil er es ist, der dein Herz gewonnen hat. Darf ich dir zu etwas raten, bevor wir so tun können, als wäre das hier nie passiert?"

„Deine Entscheidung."

„Bau dir keine Mauer- du musst den Riss darin finden und sie niederreißen. Alles andere macht dich nur noch mehr kaputt und wird so viel schmerzvoller als alles, was du dir ausmalst. Es ist nicht nur ein gebrochenes Herz, es ist ein gebrochenes Herz gefangen in einem Eisenkäfig. Nur war dieser Eisenkäfig einst mit Gold überzogen und nun, da das weg ist, fängt er an zu Rosten und zeigt seine Stacheln. Es scheint, als wäre das Herz noch ganz, doch in Wirklichkeit, wird es nur von dem Käfig zusammengepresst in einem verzweifelten Versuch, eine heile Welt zu kreieren."

„Versprochen."

Francis trat aus der Umarmung hervor, die roten Augen kurz abwischend und dann mit seinem Zauberstab in ihren Ausgangszustand zurückführend. Als wäre nie etwas geschehen- so wie Slytherins stets mit solch emotionalen Momenten umgegangen waren. Das Lächeln auf seinem hübschen Gesicht hatte noch nie so falsch ausgesehen, und hatte Nicole noch nie solche Schmerzen bereitet.

„Wirst du es schaffen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht- mit der Zeit wird es besser, so viel ist mir klar."

„Du musst mir dann auch etwas versprechen."

„Für dich alles, meine Liebe" er rang sich zu einem echten Lächeln durch.

„Werde wirklich glücklich. Verbittert zu sein…" sie ließ den Satz in der Luft enden, kurz in Richtung des Sees starrend, nicht wirklich mit den Worten ausgestattet, um ihren Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Ich verstehe. Das dürfte machbar sein." Er strich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr und seine Hand verweilte dort für eine Sekunde.

„Komm, wir sollten uns beeilen. Unterricht und so."

Nach der letzten Stunde verabschiedete sich Nicole von ihren Freunden und schritt die Treppen zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf, um Charlie ausfindig zu machen. Die anderen hatten Recht damit, dass sie sich schnellst möglichst aussprechen sollten, um jegliche Peinlichkeit zu verhindern.

Sie konnten ihre Lehrer nicht enttäuschen.

„Wissen Sie, ob Mr Charles Weasley bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum ist?" fragte sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame mit einem höflichen Lächeln und deutete auf ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen, „Wir haben ein paar Aspekte zu besprechen."

„Er war vorhin hier, um seinen Besen abzuholen. Vermutlich ist er auf dem Quidditch-Feld. Er hatte schon immer einen schrecklichen Sinn für Verantwortung."

„Dankeschön" erwiderte Nicole ehrlich, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging gemächlich zurück nach unten. Es war nicht ihre Art, zu hetzen und das würde sie jetzt nicht wegen einem Jungen ändern.

‚Mann- er ist ein Mann, kein Junge' korrigierte sie sich selbst und brachte die nächsten Minuten damit zu, über die genaue Bezeichnung nachzudenken und mit sich selbst zu philosophieren. Das Schlossportal öffnete sich vor ihr und niemand anderes als Charles Weasley eintrat, einer Gruppe von Zweitklässlern die schwere Tür aufhaltend. Jetzt, wo sie sich mit ihm konfrontiert sah, sortierte Nicole erneut aktiv ihre Gedanken und richtete sich auf. Ihre Ehrziehung erlaubte es ihr, auf völlig unkonzentrierten Situationen, unangenehm geradezu, mit professioneller Haltung und Ruhe zu reagieren. Es war wichtig, sich auf Partys mit der gebührenden Würde zu bewegen.

„Charles, die Aufgaben der Schulsprecher warten nicht."

„Oh, habe ich wohl kurzfristig verdrängt. 'Tschuldigung."

„Solange es nicht allzu oft vorkommt."

„Ich treffe dich gleich in der Bibliothek?"

„Oder wir benutzen das Zimmer der Schulsprecher- es könnte eine Einweihung gebrauchen, wie ich vermute."

„Kümmerst du dich jetzt schon um die Gefühle von nicht benutzten Klassenzimmern?" Charlie grinste und Nicole konnte ein leises Lachen nicht verhindern.

„Natürlich, es ist meine wichtigste Aufgabe dieses Jahr. Ich habe es übrigens auf dem Weg runter gefunden, eines der Gemälde hat mich angesprochen."

„Doch kein Klassenzimmer, also."

„Scheinbar nicht, aber ich weiß nicht, wie es sich im Inneren verhält."

Charlie schulterte erneut seinen alten Besen und schloss die restlichen Stufen zu ihr auf. Nach einem Moment bot er ihr unvermutet seinen Ellenbogen an, in den sie sich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue einhakte.

„Diesen Trick habe ich mir von deinen Slytherins abgeschaut- jeder macht das bei jedem Mädchen, mit dem er unterwegs ist. Und das, obwohl sie definitiv nicht zusammen sind. Dad macht es auch bei Mum manchmal."

„Bei uns gehört es zur Etikette, wenn man so will ein Reflex. Manchen Frauen, oder Damen, imponiert das natürlich."

„Ich habe jedoch das Gefühl, dass viele es falsch verstehen werden. Vermutlich muss ich es mir für Cassandra, Phil und dich reservieren."

„Phil?"

„Er würde es nicht falsch verstehen."

Nicole lachte und nickte: „Definitiv nicht, aber andere mit Sicherheit. Hier sind wir- das hier ist der Schulsprecher dieses Jahres, Professor."

Der ältere Herr mit einer kunstvollen Robe, seine dunkle Haut in wundervollem Kontrast zum Wüstensand in seinem Hintergrund, nickte und mit einer Verbeugung schwang das Portrait zur Seite und offenbarte den Blick auf einen strikt funktionellen Raum. Im Zentrum war ein breiter Tisch mit abgerundeten Ecken platziert und ein Großteil der Wände war mit vollen Bücherregalen bedeckt. Der obligatorische Kamin fand sich natürlich auch, nebst einigen schmalen Fenstern.

Charlie ließ seine Sachen auf einen der gepolsterten Ohrensessel, die um den Tisch herumstanden. Von der Decke, neben den schwebenden Kerzen, hingen die Banner aller vier Häuser herab.

„Irgendwie hatte ich etwas anderes erwartet" kommentierte Charlie und Nicole wandte sich von den Bücherrücken ab, trat an den Tisch und stützte sich ein wenig darauf.

„Hör zu, Charlie. Wir sollten ein paar Sachen klären, sonst wird unsere Zukunft für uns unglaublich anstrengend, unangenehm und peinlich. Egal, wie sehr sich jemand von uns vielleicht dagegen sträuben würde, zwischen uns herrscht unbestreitbar etwas wie Chemie. Wir müssen uns jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen."

„Du willst also weiterhin den durchdachten Ansatz wählen und deine Gefühle ausblenden?"

„Im Gegenteil. Mir wurde heute klar gemacht, dass Gefühle genau das sind, was ich möchte. Aber…aber ich bin nicht stark genug, um eine Fehlentscheidung zu verkraften. Etwas, was sich verstecken lässt, lässt sich einfacher reparieren."

Nicole hob ihren Blick und sah ihren Kollegen mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Kamin stehen, seine roten Haare wirkten noch intensiver, noch feuriger, im Flackern der Flammen. Seine braunen Augen wirkten unruhig, doch sie konnte selbst aus diesem ungünstigen Blickwinkel die stählerne Kälte darin erkennen.

„Ich habe mir vorgenommen, niemals eine Person auszunutzen. Und auf genau das würde es hinauslaufen, wenn wir jetzt eine Beziehung anfingen. Du musst erst einmal mit dir selber ehrlich sein und wirklich Leben" er erwiderte ihren Blick unvermutet, „Ich könnte dich in die Arme nehmen und dir sagen, dass alles gut wird. Ich kann dir in die Augen sehen und sagen, dass die Schmerzen verschwinden. Aber ich kann deine Gefühle und Ängste nicht wegnehmen, solange du sie nicht kennst. Du musst den ersten Schritt selber machen. Ansonsten wird uns das hier beide zerstören und ich will diese Freundschaft, dieses wunderschöne Gefühl von Schmetterlingen, nicht verlieren."

„Ich verstehe" antwortete Nicole und zugleich spürte sie etwas in sich zerspringen, ihr Herz zog sich zusammen und Tränen brannten in ihren Augenwinkeln. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war ihr, als wäre ein Schleier von ihrem Inneren gelüftet, als würde sie aus einem tiefen See auftauchen. Wie eine Welle brachen eintausend Eindrücke und Gedanken über ihr zusammen, sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Es war das erste Mal seit ihrer Kindheit, seit zehn Jahren, dass sie wirklich weinte. Ihre linke Hand löste sich von der polierten Tischplatte und sie presste sie gegen ihren Mund, versuchte mit allen Mitteln diese unglaublichen Schmerzen wieder in ihr Gefängnis zurückzudrängen.

Die Welt verschwamm vor ihren Augen, jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper zitterte, und sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. Ohne ihre übliche Eleganz sank sie auf den kalten Steinboden, eine Hand noch immer die Tischkante umklammernd, als wäre es ihr Anker. Es interessierte Nicole nicht, dass sie aussehen musste wie ein Waschbär. Es interessierte Nicole nicht, dass Charles sie in diesem Augenblick anstarrte, als hätte er noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen.

Sie hatte nicht erahnt, dass das Einreißen dieser Mauer, von der Francis gesprochen hatte, so unglaublich schmerzhaft werden würde. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, ihr Herz schmerzte einfach weiter und es schien eher schlimmer als besser zu werden.

Charlie ließ sich neben sie sinken und legte einen seiner muskulösen Arme um sie, zog sie in eine umständliche Umarmung. Seine Hand strich ihr sanft, beruhigend, über den Rücken.

„Shhhh, Nicole. Es wird einfacher, versprochen" flüsterte er, strich ihr über die Wange. Wie ein Beruhigungszauber entspannte seine bloße Nähe Nicole. Die Tränen ließen nach und ihr Herz schmerzte nicht mehr, sondern pochte mit einem stetigen (schneller als gewöhnlichen) Schlag.

„Wir bleiben Freunde, das sollte klar sein" meinte Nicole leise, ein unauffälliges Lächeln, „Das hier möchte ich nicht vermissen. Du bist mir wichtig geworden, in diesen wenigen Tagen."

„Manchmal braucht es nicht mehr" erwiderte Charlie, „Du bist mir also nicht böse?"

„Warum denn? Selbstfindung war schon längst überfällig und das Letzte, was ich will, ist, dich zu verletzen."

„Bereit für Arbeit?"

„Immer. Ich bin eine Slytherin und gut erzogen, erzogen dazu, stets für alles vorbereitet zu sein."

„Willst du dich wieder einschließen?"

„Nein, aber ich finde, dass ein gewisser Grad an Professionalität nicht schadet" erläuterte Nicole und erhob sich, ihr natürlicher Schwung zurück in der Bewegung. Sie gönnte sich einen Moment, um tief durchzuatmen. Die Krawatte wurde gerichtet, der Staub vom Umhang geklopft und Nicole drehte sich schwungvoll zu Charlie um, der mit offenem Mund noch immer auf dem Boden saß.

„Du meinst das ernst"

„Natürlich. Hopp, hopp. Wir haben das Halloween- Fest und die Weihnachtsdekorationen zu planen. Außerdem wären die Siebtklässler sicher enttäuscht, wenn wir ihnen nicht ein paar Partys geben, neben den Quidditch-Feiern."

„Dann lass uns anfangen."

Nicole ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder und zog ein Pergament und eine Feder hervor, um ihr Treffen zu protokollieren.

„Was glaubst du, würde den Erstklässlern am besten gefallen? Wir müssen sie richtig umhauen mit Halloween, sie sollen mal sehen, was wir so alles draufhaben."

„Wie wäre es mit einem Spalier aus verzauberten Rüstungen in die Eingangshalle, wenn sie ihr Visier aufklappen, ist dahinter ein Kürbis."

„Außerdem noch Schwärme von Fledermäusen in ein paar der Korridore, vor allem im Kerker. Vielleicht finden wir noch ein paar Möglichkeiten, Kerzen zu verhexen."

„Spinnenweben sollten klar sein. Was ist mit den Geistern?"

„Normalerweise würden sie erst abends ihre kleine Vorstellung geben, und sie sind nicht wirklich gruselig."

„Warum eigentlich gruselig" warf Nicole mit einem leichten Grinsen in die Diskussion, „Halloween, wie du dich erinnern solltest, kommt ja durch Samhain. Vielleicht sollten wir das einfach aufgreifen. Früher hat meine Familie immer ein Lagerfeuer veranstaltet und meine Großeltern haben verzauberte Steine darum gelegt, die angeblich das nächste Jahr für die jeweilige Person vorhersagen und gleichzeitig beschützen."

„Aber wir können das wohl schlecht für jeden Schüler von Hogwarts machen" meinte Charlie skeptisch, „Für die Siebtklässler alleine, wäre doch nicht schlecht? Es würde etwas Besonderes aus unserem letzten Jahr hier machen, die Häuser ein wenig vereinen."

„Ich würde sagen, das kommt auf unsere Liste. Außerdem können wir dann auch getrost Feuerwhiskey ausschenken und ein paar magische Feuerwerke organisieren."

„Für die ab der dritten Klasse brauchen wir keinen Süßkram bereitstellen, es ist ja Hogsmeade Wochenende. Aber ein bisschen was für die unteren Stufen sollten wir vielleicht machen, beim Mittagessen einfach ein paar zusätzliche Kürbisse mit Sachen aus dem Honigtopf aufstellen."

„Gut. Was ist mit Weihnachten?"

„Wir müssten wissen, was wir an Dekorationen haben. Die großen Bäume werden die Lehrer vermutlich wieder übernehmen."

„Dann bleiben für uns Flure und Gemeinschaftsräume. Nur bloß keine Mistelzweige, das ist meine einzige Bedingung."

Charlie lachte mit einem Nicken: „Da sind wir uns einig. Ich weiß nicht, was Dumbledore besessen hat, das zu erlauben."

„Es ist Dumbledore, er hat vielleicht sogar die Idee gehabt."

 _Fragenkatalog im Anmarsch:_

 **1.-** _Die Beziehung zwischen Francis und Nicole ist ziemlich fundamental für die Entwicklung dieser Geschichte._ **War es richtig von Francis, Charlie eifersüchtig zu machen?**

 **2.-** _Die Kussszene zwischen Francis und Nicole an sich._ **Gelungen oder zu übertrieben? Waren dir Reaktionen realistisch oder hättest Du etwas anders gestaltet?**

 **3.- Ich hoffe, die Unterhaltung über die zukünftigen Jobs der Charaktere waren interessant?** _Es war mein Ziel, von dem Klischee "alle arbeiten im Zaubereiministerium" wegzukommen, da in vielen Fanfictions die Charaktere Auror werden. Oder Lehrer._

 **4.- Wer ist bisher Dein Lieblingscharakter aus der Geschichte?** **Ein spezifischer Grund, oder einfach so?**

 **5.- Deine Gedanken und Emotionen zu Francis' Geständnis, wie hättest Du an Nicoles Stelle reagiert? War es authentisch geschildert?**

 **6.-** _"Bau dir keine Mauer- du musst den Riss darin finden und sie niederreißen. Alles andere macht dich nur noch mehr kaputt und wird so viel schmerzvoller als alles, was du dir ausmalst. Es ist nicht nur ein gebrochenes Herz, es ist ein gebrochenes Herz gefangen in einem Eisenkäfig. Nur war dieser Eisenkäfig einst mit Gold überzogen und nun, da das weg ist, fängt er an zu Rosten und zeigt seine Stacheln. Es scheint, als wäre das Herz noch ganz, doch in Wirklichkeit, wird es nur von dem Käfig zusammengepresst in einem verzweifelten Versuch, eine heile Welt zu kreieren."(Francis). Vermutlich eine meiner persönlichen Lieblingsstellen._ **Was hältst Du davon? War es treffend beschrieben und heißt Du diesen Ratschlag gut?**

 **7.-** _Charlie und Nicole entscheiden sich dazu, erst sich selbst zu reparieren_. **War es richtig, Nicole Zeit für die Entdeckung ihrer Gefühlswelt zu geben?**

 **~*~ (Es folgt eine kleine off-Topic Sache, also...) ~*~**

 _Dieses Kapitel ist vermutlich eines meiner persönlichen Favoriten, einfach weil viel meiner persönlichen Erfahrungen und Einstellungen in die Unterhaltungen und Situationen geflossen sind. War es ein wenig trauriger, deprimierender als zuvor? Definitiv._

 _Aber es war definitiv notwendig, um Euch als Leser verstehen zu lassen, was Liebe und Emotion wirklich bedeuten und wie sehr man davon überwältigt werden kann. (Im Kontext dieser Fanfiction und im echten Leben). 55% der Leser dieser Fanfiction sind zwischen 13 und 18 Jahre alt und dieser Gruppe will ich deutlich machen, dass Liebe weniger mit körperlichen Gefühlen zu tun hat und mehr dazu gehört, als gute Küsse. (Alle, die sich angesprochen fühlen: Eure Meinung ist dadurch nicht wenig relevant. Eure Kommentare und Votes sind mir ebenso wichtig wie die jeder anderen Person)_

 _Als ich angefangen habe mit Fanfiction (mit ungefähr 14, glaube ich), war mir das nicht wirklich bewusst, weshalb viele meiner frühen Werke sehr merkwürdige Ansichten bezüglichen romantischer Beziehungen zwischen Charakteren beinhalten. Diese Fanfiction ist nicht nur die Geschichte von Nicole, Charlie, Cassandra, Francis, Phil, Nate und Derek, sondern auch meine Möglichkeit, eine echte Beziehung für die breiten Massen zu demonstrieren. Eine realistische, gute Beziehung, in der die Charaktere Zeit haben, sich zu entfalten. Ein kleiner Gegenpol zu dem, was ich früher fabriziert habe und was ich heute auch noch oft auf Wattpad lese. Kurzum- eine erwachsene Fanfiction im etwas anderen Sinne._

 _Danke an Jeden, der diese Absätze gelesen hat. Hoffentlich habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt._

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_

P.S.: An alle, die älter an 18 sind (z.T. älter als 45, wodurch ich mich sehr geehrt fühle). Danke auch für Eure Unterstützung und ich hoffe sehr, ihr könnt meine zuvor genannten Aspekte untermauern durch Eure Erfahrungen.


	6. Fiery Ravenclaw

„Dumbledore will uns doch verarschen" kam es recht vulgär von Derek, als sich die Gruppe aus Gryffindors und Slytherins vor der Großen Halle traf, und deutete auf die Mistelzweige, die sich auch zwischen den goldenen Flügeltüren eingenistet hatten.

Nate stieß ihn in die Rippen, doch die „gut erzogenen" Slytherins nickten nur zustimmend.

„Vielleicht ist es nur das Schloss, das irgendwie Unfug treibt" gab Phil zu bedenken, hielt sich jedoch zurück, um nicht versehentlich mit einem Erstklässler darunter geschoben zu werden. Derek hielt ihm am Arm fest.

„Sollen wir es also wagen?" kam es von einer eindeutig genervten Cassandra, die Arme verschränkt. Sie ließ Keinem Zeit, zu antworten, und zog resolut Nate an seinem Ärmel unter das schadenfreudige Gewächs. Nicole hatte das Gefühl, dass sie erneut irgendeinen Hintergedanken hatte. Wollte sie jetzt etwa den Gryffindor verkuppeln, nachdem das zwischen Charles und Nicole…mehr oder weniger mit Erfolg gekrönt worden war.

Die nächsten waren, mit erhobenem Blick und geröteten Wangen, Phil und Derek. Nach einem unangenehmen Moment umarmten die beiden Sich und quetschten einen winzigen Kuss auf die Wange des anderen. Danach traten sie auseinander, als wäre es niemals geschehen und würdigten einander keines Blickes. Nate und Cassandra fingen an zu kichern angesichts des merkwürdigen Verhaltens, welches die beiden an den Tag legte.

„Von euch zwei erwartet er bestimmt mehr als nur so eine Peinlichkeit" grinste Francis und schob Nicole und Charles entschlossen nach vorne, „Beeilt euch bitte, ich brauche meinen Earl Grey."

Charlie verdrehte nur die Augen, doch auch Nicole konnte das Schaudern erkennen. Mit einem zaghaften Lächeln nahm Nicole eine von seinen Händen in ihre, lächelte ihn noch zaghafter an und platzierte die andere Hand in seinem Nacken.

Für einen Moment erkannte sie die Sehnsucht und die Freude in den Augen ihres Gegenübers, dann trafen sich jedoch ihre Lippen und Nicole schloss ihre Augen.

Es war so viel mehr als der erste Kuss vor all diesen Wochen. Sie fühlte sich leicht benebelt, ein Kribbeln breitete sich von ihrem Nacken über ihren Rücken aus und ihr Herz pochte so intensiv, wie noch nie zuvor. Charlies Hand legte sich in ihren Nacken und der Kuss wurde noch intensiver, auch wenn Nicole das kaum für möglich gehalten hatte.

Keiner der beiden vermochte zu sagen, wie lange sie so da gestanden hatten- die Welt um sie herum war vergessen, der Tumult in der Eingangshalle und die wissenden Blicke ihrer Freunde nicht in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt- doch sie lösten sich im selben Moment voneinander.

Die Stimmen der Schüler kamen in einem Schlag über Nicole und sie spürte die Röte in ihre Wangen schießen. Charlie sah sie für einen Moment an, räusperte sich dann und ging an den anderen vorbei in Richtung Gryffindor Tisch.

Es war Cassandra, die Nicole aus ihrem verwirrten Zustand holte.

„Hopp, das Frühstück wartet" rief sie aus und die beiden Schülergruppen trennten sich einvernehmlich. Francis schüttelte den Kopf und kicherte, ehe er rasch unter dem Mistelzweig hindurch trat.

„Ihr zwei seid die Schlimmsten" kommentierte Phil, als er sich hingesetzt hatte, „Ich hätte nie erwartet, die beiden Schulsprecher jemals in einem solch benebelten Zustand zu sehen."

„Ach, das vergeht schon wieder. Ist nur die Neuartigkeit und die wird sich abnutzen, sobald die beiden endlich mal ihre Angelegenheiten sortiert haben" erwiderte Francis mit einer wegwerfenden Bewegung, die er von Cassandra übernommen hatte.

Nicole stützte ihre Stirn in ihre Hand, atmete einige Male tief durch, ehe sich aufrecht hinsetzte und mit einer flinken Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs die Platte mit den gegrillten Tomaten auf sich zuschweben ließ: „Danke für euer Input, aber könnten wir vielleicht ein neues Thema anschneiden?"

„Was hat eure Familie so über die Ferien vor?" kam es ohne Umschweife von Henry, der sich gerade eben zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Nicole lächelte ihn kurz dankbar an, ehe sie Phils Worten lauschte.

Reihum erläuterten die Slytherins nun, dass es vermutlich zu einer Familienfeier in ihrem jeweiligen Château kommen würde, doch es war Francis der anschließend noch einwarf, dass die Fawleys auch noch eine etwas offiziellere Feier organisierten.

„Es ist wie jedes Jahr. Ministeriumsbeamte und ein paar der reichen Familien sind eingeladen, um ein wenig teuren Champagner über noch teurere Roben zu vergießen. Dieses Jahr zwingen meine Eltern mich allerdings, bis zum Ende daran teilzunehmen, weshalb ich nicht nach zwei Stunden einfach zu einem von euch apparieren kann."

„Stimmt, meine Mutter hat es in einem Brief erwähnt" stimmte Phil zu. Die Averys und Fawleys verstanden sich recht gut, auch wenn letztere noch längst nicht so tief mit den Dunklen Künsten und Voldemort involviert gewesen waren.

„Können wir uns also zusammen in der Bibliothek betrinken? Mein Vater hat dort immer eine Flasche teuren Elfenwein stehen. Oder vielleicht doch eher Whiskey…"

Phil nickte und wandte sich dann ihren Freunden zu: „Kommt von euch noch jemand? Cassandra, das wäre für dich die perfekte Eintrittskarte in deine neuen Pläne."

Die Angesprochene lächelte nur wissend: „Ich habe sogar schon meine Einladung, gesendet von Lady Fawley an Ms Cassandra Crawley."

„Immer deiner Zeit voraus" kommentierte Francis mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Zwei Schritte" erwiderte Cassandra mit einem gewissen Stolz, „Wir haben schon seit dem Sommer korrespondiert."

„Sollte ich mich vorsehen? Nicht, dass ich plötzlich vor einem Traualtar stehe und nicht weiß, was geschehen ist."

„Darüber würden wir dich in der Tat rechtzeitig informieren" war Cassandras einziger Kommentar dazu.

„Also ja."

„Keine Sorge, Francis, du bekommst von mir Bescheid, falls sich etwas anbahnt" warf Phil ein, seinen Becher mit Kürbissaft auf die Tischplatte setzend.

„Sehr freundlich. Immerhin auf einen von euch kann man sich verlassen. Zurück zu der Feier: Wer kommen kann, ist hiermit eingeladen. Ich schreibe euch auf die Gästeliste, ganz abgesehen davon, dass unsere Angestellten euch bereits kennen."

„Irgendein Dresscode?"

„Das Übliche"

Die Frage war damit zur Zufriedenheit aller geklärt und man wandte sich dem Rest des Frühstücks zu, welches zu Gunsten aller Spätaufsteher und Übermüdeten an einem Samstag stattfand.

„Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Cassandra?" forderte Nicole auf und ihre beste Freundin folgte ihr durch die Flügeltüren und die Marmortreppe hinauf.

„Was sind deine Pläne bezüglich Francis?"

„Eifersüchtig?"

„In keinster Weise, ich bin nur besorgt. Er braucht niemanden, der ihn ausnutzt- er soll jemanden finden, der ihn wirklich liebt und ihn glücklich macht."

„Ich versuche nur, einen Halt in der Gesellschaft zu finden. Und ich will Francis helfen, diesen jemand zu finden. Nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast, glaube ich, dass ich ein paar Leute kennen, die genau richtig für ihn wären."

„Ich vertraue deinem Urteilsvermögen und deinem gesunden Menschenverstand, aber sobald er verletzt wird…"

„Danke für dein Vertrauen, ich gebe wie immer mein Bestes und jeder, der meinen Freunden wehtut, bekommt es zuerst mit mir zu tun."

Cassandra hakte sich bei Nicole ein, doch die Schulsprecherin konnte einen letzten musternden Blick auf ihre Freundin nicht unterdrücken. Sie war kein solch ausgezeichneter Menschenleser wie Phil oder Cassandra selbst, aber trotzdem konnte sie die kleinen Unterschiede zum normalen Gesicht des Mädchens neben ihr feststellen.

„Bist du sicher, dass keine Emotionen involviert sind?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Deine übliche Fassade hält sich nicht gut genug, um mich zu täuschen."

Cassandra seufzte resigniert: „Zugegeben, ist es möglicherweise auch in meinem persönlichen, emotionalen Interesse, mehr Zeit mit Francis zu verbringen."

„Von welcher Intensivität sprechen wir hier?"

„Vielleicht zwei Stufen unter dir und Charles. Aber es hat sich seit dem Sommer exponentiell gesteigert. Manchmal lässt es meine Gedanken im Kreis rennen, als wäre Francis das Zentrum meines ganz persönlichen Sonnensystems."

„Immerhin scheint es dich nicht vom Planen abgehalten zu haben."

„Niemals, ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Es hat mich angespornt, noch gründlicher und definierter zu werden."

„Was ist deine Idee für die Feier?"

„Ihn von dem abzubringen, was er für dich empfindet."

„In dieser Angelegenheit sind wir uns wohl einig."

Damit war das Thema beendet und man wandte sich den Hausaufgaben zu, die die Lehrer ihnen über das letzte Wochenende vor Beginn der Weihnachtsferien hatten aufgeben müssen. Es half zudem, Nicole von ihren Gedanken abzulenken und sie war äußerst erleichtert, wie leicht es ihr fiel.

„Wusstest du, dass Nate einen Freund außerhalb von Hogwarts hat- er hat wohl letztes Jahr abgeschlossen."

„Es wundert mich nicht im Geringsten. Er ist eine ausgezeichnete Persönlichkeit, warum sollte jemand auch nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollen."

Es herrschte Stille, doch Nicole wusste, dass Cassandra eine viel wichtigere Frage auf den Lippen lag. Sie rollte die Augen und fragte dann, ohne den Blick zu heben: „Heraus damit. Ich kenne dich zu lange."

„Wie war es?"

„Atemberaubend, überwältigend. Es war wie ein…eigentlich eher unbeschreiblich."

„Hmpf."

„Was hattest du erwartet?"

„Dass du das verräterische Strahlen besser aus deinem Gesicht verbannen könntest. Du hättest gar Nichts sagen müssen, dein Lächeln hat schon alles verraten."

„Das passiert bei Gefühlen nun mal. Sie rauben dir sämtliche Kontrolle über deine Muskeln und von deinem Verstand kannst du dich gleich mitverabschieden."

„Klingt wundervoll."

„Die Ironie ist völlig überflüssig. Sobald du selbst einmal auf dieser Stufe angekommen bist, kannst du dir einen solchen Kommentar gerne erlauben, aber bis dahin."

„Ist es wirklich so schön?"

Die Frage klang so unschuldig und mit einem Mal wurde Nicole wirklich klar, dass Cassandra noch nie eine solch tiefe Liebe, solch heftige Emotionen für irgendeine Person auf dieser Welt empfunden hatte. Dass nie jemand ihr solche Gefühle entgegengebracht hatte.

„So schön wie der erste Raureif über den Ländereien im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, wenn du mir diese Formulierung erlaubst."

„Hältst du es für angemessen, jetzt Gedichte zu zitieren?"

„Wenn sie meinen Gedanken und Empfindungen Ausdruck verleihen, dann ja."

Sie arbeiten im Einklang an ihren Aufgaben, vollkommen darin versunken, bis es zum Mittagessen klingelte.

„Wie wusstest du, dass deine Gefühle für Charles echt sind? Ich meine, ihr zwei kanntet euch ein paar Tage, vielleicht eine Woche?"

„Sie waren am Anfang unserer Freundschaft nicht vorhanden, aber wir haben einige Gespräche geführt und irgendwie war das genug, damit mir klar wurde, dass er der einzige ist. Es hat sicherlich gedauert, aber dieses Gefühl, bei ihm wirklich zu Hause zu sein, hat sich einfach verselbstständigt."

Cassandra schwieg mit nachdenklicher Miene: „Als ich den Plan am Ende letzten Jahres entwickelt habe, war mir dieses Ausmaß nicht bewusst. Aber vielleicht hat mich mein Unterbewusstsein auch intuitiv in die richtige Richtung gelenkt. Ich hatte eher erwartet, eine gute Hogwartsbeziehung zu schaffen- keine lebenslange Liebe."

„Du verbuchst es trotzdem als Erfolg, nehme ich an." Es war ein Statement, keine Frage.

„Natürlich. Im Endeffekt war mir dein Glück das Wichtigste und das Ziel habe ich mehr als nur erreicht."

„Ich danke dir übrigens dafür, dass du es getan hast. Es ist ungewöhnlich" Nicole lächelte und legte einen Arm um Cassandras Schultern, „Aber nichtsdestotrotz macht es dich zur besten Besten Freundin, die ich mir hätte wünschen können."

„Gut, dass wir uns so nahtlos ergänzen" lachte Cassandra, einen Arm um Nicoles Hüfte geschlungen, „Wir sind wie Kopf und Herz einer einzelnen Person, auch wenn sich das erst neuerlich entwickelt hat."

„Man wird älter, erwachsener."

„Leider. Mir wird dieses Schloss fehlen, egal, wie sehr ich mir das Gegenteil einreden möchte."

„Es ist einfach zu magisch, würde ich vermuten. Und sieben Jahre sind eine unglaublich lange Zeit, um an ein Gebäude anhänglich zu werden."

„Merlin sei Dank können wir apparieren und uns wenigstens treffen. Als Muggel stelle ich mir das so viel schlimmer vor."

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie die das machen. Vielleicht kappen sie einfach alle Verbindung und fangen von vorne an?"

„Nicht einmal eine Weltreise könnte mich von dir lange genug fernhalten. Vergessen könnte ich schon gar keinen."

„In der Tat. Äußerst merkwürdige Gestalten haben sich uns da angeschlossen."

„Weshalb genau beginnt unsere beste Zeit genau zum Ende hin?" philosophiere Cassandra, sanft mit ihren Fingern über das Grün ihrer Slytherinrobe fahrend.

„Wüsste ich auch gerne. Manchmal kommen mir all diese vergangenen Stunden wie Zeitverschwendung vor, aber dann fällt mir wieder ein, wie viel Spaß wir doch hatten. Weißt du noch, als wir so getan haben, als würden wir ins Pokalzimmer einbrechen?"

„Das war im ersten Jahr. Natürlich" die beiden lachten, gleichzeitig in der Erinnerung schwelgend.

Die Weihnachtsferien hatten begonnen, die Schulsprecher hatten das Schloss gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden verlassen und die Überwachung des Zustands einem Fähigen Vertrauensschüler überlassen. Zu sagen, die Heimfahrt wäre angenehm gewesen, wäre eine unfaire Untertreibung- tatsächlich war dies vermutlich die beste Reise im Hogwartsexpress, die Nicole je hatte miterleben dürfen.

Die Gryffindors und Slytherins hatten es sich im Schulsprecherabteil gemütlich gemacht, welches aufgrund seiner Funktion natürlich um einiges größer war als die gewöhnlichen.

Man war allgemein in angenehmen Gespräche vertieft, eine Runde Zaubererschach wurde zwischen Charlies und Phil ausgetragen. Doch wie es immer ist, wenn man sich amüsiert, verging die Zeit für Nicoles Geschmack viel zu schnell und alsbald verabschiedete man sich auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ voneinander.

Nicole sah kurz Charlie hinterher, wie er durch die Menge auf eine Gruppe von Rotschöpfen zuging, ehe sie sich nach ihrer Schwester umsah. Sie fanden einander wenige Augenblicke später an der üblichen Säule.

„Schönes Schuljahr gehabt?" fragte Maryanne mit einem wissenden Blick.

„Kein Wort" erwiderte Nicole mit einem Grinsen.

„Das versteht sich von selbst. Ein paar von meinen Freundinnen sind ziemlich neidisch auf dich, aber ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollen ihre dummen Münder halten, oder sie bekommen einen Fluch ab."

„Es ist wieder soweit, dass ich mich frage, warum du nicht in Slytherin gelandet bist."

„Überwiegende Intelligenz?"

„Und natürlich Bescheidenheit. Hast du unsere Familie denn schon erspäht?"

„Nein. Vielleicht apparierst du uns am besten nach Hause. So wie ich Dad kenne hat er wieder irgendeine wichtige Angelegenheit, um die er sich kümmern muss."

Nicole seufzte, gab ihrer jüngeren Schwester jedoch Recht und bot ihr im gleichen Atemzug ihren Arm an. Mit gekonnter Leichtigkeit waren die beiden Grantham- Mädchen auch bereits verschwunden.

Auf dem Weg die gepflasterte Auffahrt hinauf (Nicole hatte die Koffer mit einem simplen Spruch zum Laufen gebracht) unterbrach Maryanne erneut die Stille.

„Du magst ihn sehr, diesen Charles Weasley?"

„Ich kann es nicht abstreiten. Er hat in dieser kurzen Zeit unserer Bekanntschaft so viele Mauern eingerissen, mich doch irgendwo weiter gebracht."

„Wie fühlt es sich an?"

Nicole betrachtete Maryanne kurz eindringlich. Dies war das zweite Mal innerhalb wenigen Tage, dass man ihr diese Frage gestellt hatte. Der Schulsprecherin wurde plötzlich klar, wie viel die Kinder von Reinblütern und generell elitären Familien an Zuneigung vermissten, wie wenig sie Emotionen ausgesetzt waren. Trotz all der Liebe, die ihnen ihre Eltern und Großeltern zukommen ließen, schienen die beiden Schwestern doch etwas zu vermissen. War es der anerzogenen Distanz geschuldet oder einfach ein Produkt jahrelanger Disziplin in allen Lebenslagen?

„Es ist, als würden deine Probleme einfach viel kleiner werden. Die Konversation mit ihm läuft wie von selbst und Schwäche zu zeigen erscheint als valide Möglichkeit. Er bringt mich mit Kleinigkeiten zum Lächeln, seine Eigenarten fallen mir auf und beruhigen mich. Das Wissen, das ich mit jedem meiner Gedanken zu ihm gehen und dazu befragen kann, ohne mich minderwertig oder dumm zu fühlen."

„Glaubst du, so jemand findet sich auch für mich?"

Es war eine Frage, die sich Nicole schon fot selbst gestellt hatte, über die Jahre in Hogwarts hinweg. Sie war vermutlich zwangsläufig in einer solchen Umgebung.

„Bestimmt. Vielleicht kennst du die Person ja schon, oder ihr begegnet euch erst noch. Lass dich nicht zu irgendwelchen Dummheiten überreden, nur weil du glaubst, es wäre gesellschaftlich richtig."

„Es gibt da schon jemanden, aber bisher habe ich angenommen, er sei einfach nur eine simple Schwärmerei- basierend auf seinem unangemessenen Kleidungsstil und guten Aussehen."

„Was auch immer der Fall ist, lass dich nicht drängen. Ihr seid beide noch äußerst jung. Lass dir Zeit, deine wahren Gefühle für ihn zu entdecken. Es kann nämlich äußerst überwältigend sein, wenn ohne Vorwarnung alles um dich zusammenbricht."

„Du kannst immer mit mir reden, das weißt du."

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Das gleiche gilt auch für dich. Wer ist denn der Auserwählte, wenn man fragen darf."

„Sein Name ist Jim Frye, er ist ein Hufflepuff, auch wenn er sich manchmal eher benimmt wie ein Gryffindor."

„Noch nie von ihm gehört."

„Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Ich hab gehört, sein älterer Bruder sei verhaftet worden, wegen irgendwelchen illegalen Aktivitäten."

„Der Gerüchteküche sollte man nie glauben. Vor allem nicht, wenn Mädchen involviert sind."

Maryanne nickte zustimmend, ein Schaudern nicht unterdrückend. Nicole war sich bewusst, dass Maryanne definitiv eher zu den Einzelgängern auf Hogwarts zählte und keine solch engen Freunde wie sie selbst besaß, allerdings schien dies die jüngere immer recht wenig zu stören. Sie ließ sich nicht beirren, immer ein wenig anders als der Rest der Familie und diejenigen um sie herum. Diese innere Stärke bewunderte Nicole an ihr, auch wenn ihr schmerzlich bewusst war, was dies von Maryanne tagtäglich abverlangen musste. Zugleich wuchs Maryanne aber auch, und das nicht nur physisch, sondern psychisch. Sie hatte sich im letzten Jahr verändert und Nicole war stolz auf den Weg, den ihre Schwester einzuschlagen schien.

Nicole öffnete die Haustür und die beiden betraten die moderate Eingangshalle, das Grandeur des Dekors kaum noch wahrnehmend. Lady Grantham kam ihnen die Stufen hinab entgegen, ganz ihr majestätisches Selbst, besonders hervorgehoben durch die festliche Robe, die sie wie immer zur Weihnachtszeit trug.

Die kristallenen Eiszapfen, ein Teil der Dekoration, brachen das Licht und fügten dem Ganzen ein noch imposanteres Flair hinzu.

„Euer Vater hat es also erneut nicht geschafft?" die hauchdünne Missbilligung in Lady Granthams Stimme war messerscharf. Es waren diese Momente, in denen man bemerkte, wie sehr sie die Entscheidung zu einer Zwangsheirat ihrer Tochter bereute.

„Er wurde vermutlich aufgehalten, seine Geschäfte verlangen ihm viel ab."

Das war die Stimme von Mrs Grantham, die ihrer Mutter die Stufen hinab gefolgt war, nun an ihr vorbei trat und auf ihre Mädchen zueilte. Auch sie war besonders herausgeputzt, teurer Schmuck glänzte um ihren Hals und in ihren Haaren. Trotz allem umarmte sie die beiden nacheinander, ließ die Koffer auf ihre Zimmer verschwinden und machte eine ausladende Geste in Richtung des kleinen Salons. Die Reisemäntel ablegend taten sie, wie ihnen geheißen und gesellten sich zu ihrer Familie.

Lord Grantham las eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, während eine silberne Teekanne das dampfende Getränk auf die feinen Porzellantassen verteilte.

„Ihr hattet bisher ein angenehmes Schuljahr, nach allem, was man so hört?" eröffnete Lady Grantham das Gespräch, ihr Mann legte die Zeitung weg.

„In der Tat, Großmutter, äußerst unterhaltsam und lehrreich."

„Die Vorbereitungen auf eure Prüfungen laufen entsprechend?"

„Ja, Lady Grantham" kam es unisono von beiden.

„Gut" sie schien nicht zufrieden, ließ das Thema jedoch fallen und wandte sich stattdessen Nicole zu: „Was kann uns die Schulsprecherin mitteilen?"

„Es gibt keine außergewöhnlichen Umstände, lediglich ein erhöhtes Arbeitspensum, dass wir jedoch äußerst gut bewältigen konnten. Die Professoren haben sich zufrieden gezeigt."

„Es ist natürlich außergewöhnlich" widersprach Lady Grantham streng, „Dir obliegt die Aufgabe, die Schülerschaft zu maßregeln und ihnen Manieren beizubringen. Du solltest dies ernst nehmen, es ist eine gute Übung für deine eigenen Kinder."

„Mutter" mahnte Mrs Grantham, „Lass sie ihre sorgenfreie Zeit genießen, solange sie noch kann. Mit achtzehn sollte man nicht an Kinder denken."

„Es war keine Aufforderung, den nächsten Mann zu ehelichen, lediglich ein Hinweis."

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert" warf Lord Grantham ein, „die Frauen aus jeglichen Gesellschaftskreisen machen nun Karriere. Erneut haben wir den Muggeln etwas voraus."

„Hast du weiter über deinen Berufswunsch nachgedacht?" fragte Mrs Grantham an Nicole gewandt. Diese nickte: „Magisches Recht, welche Abteilung es auch sein wird, klingt nach einem ansprechenden Ziel. Zudem gibt es einige Kanzleien, die unabhängig vom Ministerium arbeiten."

Lord Grantham nickte zufrieden, und ein wenig stolz. Er selbst hatte in seiner Zeit Jura studiert und hatte einige Male als Verteidiger und Ankläger vor dem Zaubergamot Stellung bezogen. Dieser Tage wurde er gelegentlich in eben diesen einberufen, seine Meinung trug noch immer viel Gewicht.

„Gibt es eine besondere Tendenz, die du mir empfehlen würdest, Großvater?"

„Verwaltungsrecht, so langweilig es auch klingen mag" er blickte zu Maryanne, die mit einem schuldigen Ausdruck zurücksah, „wäre eine äußerst variable Option. Eindeutig langlebiger als Familienrecht, wo viele nach zwei Jahren aussteigen wollen."

Nicole legte ihre Fingerkuppen aneinander: „ ‚Allen & Brigmore' ist doch recht renommiert, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

„Korrekt. Sie haben in der Vergangenheit äußerst weise Entscheidungen im Bezug auf Klientel und Argument getätigt. Sie sind nicht die besten, aber der neue Vorsitz erlaubt ihnen einen Vorteil gegenüber den anderen großen Kanzleien- sie erscheinen weniger korrumpiert."

„'Es gibt keinen Anwalt, der nicht korrumpiert ist'" zitierte Nicole mit einem Nicken. Es war etwas, was Lord Grantham zu sagen pflegte, wenn er von einer Sitzung des Zaubergamot zurückkehrte. Natürlich war „Anwalt" mit dem Wort „Politiker" frei austauschbar, die Aussage änderte sich nur marginal.

„Hattest du bereits dein Gespräch mit Professor Flitwick über deinen zukünftigen Beruf?" fragte Mrs Grantham ihre jüngste Tochter.

„Ja. Er hat mir etwas in Richtung Journalismus vorgeschlagen, aber vermutlich eher in die Richtung Informationsjournalismus etc. Der Tagesprophet steht außer Frage, zu viel Boulevardpresse."

„Was ist mit deinem Talent in Zauberkunst?" widersprach Lady Grantham.

„Es gibt viele Aspekte, die zu diesem bestimmten Bereich dazu gehören- unter anderem ein Verständnis für das, über was man berichtet. Anstatt mich also mit der Entwicklung von neuen Zaubern und Tränken zu befassen, schreibe ich über die Produkte und präsentiere dem Leser einen qualitativ hochwertigen, objektiven Bericht. In etwa wie in ‚Verwandlung Heute'."

„In der Winkelgasse gibt es einen ausgzeichneten Laden für Magische Kräuter" warf ihre Großmutter ein. Mrs Grantham wollte bereits den Mund öffnen, doch Maryanne war schneller:

„Großmutter, ich respektiere deine Zweifel, aber diese Entscheidung habe ich für mich getroffen und niemand außer mir selbst kann mich davon abbringen. Dies ist etwas, was außerordentlich attraktiv für mich klingt, nach Spaß und genug Verwendung meiner Hirnmasse. Ich möchte nicht in einem kleinen Lädchen enden, in welchem mein Verstand genauso eingeht, wie die Pflanzen um mich herum. Diese Herausforderung ist das, was ich will."

„Junge Dame, es gilt immer noch zu bedenken, welch gesellschaftliches Prestige mit welcher Aufgabe verbunden ist und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass meine eigenen Enkel den Namen dieser Familie mit einem unangebrachten Beruf besudeln."

„Wir reden hier von ehrlicher Arbeit, nicht von einer Karriere als erfolgloser Sänger oder Prostituierte" Maryanne saß nun auf der Sitzkante des Polstersessels, kurz davor, auf zu stehen, „Daher sehe ich nicht, wie das unserem Namen schaden sollte."

„Dir sind die Ausmaße einer solchen Entscheidung nicht bewusst. Weder du, noch deine Schwester, zirkuliert in den selben Kreisen, wie ich- in Kreisen, wo es in der Tat äußerst schädlich ist."

„Wir bewegen uns lediglich in anderen Kreisen, deren Durchschnittsalter die 60 noch nicht überschritten hat. Nicole ist eng mit den bekanntesten Familien unserer Generation befreundet und sie benimmt sich nicht halb so arrogant in ihrer Annahme. Wir jüngere sind uns bewusst, dass wir nicht einfach herumsitzen und unser Geld zählen dürfen, wenn wir etwas erreichen wollen. Und wir wollen arbeiten, anstatt alle zwei Tage eine Party veranstalten zu müssen, weil wir uns zu Tode langweilen. Es ist ein anderes Klima- deshalb arbeiten auch immer mehr Frauen auf eine höherstehende Position zu, weil sie es wollen."

„Maryanne Grantham" Lady Grantham hatte sich erhoben, die Stimme eindringlicher als zuvor. Es war ein Beweis für Maryannes Stärke und Selbstkontrolle, dass sie ihre sonst so steife Großmutter in ihrem eigenen Spiel geschlagen hatte und nicht zuerst aufgesprungen war.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung erhob sich die angesprochene, die Arme weder verschränkend noch eine irgendwie sonst abwehrende Haltung einnehmend.

„Lady Grantham."

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mir derart zu widersprechen und meine Integrität zu beleidigen? Dir steht ein Urteil über die Gesellschaft nicht zu."

„Ich bin Teil der Gesellschaft und ich habe lediglich deine Ansichten kritisiert, nicht deine Person" die Ravenclaw in Maryanne kam zum Vorschein, immer logisch argumentierend, niemals ohne gut durchdachte Begründung, „Wenn du dies also als Beleidigung auffasst, bin ich nicht Schuld daran. Vielmehr hast du meine Aussage mit deiner Umgebung assoziiert und daher so interpretiert."

„Du solltest jetzt auf dein Zimmer gehen" warnte Lady Grantham, doch in dem Moment trat der Vater der beiden Mädchen ein, ein wenig durch den Wind, aber dennoch glücklich.

Er erstarrte, als sein Blick auf die Szene vor ihm fiel: „Guten Abend, alle zusammen."

Lord Grantham nutzte den Moment, um seine Frau zum Sitzen zu bewegen. Diese tat mit einem Grummeln, wie ihr geheißen.

Maryanne begrüßte unterdessen ihren Vater mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis auch Nicole aufgestanden war, um es ihr gleich zu tun.

„Schön, dass ihr wieder hier seid. Es ist immer schrecklich ruhig, wenn ihr nicht da seid."

„Es ist gut, hier zu sein. Was hat dich aufgehalten?"

„Ein paar interne Konflikte, die aber jetzt endlich bewältigt sein sollten."

Der Rest des Nachmittags wurde in angenehmer Unterhaltung verbracht, auch Lady Grantham ließ sich wieder zu weniger schnippischen Kommentaren herab.

„Francis hat mich übrigens zu der Feier seiner Familie eingeladen" warf Nicole beim Abendessen ein, als es passend erschien.

Mr Grantham nickte, sein Weinglas abstellend: „Mir haben sie ebenfalls eine Einladung zukommen lassen, einschließlich meiner wunderhübschen Frau natürlich."

„Du kannst bestimmt auch mit" meinte Nicole an Maryanne, deren Gesichtsausdruck zuvor zwischen Enttäuschung und falschem Stolz mäandert hatte.

„Wenn es mir erlaubt ist?" das Mädchen sah zu ihren Eltern, die beide nur nickten.

„Es wird wie ein kleiner Familienausflug" meinte Mrs Grantham mit einem Lächeln, „Sind eure Roben denn noch in gutem Zustand?"

„Meine schon, aber wir gehen gerne mit der Einkaufen" sagte Nicole, „Du brauchst doch mit Sicherheit eine."

„Du hast mich durchschaut. Morgen gehen wir kurz in die Winkelgasse. Und dir bringe ich ein neues Hemd für deinen Festumhang, Schatz."

Nicole drehte die letzte Strähne ihres Haares um die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und fixierte sie mit eben diesem an der Formation aus Strähnen an ihrem Hinterkopf. Der familiäre Schmuck, der ihr in ihrer momentanen Position zustand, war platziert und harmonierte mit dem blau ihres Festumhangs.

Maryanne öffnete nach einem Klopfen die Tür, die ausgeliehene Schachtel zurückbringend. An je einem Finger der Mädchen schimmerte einer der Familienringe. In ihrem momentanen Aufzug war eindeutig zu erkennen, welche der Töchter die Schönheit der Mutter geerbt hatte. Maryanne hatte die gleichen Karamell-farbenen Augen, die gleichen vollen Lippen und die Eleganz der Wangenknochen.

„Sollen wir los?"

„Ich muss nur noch eben meine Schuhe anziehen. Nimm schonmal unsere Mäntel" Nicole deutet mit einem schlanken Finger auf ihren eigenen hellgrauen Mantel, während ihre Schuhe auf sie zugetrippelt kamen.

Maryanne erwartete sie vor der Tür, trotz Absätze noch immer ein gutes Stücke kleiner als Nicole, und Arm in Arm schritten sie die Stufen hinab, wo der Rest der Familie auf sie wartete. Mr Grantham half seiner Frau gerade in ihren eigenen Fellmantel, als die Mädchen dazu traten.

„Ah, toll seht ihr aus" sagte Mrs Grantham, ihre Satinhandschuhe überstreifend.

Sie apparierten nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung zum Anwesen der Fawleys. Die Dienerschaft hatte den Schnee von der vorderen Terrasse entfernt und ein verzauberter Teppich führte nun die wenigen Stufen zur großen Eingangstür hinauf.

Mr und Mrs Fawley begrüßten die Familie Grantham äußerst herzlich und sofort nach dem Eintreten wurden ihnen die Mäntel abgenommen.

„Guten Abend, meine Hübschen" grüßte auch schon Francis, sich einen Weg durch die Menge auf die Töchter zu bahnend. Ihre Eltern waren bereits auf der Suche nach Bekannten.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Francis" meinte auch Nicole und sie umarmten sich kurz, „Hast du schon jemanden gesehen?"

„Die Averys sind schon hier und Cassandra ist als eine von den ersten aufgeschlagen. Mutter war hellauf begeistert."

„Sie weiß, was sie tut."

„In der Tat" er bot ihnen je einen Arm an, „Ich bring euch an unseren Tisch. Wie wäre es danach mit einem Drink?"

„Gute Idee. Wie lange denkst du, müssen wir in der Öffentlichkeit aushalten?"

„Ich hätte geschätzt zwei Stunden. Danach fängt so langsam das Besäufnis an, also sollte es niemandem auffallen."

„Auch deinen Eltern nicht?"

„Es sind zu viele Leute hier, die sich mit ihnen unterhalten wollen, als dass sie auf mich aufpassen können."

Nicole erspähte Cassandra, die in ihrem Rosé- farbenen Festumhang aus der Menge aus Weiß, Schwarz und Blau herausstach.

„Sie hat sich mal wieder ausgezeichnet vorbereitet. In der letzten Stunde hat sie schon vier neue Verbindungen geknüpft" erläuterte Francis mit einem Lächeln, sich durch seine Haare fahrend.

„Alle männlich, so wie es aussieht."

„So viel Champagner kann eine Person gar nicht trinken."

„Sie hat vermutlich einen Zaubertrank dabei, der sie nüchtern hält."

Cassandra drehte sich zu den Neuankömmlingen, die Perlenketten und der Federschmuck in ihrem Haar funkelte mit dem Kristall des Kronleuchters um die Wette. Mit einer herzlichen Umarmung begrüßten die Mädchen einander.

„Du siehst hervorragend aus. Klassik pur" meinte die Crawley anerkennend.

„Dasselbe könnte man von dir behaupten. Bist du in die 20er zurückgereist, um die Sachen zu bekommen?"

„Fast. Francis hier war jedoch nicht begeistert, muss ich dir sagen."

„Es ist nur nicht sonderlich winterlich" verteidigte der Angesprochene verlegen, „Aber es hat seinen Effekt nicht verfehlt."

„Das muss ich erst noch erfahren" meinte Cassandra mit einem Mona-Lisa Lächeln, erneut einen Schluck Champagner nehmend.

Phil trat in diesem Moment zu der Truppe, warf einen Blick auf Nicole und nach einem kurzen, anerkennenden Lächeln verbeugte er sich vor ihr. Aus seinem Ärmel setzte sich eine verzauberte Blume zusammen, welche er Nicole überreichte.

„Vielen Dank, Phil" Nicole nickte sanft, die Blüte mit einem dankbaren Lächeln annehmend. Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie das silberne Gebilde mit einem schlichten Spruch in ihren Haaren befestigte, wo es den ganzen Abend aushalten würde.

Francis sah verlegen drein: „Wenn es hilft, würde ich dir den ersten Tanz des Abends anbieten."

„Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen, aber das würde mich sehr freuen."

„Hast du von Charlie gehört?" fragte Phil, sich neben Cassandra nieder lassend.

„Ich habe ihm eine kleine Notiz zu Weihnachten geschrieben, aber bisher gab es noch keine Antwort. Mit all den Geschwistern hat er vermutlich alle Hände voll zu tun" Nicole versuchte, ihre Enttäuschung nicht allzu offen zu zeigen.

„Vergessen hat er dich sicherlich nicht" beruhigte Cassandra.

„Das ist auch nicht meine Befürchtung. Ich hoffe nur nicht, dass er sich vollkommen zurückzieht."

Mit einem verständigen Nicken war dieser Teil der Konversation abgeschlossen und man wandte sich den anderen Gästen zu, von denen einige die jungen Menschen erkannten und umgekehrt. Der gesellschaftliche Kreis war zwar groß, aber trotzdem kannte man sich.

„Sind das die Malfoys?" fragte Phil in Richtung Francis, als ein paar Tische weiter in der Tat Narzissa und Lucius Platz nahmen.

Die fünf, gerade auf dem Rückweg von einer Unterhaltung mit James und seinen Eltern, machten einen Bogen für den Tisch der beiden, Grüße ausrichtend und Small-Talk machend. Cassandra war, wenig überraschend, die Hauptakteurin des Gesprächs.

Der Abend war gefüllt mit einer angenehm dahinplätschernden Unterhaltung zwischen den vier Slytherins und Maryanne, einigen Tänzen und dem ausgezeichneten Dinner. Das Highlight für Nicole war der Tanz von Francis und Cassandra, die wie ein eingespieltes Team zwischen den anderen Paaren ihren Weg suchten.

„Ob sie Zukunft haben?" fragte Maryanne und Phil nickte vehement.

„Die beiden ergänzen sich sehr gut, auch wenn es nicht immer so aussieht. Aber man muss der Sache viel Zeit geben."

„Sag mal" meinte Nicole nachdenklich, „Sagt der Name Frye dir etwas? Ich habe gehört, da sollen irgendwelchen illegalen Sachen laufen."

„Natürlich habe ich von denen gehört. Es sind Muggelgeborene, aus einer sehr armen Familie- die Eltern scheinen irgendwie in Drogen verwickelt zu sein und trotz Hogwarts hat das die beiden Söhne mitgerissen. Der ältere, Danny, hat letztes Jahr seine UTZ- Prüfungen gemacht. Jim hingegen ist gerade in der fünften. Eine finstere Gestalt und nicht ganz ungefährlich."

„Ob man den beiden wohl helfen kann?"

„Wie willst du das anstellen?" fragte Maryanne geschockt.

„Ich werde zuerst mit Jim reden, wenn wir zurück im Schloss sind. Als Schulsprecherin ist es meine Aufgabe, auf die anderen Schüler aufzupassen. Mir wird schon etwas einfallen, wie wir auch Danny aus dem Schlamassel herausholen können."

„Die beiden bräuchten ein neues Zuhause, weit weg von den anderen. Kennst die die Ergebnisse von Dannys UTZ?"

„Da musst du Cassandra fragen, das müsste in ihren Portfolios irgendwo auftauchen."

Nicole nickte und ihr Blick traf den von ihrer Schwester. Sie konnte die Dankbarkeit und Freude darin erkennen.

„Wenn du noch von solchen Familien erfährst, Phil, lässt du mir bitte die Namen zukommen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Ist das jetzt deine neue Agenda?"

„Zumindest vorerst. Dass die Lehrer noch nicht ein Programm entwickelt haben."

„Dafür haben sie ja euch" lachte Maryanne, „Damit irgendjemand die Fehler im System ausbügelt, anstatt sich selbst damit zu belasten. Trotzdem gibt es keine Schule, auf die ich lieber gehen würde."

Phil griff den Pokal mit Kürbissaft, die Mädchen taten es ihm gleich.

„Auf Hogwarts" sagte Phil feierlich und mit einem leichten Klinken stießen die drei auf das alte Schloss an, während durch die hohen Fenster Licht hereinfiel und der Schnee noch immer auf die Ländereien herniedertanzte.

So, ich hoffe Ihr hattet Spaß mit dem Kapitel und seid dementsprechend auf das Fragen-Bombardement vorbereitet.

 **1.-** _Der Mistelzweig ist ein wenig eine Entfernung von meinem anti-Klischee Weg, den ich bisher bei dieser Fanfiction eingeschlagen habe._ **Es war hoffentlich nicht zu schrecklich?**

 **2.-** Eine Weihnachtsparty der anderen Art hat sich angekündigt und Cassandra ist direkt mitten im Geschehen. **Was hältst Du von ihren Taktiken? Wären sie und Francis ein gutes Paar mit Zukunft?**

 **3.-** _Slytherins haben sich bereits in der Vergangenheit (dieser Fanfiction und allgemein) als recht schlecht im Umgang mit Gefühlen bewiesen. In diesem Kapitel ist es Cassandra mit ihrer Frage "Fühlt es sich wirklich so gut an?"._ **Ist das eine Buch- getreue Darstellung und glaubst Du, es ist wirklich möglich mit einem schlechten/non-existenten Konzept von Gefühlen und Liebe aufzuwachsen?**

 **4.-** _Die besten romantischen Beziehungen basieren immer auf Freundschaften._ **War die Entwicklung zwischen Charlie und Nicole zu schnell oder zu langsam?**

 **5.-** _Wie am Beginn des Kapitels erwähnt, beschäftigt sich dieses sehr mit Maryanne. Sie hat sich dadurch bei mir zu einem meiner liebsten Charaktere dieser Fanfiction entwickelt._ **War die Szene im Streit mit ihrer Großmutter gut geschrieben? Was hältst Du persönlich von der jüngsten Grantham?**

 **6.- Wie fandest Du die Party bei den Fawleys? Zu wenig Ball- Action?**

 **7.-** _Es gibt Anklänge eines "Projektes", welches Nicole in die Wege leiten will_. **Macht Hogwarts genug im Bezug auf Unterstützung ärmerer, benachteiligter Familien? Ist das überhaupt die Rolle der Schule?** _Die Rolle von 'Jim Frye' nimmt ein wenig zu_ **\- eine gute oder eher schlechte Entwicklung?**

 _Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und jeden Kommentar,_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	7. Falling into Place

**_[Formatierungsfehler behoben]_**

Ein wenig schwankend auf ihren Beinen machten sich die Grantham Mädchen auf den Weg hinaus aus der mit lachenden Menschen gefüllten Halle, ihre Eltern auf der Tanzfläche erspähend.

„Hier sollte irgendwo eine Couch sein" meinte Nicole, sich über die Augen reibend.

„Das letzte Glas war vielleicht ein wenig zu viel" gab Maryanne zum vierten Mal zu, schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie ihre Handfläche dagegen presste. Nicole lachte.

„Definitiv. Hier, setz dich hin. Phil sollte gleich kommen, seine Tränke wirken wirklich immer."

„Ich erinnere mich dumpf daran, mal geschworen zu haben, nie ein Glas Feuerwhiskey anzufassen. So viel zu meiner Null-Alkohol Philosophie."

„Du bist nur ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, also dürfte das deinen Kodex nicht allzu sehr verletzen."

„Es geht darum, dass ich keinen Alkohol brauche, um Spaß zu haben- wie scheinbar neunzig Prozent aller anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt."

Nicole lächelte, als Maryanne ihren Kopf gegen ihre Schulter lehnte. Die ältere legte einen Arm um ihre Schwester. Jene verfiel immer in einen kleinen Redefluss, wenn sie nervös oder angetrunken war.

„Die anderen denken vermutlich, ich bin der totale Langweiler, dabei bin ich bei jeder Quidditch Party dabei gewesen. Und das alles nur, weil ich nicht gerne trinke. Immerhin erinnere ich mich noch an all die Sachen, die ich gemacht habe. Ist doch deutlich besser, als nach einer viertel Stunde Rechts von Links nicht mehr unterscheiden zu können."

Kurzes Schweigen.

„Mein Limit…ich kenne mein Limit nicht, sage ich jedes Mal…"

Erneut Stille und Nicole wusste, dass Maryanne soeben weggenickt war. Sie hatte eine recht niedrige Toleranzgrenze, noch tiefer als Nicoles.

Phil kam eine Treppe hinab geschritten und drehte eine Phiole triumphierend zwischen den Fingern.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Diese ganze Frye Geschichte hat sie ganz schön mitgenommen. Der Druck und die Angst haben sie ein wenig übermütig werden lassen, aber jetzt hat sie sich beruhigt. Wenn sie das genommen hat, werde ich sie nach Hause bringen."

„Kommst du danach nochmal?"

Nicole lächelte: „Ja. Sie wird die ganze Nacht durchschlafen und Lady Grantham wird auf sie aufpassen."

Phil nickte verstehend während Nicole ihre Schwester sanft wach rüttelte. Ihre Worte über ihre Großmutter hatte sie ernst gemeint, trotz all der Streitigkeiten zwischen ihr und Maryanne, würde Lady Grantham noch immer alles tun, um ihre Sicherheit und Gesundheit zu garantieren. Sie liebte ihre Enkelinnen und würde ihren eigenen Schlaf sofort unterbrechen, wenn sie bemerkte, dass es Maryanne schlecht ging.

„Trink das, dann bring ich dich nach Hause" flüsterte Nicole, Maryanne tat wie ihr geheißen. Phil begleitete sie noch bis zur Apparationsgrenze. Mit einem Plop waren sie verschwunden.

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später erschien Nicole erneut auf der Türschwelle von Fawley House, wo sie direkt von Cassandra in Empfang genommen und in das Studierzimmer gezogen wurde.

Die Slytherins hatten sich dort versammelt, eine eigene kleine Party veranstaltend. Aus einem Radio drang entschieden weniger Klassische Musik als im Saal und man ließ die anstrengende Maske der Perfektion für einige Stunden sinken, es war die inoffizielle Pause in ihrer Poise, die sich die Gruppe jedes Jahr erlaubte, um wenig später erneut in ihre Rolle zu fallen.

Die unbequemen Schuhe standen an den Bücherregalen und Vitrinen entlang verteilt, die meisten hatten die warmen Festumhänge abgelegt, sämtlichen Schmuck in irgendwelchen Taschen verstauend. Nicole öffnete ebenfalls die Knöpfe und Schlaufen mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs, sich problemlos bis auf das knielange Unterkleid ausziehend.

Francis lehnte gegen eines der Regale, das Hemd aus der Hose gezogen und die Hosenträger gelockert, und paffte an einer der Pfeifen seines Vaters. Nicole gesellte sich zu ihm, der Rest ihrer Freunde war in einem engen Bündel auf der designierten Tanzfläche miteinander verknotet.

„Es wird jedes Jahr besser" sagte sie, ihre Frisur auflösend.

„Und notwendiger" fügte Francis nickend hinzu, „Es war gut, das wir damit angefangen haben. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich würde platzen, wenn ich auch nur ein weiteres nettes Wort sagen muss. Diese Höflichkeit macht mich kirre."

„Es war die richtige Entscheidung. Hier sind wir unter uns, alle kennen die Regeln und es ist eine recht kontrollierbare Umgebung."

„Lust auf eine Runde?" fragte Francis, seine Hand zu ihr ausstreckend, Nicole nickte und ließ sich lachend von ihm in den Knoten ziehen. Zum Rhythmus der Musik begannen die beiden, hemmungslos zu hüpfen- ließen sich gemeinsam mit den anderen fallen, einfach frei.

„Professor McGonagall, haben Sie einen Moment?" fragte Charles, als er und Nicole sich nach einer Besprechung über die Geschwister Frye mit der stellvertretenden Schulleitung trafen.

„Natürlich, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, das ein Schüler aus einer etwas ärmeren Familie möglicherweise in weitreichenden Schwierigkeiten steckt" erläuterte Nicole, vorsichtig, so wenig von ihren Quellen Preis zu geben, wie möglich.

„Können Sie das ausführen?"

Nicole nickte: „Es handelt sich und Jim Frye und seinen älteren Bruder Danny. Die beiden stammen aus einer Familie, die in der Muggelwelt in illegale Geschäfte mit Drogen verwickelt ist. Es ist anzunehmen, dass sie auch mit der Mafia in Kontakt stehen. Die beiden Söhne scheinen trotz ihre Ausbildung hier und all der Aussichten auf ein besseres Leben darin verwickelt zu werden."

„Wir haben uns gedacht, es müsste eine neue Regelung für solche Fälle geben und wollen bei den Fryes mit der Aufräumarbeit beginnen" ergänzte Charlie.

McGonagall nickte nachdenklich: „Wir haben im Kollegium natürlich Wind bekommen, nachdem Danny versucht hat, Rauschgifte an seine Mitschüler zu verkaufen, aber leider sind uns ohne offizielle Unterlagen die Hände gebunden, entweder aus der Muggelwelt oder von unserem Ministerium. Die Eltern haben offenbar weitreichende Kontakte und ein solch überzeugendes öffentliches Bild, dass sie fast unantastbar scheinen. Die Mafia, in der die Fryes involviert sind, schaffen besagtes Bild."

Nicole seufzte, ihre Hände kurz ineinander verschränkend.

„Es gab von Gringotts aus natürlich die übliche Stiftung, damit sie sich die Utensilien und Bücher leisten können, aber mehr war wirklich nicht möglich. Es tut mir Leid."

Die beiden Schulsprecher verließen das Büro der Professorin.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir können die zwei doch schlecht im Stich lassen!" Charlie konnte seine Wut deutlich schlechter im Zaum halten, als Nicole. Fast schien er mit einem Fuß aufzustampfen.

„Bis beim Zaubergamot jemandem auffällt, dass man da etwas machen muss, kann es noch Jahrzehnte dauern…"

„Kannst du deinem Großvater nicht schreiben- du weißt schon, ein wenig deine eigenen Kontakte spielen lassen."

„Du weißt genau, dass die Leute in der Versammlung sich nicht für Muggel interessieren. Das hat nicht genug Prestige."

„Argh!" rief Charlie frustriert, fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Da ist man endlich mal in einer Position, um was zu bewirken, und dann schiebt einem die nächst höhere Person einen Riegel vor."

„Zitronenbonbon?"

Charles und Nicole fuhren herum, niemandem um diese Uhrzeit auf den Gängen erwartend. Dumbledore lächelte sie durch seine Halbmondgläser an.

„Ähm, danke" erwiderte Nicole perplex und nahm die Süßigkeit aus der kleinen Dose, die der Professor ihnen anbot.

„Wenn ich Ihnen beiden einen Rat geben darf. Verfahren Sie sich nicht zu sehr auf die offiziellen Regeln, sondern verwenden Sie den Einfluss, den Sie bereits aufgebaut haben. Ihre eigene Position kann schon viel erreichen. Hogwarts erscheint Ihnen vielleicht wie ein Tropfen auf heißem Stein, aber dieses Schloss ist die Heimat vieler. Etwas, was hier anfängt, kann weit kommen. Gute Nacht."

Damit verabschiedete der Schulleiter sich von den Schulsprechern, beide noch immer ein wenig verwirrt von der kurzen Rede.

„Was jetzt?" fragte Nicole, doch Charlie hatte sein offizielles „Denkgesicht" aufgesetzt.

„Wir machen das, was er uns geraten hat. Als erstes kündigen wir eine Anlaufstelle für Kinder aus Problemfamilien an, geben ihnen Ohren, die ihnen zuhören."

„Wir legen eine Kartei an, für Lehrer und Vertrauensschüler- auch in der Zukunft" fuhr Nicole mit einem Lächeln fort, „Damit diese Leute immer unterstützt werden."

„Genau, wir geben ihnen das Gefühl, dass sie nicht alleine sind, und dass jemand für sie da ist. Jeden Tag, zu jeder Uhrzeit- auch in den Ferien."

„Wie können wir denen jedoch helfen, die in den Ferien wirklich weg müssen, die am besten nicht nach Hause zurückkehren?"

„Wir geben ihnen ein zweites zu Hause!" sagte Charlie, ein begeistertes Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Unser Einfluss!" Nicole fuhr sich lachend durch die Haare, „Natürlich- wir fragen die Schülerschaft, bitten um Solidarität und bauen ein Netzwerk auf. Irgendjemand von denen, die sich zur Aufnahme bereit erklärt haben, stehen in Bereitschaft, einen Hilfe suchenden aufzunehmen."

„Glaubst du, das funktioniert?"

„Ich will das doch sehr stark hoffen. Es geht hier um die magische Gemeinschaft, und Hogwarts Schüler sind vielleicht untereinander angeblich zerstritten, aber am Ende des Tages sind wir alle noch immer eine Schule."

Unvermutet schlang Charlie seine Arme um Nicole, zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit, diese zu erwidern, als er sie lachend umherwirbelte, ihre Fußspitze streifte gerade so über den steinernen Boden.

Nicole vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie lange sie so dagestanden hatten. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte- das leichte Flattern in ihrem Bauch, das Herzklopfen und innere Wärme zogen sie in einen eigenen Wirbel. Charlie schien es ähnlich zu gehen, sein Gesicht hatte sich in ihren Nacken vergraben.

„Ich würde dich gerade gerne küssen" murmelte Nicole, einem merkwürdigen Gefühl folgend. Charlie bewegte sich nicht.

„Das ist keine gute Idee" erwiderte er, kaum hörbar.

Nicoles Stirn sank gegen seine Schulter: „Ich weiß."

Langsam lösten sie sich aus der engen Umarmung, doch Charlie hielt ihre Hand sanft in seiner. Vorsichtig hob er sie zu seinem Gesicht, die Flammen der Fackeln an der Wand warfen weiche Schatten über die Szenerie. Unendlich sachte berührte er mit seinen Lippen ihre Knöchel, den Blickkontakt mit Nicole nie unterbrechend.

Es war seine unausgesprochene Anerkennung der Gefühle der beiden zueinander, ohne seine eigenen Prinzipien zu brechen.

„Bis morgen" flüsterte Nicole, Charlie ließ ihre Hand los und lächelte.

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker hätte Nicole vor Freude in die Luft springen und singen können, doch stattdessen richtete sie ihre Haare und ging elegant in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was hat McGonagall gesagt?" fragte Phil, von seinem Buch aufblickend. Cassandra und Francis waren in einer Unterhaltung vertieft, unterbrachen diese jedoch.

„Nur, dass die Schule auf offiziellem Weg nichts dagegen machen kann. Zu wenig Dokumente und Angaben für das Ministerium. Dumbledore hat uns allerdings eine Idee gegeben."

„Fahr fort" Cassandra hatte sich aufgeregt aufgesetzt.

„Wir wollen ein Netzwerk aufbauen, den betroffenen Schülern eine Anlaufstelle in Hogwarts geben und gleichzeitig freiwillige Familien dazu bringen, diesen Schüler ein richtiges zu Hause außerhalb der Schule zu geben."

„Für magische Familien auch, oder?"

„Für jeden" sagte Nicole stolz, setzte sich neben Henry auf die Couch, „Mehr können wir nicht machen, aber diese Möglichkeiten sind schon ein guter Anfang."

„Klingt wirklich nach etwas" gab Francis zu, „Ich melde übrigens meine Familie als freiwillig. Vielleicht kann meine Mutter sogar eine Gala abhalten, um die anderen Familien aus unserem Kreis für die Sache zu überzeugen."

„Die Gala werde ich selbst machen, aber wir können die Reichweite deiner Mutter sicherlich gebrauchen" erwiderte Nicole lachend.

„Uns habt ihr auch schon hinter uns" sagte Cassandra, „Ich habe auch schon extra ein paar Portfolios von bekannten Problemfamilien rausgesucht, sind ungefähr zehn. Morgen suche ich auch direkt nach passenden Familien und eventuellen Schwachstellen."

„Gut."

„Bei uns wird es vermutlich ein wenig komplizierter. Averys… es ist ein Fluch."

„Keine Sorge Phil, nicht jeder ist verpflichtet."

„Ich würde aber gerne helfen."

„Was hält dich ab?" fragte William Flint achselzuckend von seiner Position auf dem Teppich aus, „Ich bekomme nach dem Schulabschluss die Schlüssel zu meinem eigenen Häuschen, ein eigenes Verlies in Gringotts und bin danach absolut eigenständig. Solange es kein Muggelgeborener ist, kann meine Familie dagegen nicht wirklich was sagen."

Phil nickte, schien jedoch wenig überzeugt.

„Du kannst uns ja einfach unterstützen, indem du Augen und Ohren nach Problemfamilien offen hältst."

„Gute Idee, Cassandra" lobte Nicole, das Pergament für einen Aufsatz herausziehend, und ihre Arbeit daran fortsetzend.

Eine Woche später war das Grundkonzept angelegt, die Vertrauensschüler informiert und die Lehrerschaft von Dumbledore zur Aufmerksamkeit aufgerufen. Es war ein Abendessen, zu welchem alle Schüler versammelt worden waren- vermutlich in Erwartung einer großen Ankündigung. Die Gerüchteküche hatte sich erneut verselbstständigt und jegliche Theorie von der Einstellung eines Bergtrolls bis hin zur Absage aller Prüfungen war alles vertreten.

Charlie gab Nicole über die Halle hinweg ein Zeichen und die beiden Schulsprecher erhoben sich, als Dumbledore ebenfalls aufstand. Sofort verfielen alle in angespanntes Schweigen.

„Meine Lieben. Ich habe euch heute Abend hier zusammengerufen, weil unsere beiden Schulsprecher euch gerne eine wichtige und überfällige Idee vorstellen möchten. Sie haben meine volle Unterstützung und ich hoffe, dass wir als Schulgemeinschaft heute Abend etwas auf die Beine stellen können, was die Zeit überdauert und vielleicht sogar seinen Weg in die Gesetzgebung findet. Bitte…"

Applaus brandete auf und Nicole atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, ehe sie sich zu Charlie auf das Podium gesellte. Jahrelange Übung hatte sie für genau solch einen Moment vorbereitet, weshalb ihre Nervosität sich bald verflüchtigte.

„Guten Abend" grüßte sie mit einem herzlichen Lächeln, „Wir, Charlie und ich, haben von einigen Problemfällen unter euch gehört- von Schülern, deren familiäres Umfeld verhindert, dass sie das Leben führen können, welches sie verdienen."

Charlie fuhr fort: „Wir sprechen hier von Dingen wie Armut, Drogen, häuslicher Gewalt und Prostitution. Diesen Zustand können wir nicht einfach hinnehmen, weshalb wir hier in Hogwarts damit anfangen wollen, den Betroffenen jegliche Unterstützung zu bieten, die sie brauchen."

„Zum ersten rufen wir diejenigen auf, die sich in solch einer Situation sehen, sich bei uns und den Vertrauensschülern, den Lehrern zu melden. Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, hier kann euch nichts passieren und wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, damit euch nie wieder jemand schaden kann."

„Im Umkehrschluss fragen wir jeden aus einer gut situierten Familie, sich für die eventuelle Aufnahme der Betroffenen bereit zu erklären. Jeder einzelne von euch könnte die Rettung für viele bedeuten, einfach dadurch, dass ihr ihnen einen möglichen Rückzugsort bietet. Es geht um die Sicherheit anderer Zauberer, vollkommen unabhängig von ihrem ‚Blutstatus'" erläuterte Charlie weiter, „Wir haben bereits zusagen mehrerer Familien, die von sich aus eine Gala organisiert haben, um Spenden für einen Fond zu sammeln, der eingerichtet werden soll. Er dient der finanziellen Hilfe, zusätzlich der gesetzlichen Unterstützung durch Gringotts."

„Wer Fragen hat, kann diese jetzt stellen oder sich später an uns wenden."

Jemand am Ravenclaw Tisch war aufgesprungen, kaum, dass Nicole geendet hatte: „Wer sind die Familie, von denen ihr gesprochen habt?"

„Die Gastgeber sind die Granthams- zusätzlich angemeldet haben sich die Familien Crawley, Fawley, Gobelin, Weasley, Tonks, Plous, Morton, Abbott, Shacklebolt und Longbottom. Weitere Spender sind die Malfoys, Averys und Bulstrodes."

Dass dies viel mit dem Prestige und wenig mit der Sache an sich zu tun hatte, ließ Nicole geschickt unter den Tisch fallen. Cassandra hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, als sie beim Tagespropheten die Information hatte fallen lassen.

Nickend ließ sich der Ravenclaw Schüler auf seinen Stuhl sinken, woraufhin eine Gryffindor aufstand:

„Wie können die Schüler in Not ihre Gastfamilie kontaktieren, ohne, dass sie zu lange warten müssen?"

„Erst einmal" sagte Charlie mit einem Grinsen, „Danke für den Begriff ‚Gastfamilie'- wir hatten dafür noch keinen Namen. Zu der Frage. Die Professoren arbeiten bereits an einer schnellen Lösung. Möglicherweise wird es mit einem Zauber gehandhabt, möglicherweise mit einem Portschlüssel."

Das Mädchen setzte sich, jemand ein paar Plätze von ihr entfernt stellte die nächste Frage.

„Wie wird jemand zugeordnet und was ist mit Leuten, die Hogwarts schon verlassen haben?"

„Die Zuordnung passiert per Zufallsprinzip, außer natürlich es gibt von einer Seite einen Wunsch oder bestimmte Vorschriften. Aber wir wollen, dass jeder eine Gastfamilie hat" erläuterte Charlie, wonach Nicole die zweite Frage beantwortete.

„Ehemalige Schüler können natürlich die Professoren kontaktieren, doch davon abgesehen sind uns leider noch die Hände gebunden. Das Gesetz ist noch nicht vollständig, um derlei Dinge zu garantieren. Wenn jemand von einer Familie, von einem Alumni, weiß, informiert diejenigen über dieses Programm und gebt, wenn nötig, die Kontaktdaten an die Schulsprecher weiter. Natürlich wird das hier auch nach unserem Abgang weiterhin aufrechterhalten werden."

„Bevor wir also die Professoren euch ins Bett schicken lassen, noch ein kleines Abschlusswort: Egal wie sehr ihr glaubt, dass ihr alleine dort durchkommt, dass ihr uns nicht braucht- bitte springt über euren Schatten und redet mit uns. Niemand wird ausgelacht, niemand muss sich dafür schämen. Wenn ihr mit jemandem befreundet seid, helft ihnen. Wir wissen nicht, wie es vielleicht endet."

„Dankeschön und nutzt die Gelegenheit" beendete Nicole und tosender Applaus erfüllte die Halle, die ersten standen auf und alsbald waren die Schulsprecher mit einer stehenden Ovation konfrontiert.

Charlie sah zu Nicole und diese lächelte ihm zufrieden entgegen. Sie hatten es geschafft, wirklich etwas erreicht mit den Mitteln, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen.


	8. Softly

Schon am nächsten Morgen warteten einige Schüler vor den Klassenzimmern der Professoren, oftmals um ihre Familie (viele Muggelgeborene unter ihnen) für das Programm zu melden.

Es war jedoch deutlich später am Tag, als eine kräftige Hand Nicole in einen Geheimgang hineinzerrte.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was deine Schwester dir erzählt hat, aber bitte haltet euch aus unserer Angelegenheit heraus" knurrte ein Hufflepuff, deutlich größer als sie selbst und hielt sie mit seinem Zauberstab im Schach.

„Jim Frye?"

„Ganz Recht."

„Hör zu, du machst mir keine Angst, also kannst du vielleicht deine merkwürdige Pose fallen lassen. Sie ist lächerlich."

„Wer glaubst du, wer du bist?!"

„Jemand, der dir helfen kann."

„Es gibt nichts…" er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, doch Nicole legte ihm eine Hand auf den Zauberstabarm, drückte sie nach unten.

„Hier kann dir niemand etwas tun, Jim. Danny und du, ihr habt etwas so viel besseres verdient als das. Ihr könnt dort herauskommen, könnt eure wahre Zukunft endlich entdecken. Ihr seid Zauberer! Euch steht eine ganze Welt offen, die ihr einfach so verlassen wollt- jetzt, wo euch endlich jemand die Tür offen hält."

„Dieser Mafia, dieser Gang, entkommt man nicht einfach. Die wissen nichts von unserer Begabung."

„Was hindert euch dann?"

„Dass unsere Eltern damit drohen, das Geheimhaltungsabkommen zu brechen und die zu einer Hexenjagd wie vor hunderten Jahren aufrufen werden! Außerdem kann man nicht einfach so aufhören, Drogen zu nehmen!"

Er sah aus, als hätte er all das nicht sagen wollen. Seine Faust krachte gegen die Steinwand neben Nicoles Kopf.

„Gib mir deine Hand" sagte Nicole, doch als er nicht reagierte, packte sie sein Handgelenk und zog die geballte Faust in Richtung ihres Zauberstabs.

„Episkey."

Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, obwohl das recht schmerzhaft gewesen sein musste.

„Überleg es dir. Wenn du dich umentschieden hast, kannst du mir oder Charlie eine Eule schicken."

Er antwortete noch immer nicht, weshalb Nicole sich mit einem letzten Blick auf den Weg zu Verwandlung machte, den Wandteppich wieder vor den Geheimgang fallen lassend. Jim hatte ihre Vermutung nur bestätigt, dass all diese Dinge die Opfer so sehr zerstörten, dass sie Hilfsbereitschaft mit verachtendem Mitleid verwechselten.

„Hey" grüßte Cassandra und wedelte mit einem Zettel herum, „Den hier habe ich gerade von einer Zweitklässlerin in die Hand gedrückt bekommen, Slytherin. Wir haben den ersten offiziellen Hilferuf."

„Das ist ein guter Anfang. Ich hatte gerade einen Zusammenstoß mit Jim. Bei den älteren Schülern wird es deutlich schwerer als bei jüngeren."

„Nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben, sie werden es schon noch verstehen. Mach dich nicht verrückt, weil sich nicht alles sofort geklärt hat."

„Ich weiß, das war auch gar nicht das Problem" seufzte Nicole, „Es war nur, dass alles so exzellent funktioniert hat bisher. Doch nun scheinen wir an der echten Weggabelung angekommen zu sein, hier wird sich zeigen, ob es wirklich funktioniert."

Cassandra hob erneut den Zettel hoch, den sie in einen neuen Ordner einfügen würde: „Es funktioniert."

Nicole lächelte schwach, sah auf die ordentliche Handschrift des Mädchens.

„Zweite Klasse, hast du gesagt?"

„Hmm? Ja."

Die Schulsprecherin lächelte schwach, kopierte den Zettel mit einem Schwung und steckte die Kopie in die Tasche.

Nachdem der Unterricht für den Tag beendet war, begab sie sich auf die Suche nach Jim Frye, öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs, als sie Stimmen hörte.

„…vollkommen unnötig!"

Ein Mädchen erwiderte: „Sei nicht albern. Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass ihr Probleme habt. Und was, wenn ich meine Schwester darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe? Es ist ihre Aufgabe, sich um Schüler zu kümmern und wer weiß, wie viele zuhause misshandelt werden, weil sie keinen haben, den sie hier um Hilfe fragen können."

„Das ist trotzdem noch immer eine Privatsache!"

„Ach, nur weil es auf deinen Gefühlen und deinem Stolz herumtrampelt, kannst du die ganze Aktion nicht schlecht reden. Sie ist etwas Gutes, das Richtige!"

„Hey- wir sind hier noch nicht fertig!"

„Würdest du mich bitte loslassen, Jim?" Maryannes Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden, Nicole kannte den Tonfall.

„Angst?"

„Nein- ich habe nur gerade festgestellt, dass meine Sorge um meine Mitschüler scheinbar nicht akzeptiert wird. Jemand hier in diesem Saal muss endlich über den Tellerrand schauen."

Maryanne schritt wenig später mit nicht viel mehr als einem stolzen Blick durch die Tür und ging, Nicole ignorierend, die Marmortreppe hinauf. Sie wusste genau, dass Maryanne jetzt Zeit für sich brauchte, die Fassade würde gleich bröckeln.

Nicole trat unterdessen durch die noch offene Tür in den Besenschrank, die Albernheit der Situation beiseite schiebend.

„Man wird euch gar nicht los" schnaubte Jim, die Arme verschränkend.

„Nein. Ich wollte dir nur etwas zeigen" Nicole zog den Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und hielt ihn Jim vor die Nase.

„Danielle Baker, na und?"

„Das hier ist ein Zwölfjähriges Mädchen aus Slytherin, ein Halbblut. Ich habe vorhin mit ihr gesprochen- ihr älterer Bruder hat sich letztes Jahr umgebracht, weil er zu Hause misshandelt wurde, weil seine Eltern seine Schwester fast zu Tode geprügelt haben, und er sie nicht beschützen konnte."

Jim hielt seine steinerne Fassade aufrecht.

„Sie fürchtet sich, vor ihren Eltern; davor, dorthin zurück zu müssen. Keiner ist für sie da, niemand. Aber jetzt können wir etwas dagegen tun."

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Dass du einsiehst, dass das hier nicht sinnlos ist- dass es euch beiden helfen wird."

Jim schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir kommen klar. Im Gegensatz zu dieser Danielle können wir uns wenigstens wehren."

„Dann tu mir wenigstens diesen einen Gefallen" setzte Nicole ein, was ihn zum Halten bewegte. Er sah auf, seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre eigenen.

„Der da wäre?"

„Hilf denjenigen aus deinem Haus, von denen du weißt, dass sie in einer solchen Situation sind. Du willst das hier nicht, aber sie trauen sich vielleicht nur nicht."

Jim nickte und verschwand.

Nicole atmete kurz tief durch, stieß die Tür zum Besenschrank erneut auf und ging zurück in Richtung des Zimmers der Schulsprecher, wo Charlie bereits auf sie wartete.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er hat noch nicht zugestimmt, aber immerhin will er anderen helfen. Ich glaube, die Wand, die er um sich und seinen Bruder gezogen hat, ist einfach zu stark. Vermutlich hat er seitdem er Sprechen konnte nie über diese Dinge gesprochen. Einfach stark sein, anders kann man dort nicht überleben."

Charlie legte einen Arm um sie: „Er wird rumkommen. Ich habe einen Brief an Danny geschrieben, verschlüsselt mit ein wenig Alte Runen. Vielleicht ist er ja ein wenig kooperativer."

„Ich hoffe es. Hast du noch irgendwelche Anfragen bekommen?"

„Zwei Gryffindors, sechste Klasse, haben sich gemeldet. Scheinbar leben sie praktisch auf der Straße, außer, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommen."

„Das sind dann immerhin schon mal drei in einem Tag. Ich glaube, ich werde Danielle persönlich zu uns aufnehmen."

„Sicher?" fragte Charlie nach und Nicole nickte.

„Wir haben recht lange geredet, ein wenig eine Verbindung aufgebaut. Ich glaube, sie vertraut mir und ich mag sie. Meine Familie wird sie gerne haben. Als sie von ihrem Bruder erzählt hat, haben ihre Augen geleuchtet und es tat weh, dieses Licht wieder verschwinden zu sehen. Er war zwar ein Muggel, aber ihr Held."

„Jeder Held hat seine Schwäche" erwiderte Charlie nickend, „Obwohl wir immer für andere da sein werden, müssen wir manchmal auch zulassen, wir selbst zu sein. So geht es mir mit Ginny, ich wüsste nicht, was ich mir vorwerfen würde, wenn ihr etwas passiert."

Nicole legte eine Hand sanft auf seinen Arm: „Es wird ihr nichts passieren."

Charlie grinste. Nicoles Herz setzte für einen unerwarteten Augenblick aus, doch auch sie konnte sich ein unwillkürliches Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Der Weasley hob eine Hand und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bis sie in ihrem Nacken anhielt.

Nicole versank in seinen braunen Augen, die Welt um sich herum vergessend. Charlies Stirn legte sich sanft gegen ihre eigene, Nicole schloss die Augen und sog diesen Moment in sich auf. Die Ruhe, das Flattern, die Wärme. Charlies andere Hand fand ihren Weg zwischen Nicoles Finger und sie verschränkten sich ineinander.

Ein wenig euphorisch, schlicht überglücklich, betrat Nicole nach dem Abendessen den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„Dieses Gesicht" seufzte Francis, lachte jedoch, „Hast du heimlich in der Küche was vom Feuerwhiskey genascht?"

„Nein" das Lächeln auf Nicoles Gesicht wollte nicht verschwinden, „Ich bin einfach nur glücklich."

Cassandra schüttelte den Kopf, während Phil Nicole ausgiebig studierte. Allerdings ließ der Avery sich nicht zu einem Kommentar herab, sondern griff nur schweigend nach einer weiteren Bertie Botts Bohne.

Nicole fiel auch zum ersten Mal auf, dass Cassandra sich zu Francis auf die Couch gesellt hatte. Sie suchte eindeutig seine Nähe. Die Schulsprecherin nahm neben Phil Platz und ließ ihren Blick zwischen ihrer besten Freundin und ihrem Ex-Verlobten hin und her wandern.

Cassandras eigene Augen verließen Francis Gesicht nur recht selten, obwohl das Gespräch zwischen den vieren umhersprang. Vielleicht bildete Nicole es sich nur ein, aber Cassandra errötete sogar in einem Augenblick, als Francis ihren Unterarm streifte.

„Wir sollten es für heute sein lassen" gähnte Cassandra einige Stunden später, der Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich merklich geleert und abgesehen von einigen verzweifelten ZAG- Schülern war es still. Die Crawley stützte sich nonchalant auf Francis Knie ab, um aus den Untiefen der Couch zu entkommen. Eine Geste, die vermutlich niemandem entging. Sie lächelte ihn an und folgte dann Nicole zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

„Sehr unauffällig" kommentierte Nicole.

„Es war nicht als unauffällig gedacht, er sollte es bemerken. Nicht jeder beschränkt sich auf eine passive Rolle in einer Beziehung."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Nach allem, was ich gesehen und gehört habe, hat Weasley bisher immer den Kontakt initiiert. Ich hingegen werde Francis zeigen, wo ich stehe und ihm lediglich eine Reaktion darauf gestatten."

„Ist das ein Problem für eine Beziehung? Wenn nur eine Person Dinge einzuleiten scheint, meine ich."

Cassandras Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanft: „Vielleicht ist es nicht ideal, aber ihr steht noch am Anfang- sogar eher davor- und du selbst musst noch mit deinem selbst klar kommen. Ich würde diese Aktion eher so werten, dass er seine Gefühle für dich irgendwie zeigen muss. Möglicherweise als eine Art Bekräftigung."

Beruhigt ließ Nicole sich in die Kissen sinken.

„Es ist schon ein wenig verwirrend" waren Francis erste Worte auf Nicoles Frage zu Cassandra, „Ich meine, als Freunde sind wir uns schon ziemlich nah, aber ob mehr überhaupt möglich ist…es könnte Jahre dauern und ich will sie nicht verletzen."

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit. Sie wird nicht aufgeben, aber wenn es dir mit jemand anderem Ernst wird, sag es bitte sofort."

Francis nickte und sie beugten sich wieder über ihre Aufsätze, deren Länge und Aufwand sich seit letzter Woche exponentiell gesteigert hatte. Die gesamte siebte Jahrgangsstufe saß zur Zeit der Mittagspause in der Bibliothek, gleichermaßen verzweifelt ob der Aufgaben. Der ein oder andere hatte sich wegen eines Nervenzusammenbruchs schon zurückgezogen, war dann jedoch eine halbe Stunde später erneut neben seinen Freunden aufgetaucht. Eine Pause war bei dem momentanen Pensum einfach nicht drin.

„Schon verrückt, ich hätte schwören können, ich hätte das richtig in Relation gesetzt" stöhnte Phil, ließ den Kopf auf seine Arithmantik Notizen sinken und knüllte das vierte Pergament zusammen.

„Welche Gleichung ist das Problem?" fragte Nicole, selbst noch mit Zaubertränke beschäftigt.

„Die vierte, den Rest habe ich recht gut hinbekommen. Kann doch nicht so schwer sein…"

Nicole setzte einen Punkt an den letzten Satz, schrieb ihre Quellen unter eine schnell gezogene Linie und griff nach der Aufreihung von Gleichungen in Phils eleganter Handschrift.

„Kein Wunder, du hast ein Omega vergessen."

„Was?" Phil griff nach der Kante des Pergaments, welches Nicole aus der Tasche gezogen hatte. Er fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare.

„Komm runter" meinte Henry, eine Zeichnung für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe beginnend, „Du machst dir zu viel Stress, Phil."

„Stress? Das hier ist wichtig, Gobelin!" schnappte der sonst so gut kontrollierte Avery. Die Blicke der Slytherins um ihn wandten sich ihm sofort zu. Ohne Umschweife erhob er sich, seine Sachen zurücklassend, und verließ die Bibliothek.

Cassandra folgte.

„Das war…intensiv" kommentierte Francis.

„Es ist ein intensives Jahr" erwiderte Nicole, „Ich glaube, wir haben es alle ein bisschen unterschätzt."

„Kein Wunder, wenn die Lehrer erst jetzt ohne Vorwarnung mit der richtigen Arbeit anfangen wollen. Alle auf einmal."

„Wir haben Februar, es dauert nicht mehr wirklich lange."

„Vier Monate" protestierte James und zog ein weiteres Buch hervor, welches er dem unglaublich hohen Stapel um sie herum hinzufügte, „So schlimm können die UTZ nicht sein."

„Sehr witzig" war der unisono Kommentar seiner Hauskameraden.

Einige Tische von ihnen entfernt bemerkte Nicole, wie auch Charlie, Nate und Derek in einer hitzigen Diskussion zu stecken schienen. Der Weasley fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und streckte sich ausgiebig.

Rasch wandte sie den Blick ab und vertiefte sich in den Aufzeichnungen für Arithmantik, während in ihrem Kopf bereits ein Plan formiert wurde.

„Wir werden angestarrt" kam es von der zurückkehrenden Cassandra. Auch Phil, deutlich gelassener, nahm erneut Platz in ihrer improvisierten Tafelrunde.

„Wie meinen?" fragte Henry irritiert.

„Ein gewisser Hufflepuff hat euch fest im Blick" erläuterte Phil mit bedeutungsschwerem Ausdruck in den Augen.

Nicole schwieg: „Vielleicht denkt er über das Angebot nach, oder sein Bruder hat sich bei ihm gemeldet."

„Besonders positiv ist die Reaktion zumindest nicht."

Nicole wedelte Cassandras Worte weg.

Wenige Stunden später, als sich die Sonne während den Unterrichtsstunden bereits dem Horizontnäherte, traf Nicole auf ihren Schulsprecherkollegen.

„Wie geht's?" fragte dieser, als sie sich mit einem Sandwich zu ihm auf die Stufen vor dem Schlossportal setzte.

„Gestresst, aber glücklich. Auch ein Stück?"

„Gerne. Ich hab gesehen, dass Phil wohl auch seinen Moment heute hatte."

„Ja, war eine Überraschung für uns alle. Aber wer hat auch gesagt, dass irgendjemand nicht darunter brechen könnte. Was machen Nate und Derek?"

„Sie liefern sich ein Wettrennen um das Quidditch Stadion."

„Und du bist nicht bei ihnen?"

Charlie lachte: „Nein, ich hatte Training und hab noch immer Muskelkater von vorgestern. Die Auszeit war nötig."

Nicole schwieg.

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue, dass du hier bist."

„Oh, das hatte ich irgendwie befürchtete."

„Keine Panik, wenn ich alleine sein will, findet man mich nicht."

Aus einem Impuls heraus, den sie früher geflissentlich ignoriert hätte, verschränkte Nicole die Finger ihrer linken Hand mit seinen eigenen. Charlie schien perplex.

Nicole hätte bei ihrer nächsten Bewegung am liebsten sein Gesicht gesehen, einfach, um in der Überraschung darin zu schwelgen. Doch war ihr dies nicht möglich, da sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter positionierte, sich ein wenig an ihn annähernd.

„So könnte ich hier ewig sitzen" sprach sie in die kalte Luft des verschneiten Winters. Das goldene Licht der Sonne reflektierte auf der weißen Decke über dem Schlossgelände. Ihr Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen.

„Wirklich?" Charlies Stimme schien ein wenig rauer geworden zu sein. Er räusperte sich.

„Ich meine: wirklich?" wiederholte er, was Nicole in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Sie löste sich aus ihrer gemütlichen Position. Der Weasley hatte seinen Kopf schief gelegt und starrte sie an.

Sie atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und auf ihre nächste impulsive Entscheidung mental vorzubereiten: „Ich weiß, wir haben eine Vereinbarung…und die will ich weiterhin ehren. Aber…"

„Aber?" erwiderte Charlie flüsternd.

Nicoles freie Hand fand ihren Weg in Charlies Nacken, die Haare unter seiner Wollmütze ertastend, sich hinein schmiegend. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung näherte sich die Slytherin dem Gryffindor, die eigentlich ungemütliche Lage gar nicht wahrnehmend.

Ihre Lippen legten sich sanft auf seine, sich langsam an die noch immer neu wirkenden Reaktionen gewöhnend. Charlie ließ ihr Zeit und es war, zum ersten Mal, Nicole, die den Kuss vertiefte- zaghaft, ein wenig linkisch, aber dennoch genau richtig. Sie legte nun auch ihre andere Hand in seinen Nacken, sanft über seine Schulter wandernd, ehe sie am Kragen seines Umhangs zum Stehen kamen.

Eine gefühlte Unendlichkeit später, und doch nach zu kurzer Zeit, lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Was machst du mit mir, Nicole?" flüsterte Charlie. Die Angesprochene blinzelte.

„Du bist die wundervollste Person, die ich je kennen gelernt habe. Der Stolz, mit dem du dich hältst, weil du weißt, dass dich niemand einfach umstoßen kann. Wenn ich mit dir rede, sehe ich so viel mehr als die emotionslose Slytherin, deine Augen sind für mich wie…wie der Blick in eine andere Welt und ich sehe dort einen Charakter, der mich voll und ganz bezaubert, bannt. Es macht mich verrückt, weil ich nichts anderes will, als einfach nur mit dir Zeit zu verbringen. Du verwandelst mich in einen Idioten, der schrecklich schnulzige Dinge sagt und denkt."

Nicole musste unwillkürlich lächeln, hob Charlies Hand an ihre Lippen und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Wie kannst du das so…wie wäre es mit einer Reaktion?"

„Verzeihung. Ich bin einfach nur so unglaublich glücklich und kann es nicht in Worte fassen."

„Glücklich?"

„Euphorisch, ekstatisch- jedes positive Attribut, das dir einfallen mag. Aber ich weiß auch, dass wir zurecht warten sollten mit einer Beziehung, egal, wie sehr wir es uns auch wünschen."

„Wir sollten es wirklich ein wenig langsamer angehen lassen."


	9. One Ring to Rule them All

Die nächsten Monate vergingen in einem regelrechten Wirbel aus chaotischer Aufregung. Ohne es wirklich zu realisieren, stand Nicole plötzlich erneut in ihrem zuhause, während die Hitze des Sommers über sie hinwegrollte.

Danielle, das Mädchen, welches sie aufgenommen hatten, hellte den gesamten Haushalt auf und (laut Lady Grantham selbst) ließ die Großeltern um Jahrzehnte jünger werden.

Die alte Gruppe aus Slytherin traf sich noch immer regelmäßig, doch allmählich begann sich ein neuer Alltag einzufinden. Weg von Hogwarts fand sich Nicole unvermutet ohne genauen Plan und trotz ihrer Entschlossenheit, sofort mit dem Studium zu beginnen, fand sie sich in einem ungewöhnlichen Loch. Nach den Monaten des scheinbar endlosen Arbeitens brauchte sie diese Auszeit, auch wenn sie das Schloss, ihre Freunde und Charlie jeden Tag mehr vermisste.

Es war Ende Juli, die Sommerferien waren in vollem Gange, als die drei Mädchen in ihrer kleinen Abkühlung vom Läuten der Türglocke unterbrochen wurden. Nicole, als die älteste, warf sich einen Umhang über das durchnässte Kleid und trat dem Besucher entgegen.

Für einen Moment hatte sie gehofft, es wäre Charlie, doch der war mit der Bewerbung für das Drachen- Reservat beschäftigt.

Stattdessen sahen ihr zwei junge Männer entgegen, von welchen sie einen nur zu gut kannte.

„Danny Frye" begrüßte der andere sie mit einem höflichen Lächeln und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Sein Körper konnte die beiden Schrankkoffer in der Auffahrt nicht verbergen.

„Nicole Grantham, was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Sehr erfreut. Wir würden gerne das Angebot annehmen, das du meinem Bruder im Januar gemacht hast."

Jim schwieg, weshalb Nicole die Augenbrauen hochzog, dann jedoch bei Seite trat, um die beiden Jungen einzulassen. Die Koffer folgten prompt.

„Wir sind im Garten. Vielleicht kannst du mir erläutern, woher die plötzliche Entscheidung rührt?"

Danny nickte, legte seinen Umhang auf einen der Koffer und offenbarte eine Reihe Tattoos über seine gebräunten Arme. Er sah seinem Bruder nicht sonderlich ähnlich, nur die grauen Augen stellten eine physische Verbindung her.

„Wir haben unterschiedliche Väter" erläuterte Jim knapp, „Mum hat seinen Vater in Spanien kennengelernt, als sie schon verheiratet war."

Nicole nickte verstehend, ging jedoch nicht weiter auf die Sache ein.

„Nicole? Wer war das?" kam Maryannes Stimme durch die offene Gartentür, welche weiter aufging, „Oh."

„Maryanne, darf ich vorstellen- Danny Frye. Danny, das ist meine Schwester Maryanne."

„Schön, dich kennen zu lernen" begrüßte die junge Grantham mit leuchtenden Augen, drehte sich kurz um und rief nach Danielle.

„Das hier ist Dany, kurz für Danielle. Sie ist aus dem gleichen Grund hier, wie ihr" erläuterte Nicole und weitere Hände wurden geschüttelt.

Kurzes peinliches Schweigen.

„Wo bleiben meine Manieren. Geht doch schon einmal raus und macht es euch gemütlich, ich bringe ein paar Gläser."

„Ich helfe dir" sagte Danny und folgte der Grantham die Stufen hinab in die Küche.

„Dankeschön, für alles" sagte der Frye, verlegen zu Boden blickend, „Mein Bruder ist ein ganz schöner Idiot, aber er weiß es genauso zu schätzen. Ohne euch wüsste ich nicht, wie ich ihn noch weiter hätte schützen können. Er verdient ein richtiges zuhause."

„Wir werden alles in unser Macht stehende tun, um das umzusetzen. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass einer von euch über seinen Schatten springt."

„Sie hätten Jim vor Ende der Sommerferien einer Mutprobe unterzogen, damit er weitere Aufgaben erfüllen kann… oder eher muss. Das wollte ich ihm nicht antun. Er ist immer noch unglaublich ignorant und lässt die Dinge meist einfach über sich ergehen."

„Es muss anstrengend sein, da nicht den Kopf zu verlieren."

„Du machst dir keine Vorstellungen, aber er ist nun mal mein Bruder. Je weniger Narben er hat, desto besser."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr so entspannt sein könnt" hörte man Jim von draußen sagen, woraufhin Danny bereits die Augen verdrehte.

„Wir sind auch nur Menschen" erwiderte Maryanne achselzuckend, Danielle hinterherrennend, die wie ein Blitz über das Gelände sauste. Sekunden später ging die Wasserschlacht weiter, diesmal stiegen die Fryes auch mit ein. Zauberstäbe wirbelten umher und keiner war sicher, auch nicht vor Hinfallen. Gelächter erfüllte die Blumenbeete, Arkaden und Haine.

„Darf man erfahren, wem die Koffer gehören?" erschallte die Stimme von Lady Grantham, die in perfektem Gewand auf der Terrasse stand. Die fünf kamen aus ihren Verstecken und ein wenig bedröppelt wurde man einander vorgestellt.

Lady Grantham nickte nur, Lord Grantham trat hinaus und begrüßte „die Männer".

„Ihr seid sehr willkommen hier, der Platz ist ausreichend und wir freuen uns immer über Gäste."

Diese herzliche Aussage überraschte Nicole ein wenig, aber Danielles Anwesenheit schien Lady Grantham wirklich tiefgehend verändert zu haben.

„Ich zeige euch eure Zimmer" sagte die Jüngste, nahm Dannys Hand (zu welchem sie binnen Minuten eine direkte Verbindung aufgebaut hatte) und zog ihn die Stufen hinauf. Lady Grantham ließ sie gewähren, obwohl sie Wasser auf die teuren Teppiche tropften.

Jim blieb zurück und wandte sich an Nicole: „Ich wollte mich nochmal entschuldigen für die Dummheit und Unhöflichkeit, die ich dir entgegengebracht habe."

„Danny wollte, dass du das sagst, oder?" hakte Maryanne nach, die Arme verschränkt. Jim zuckte mit den Achseln. Maryanne schnaubte, schüttelte den Kopf und die kleine Gruppe verteilte sich, um trockene Kleidung anzuziehen.

„Angenommen!" rief Nicole begeistert, hielt den Brief in die Höhe und wurde sofort von einer Traube umarmt. Maryanne ließ sie als erste los und beschwor eine Reihe von Glasschalen mit Eis. Jim verteilte die Löffel, während Danny Dany von Nicole entfernte. Nicole lachte und platzierte den Brief der Anwaltskanzlei auf einer freien Stelle des Gartentisches.

„Mein Kollege hat mir übrigens geantwortet und meinte, dass er mit seinem Boss über die Stelle sprechen wird" meinte Danny, sich trotz offensichtlicher Verlegenheit freuend.

„Das ist großartig!" diesmal war es Maryanne, die rief. Dannys Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

Nicole betrachtete die Runde an jungen Leute um sich herum. Alles war, so schien es zumindest, einfach perfekt. Nichts könnte ihr diesen wunderschönen Tag vermiesen. Die Sonne prallte auf sie herab, ließ das Eis schneller schmelzen als sie es essen konnten. Sie ließen die Füße in den improvisierten Pool baumeln (ein gemeinsames Meisterwerk von Danny und Nicole) und genossen das Flattern und Singen der Vögel. Das Rauschen der hohen Bäume des nahen Waldes ließen den Eindruck von Wellenrauschen entstehen und wenn Nicole die Augen schloss, konnte sie den Sand spüren und den Geruch des Salzwassers.

Sie schob ihre Sonnenbrille ein Stück ihre Nase hoch, den letzten Rests des Eises schamlos aus der Schale trinkend. Maryanne nahm das Geschirr entgegen, bei ihrer Rückkehr einen Bikini statt des kurzen Sommerkleides tragend.

Ihr geübter Kopfsprung in das Becken spritzte die Umstehenden nur geringfügig, Dany schrie trotzdem lachend, zog auch ihr Kleid über den Kopf und folgte mit deutlich weniger Eleganz ihrer älteren „Schwester". Die anderen drei folgten, ohne groß nachzudenken.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme und Nicole blickte auf, um Cassandra, Phil und Francis zu sehen. Erstere sah aus, als wäre sie aus einem High- Fashion Magazin entsprungen- der Hut mit breiter Krempe, die großen Sonnenbrillen, die Haare glänzend. Sie hatte sich definitiv gekleidet, um zu beeindrucken.

„Hallo zusammen" grüßte Francis und eröffnete Nicole seine Hand, um ihr aus dem Pool zu helfen.

„Hallo, ich wusste nicht, dass ihr kommt, sonst hätte ich etwas gesagt" etwas peinlich berührt ob der unerwarteten Gäste strich Nicole sich das nasse Haar aus der Stirn.

Phil wank nur ab: „Das ist doch unnötig, wir sind hier alle unter Freunden. Außerdem ist die Winkelgasse vermutlich sowieso überfüllt."

Cassandra schmollte ein wenig.

„Komm schon, Cassandra. Bei der Hitze würdest du zwar definitiv Aufsehen erregen, aber schau dir das Wasser an" versuchte Francis, die Crawley zu beeinflussen. Nach einer kurzen Pause seufzte diese, nahm den Hut ab und ließ ihn mit einer nonchalanten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs auf die Gartenstühle unter dem Sonnenschirm zuschweben.

„Ihr könnt euch unser Zeug ausleihen" rief Danny in Richtung der Jungs.

„Wird nicht nötig sein. Zauberer und so" erwiderte Francis und verwandelte seine Hose und Hemd in eine Badehose. Phil tat es ihm gleich, während Cassandra von Nicole in deren Schlafzimmer geführt wurde, um sich etwas herauszusuchen.

„Wie geht es?" fragte Nicole als sie die Stufen erklommen.

„Ach, eigentlich ausgezeichnet. Der Ministeriumsjob ist so gut wie gesichert, ich warte nur noch auf die Praktikumsstelle."

„Assistentin des Abteilungsleiters von Nationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, Außenstelle Cornwall" wiederholte Nicole, nicht ohne einen Hauch Anerkennung.

„Klingt doch nach einem guten Start."

„Schon einen Anfangsplan?"

„Sobald ich meine Kollegen kennengelernt habe, sage ich dir Bescheid- hast du schon etwas von der Kanzlei gehört?"

„Heute Morgen kam der bestätigende Brief."

„Ausgezeichnet. Ich bin äußerst gespannt, was du da alles mitbekommen wirst."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es mir gestattet sein wird, dir Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie hochsensibel ist."

„Man kann ja mal ein Auge zudrücken, kann dir sehr zuträglich sein. Es wäre außerdem eher ein Austausch, es wäre ein Klacks für mich, mehr über den Klienten oder den Kläger rauszufinden."

Nicole lachte: „Ich lasse es dich wissen, wenn es soweit ist. Wir einigen uns dennoch am besten darauf, uns lediglich Hinweise auf Quellen zukommen zu lassen. Mit einem kleinen Tipp verbunden kann die andere dann einfach den Rest für sich alleine herausfinden."

„Trotz all der Jahre bist du noch immer so rechtschaffen wie am ersten Tag" seufzte Cassandra, stimmte dann jedoch in das Lachen ihrer besten Freundin ein und die Mädchen machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach draußen.

„Wie entwickelt sich die Maryanne- Jim Lage?"

„Er taut allmählich auf, auch dank Dany, aber…"

„Danny oder Dany?"

„Danielle."

„Fahr fort."

„Dankeschön. Aber ich vermute, dass Maryannes Gefühle proportional abnehmen. Sie hat ihn kaum angeschmachtet, seit er hier wohnt."

„Äußerst interessant. Herauswachsen ist definitiv eine Möglichkeit, die nicht auszuschließen ist. Im Gegenzug wird sie vielleicht lediglich besser darin, diese Aspekte zu verstecken."

„Wenn man bedenkt, wie unerfahren wir alle im Umgang mit Emotionen sind, ist es vermutlich ein großer Fortschritt."

„Ein recht deprimierender Gedanke, wenn du mich fragst, dass es soweit kommen musste, bis wir die Wichtigkeit von Gefühlen realisieren."

„Zumindest stehen wir am Anfang dieser Entdeckung, ja" gab Nicole zu, „In gewisser Weise alles nur dir und Phil zu verdanken."

„Ein gutes Ende."

„Übertreibe es nicht, Cassandra. Falls der bisherige Verlauf erhalten wird, dann ist das Ende noch in weiter Ferne."

„Es bleibt zumindest interessant" erwiderte die Crawley, rückte ihre Sonnenbrille zurecht, „Ebenso wie mit den Fawleys. Ich habe mir nun ebenfalls Kontakte zu Mr Fawley aufgebaut, Francis Vater, er soll wohl demnächst die Position von Lord Fawley im Zaubergamot übernehmen und ist bereit, mich als eine Art Sekretärin in der höheren Kunst des Rates auszubilden. Dies bedeutet, dass ich Fawley Manor noch öfter besuchen werde."

„Ein großer Umweg, um Francis zu überzeugen."

Cassandra wank ab: „Kinderspiel. Warum nicht das Nützliche mit dem Angenehmen verbinden?"

„Gutes Argument. Wir werden sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln."

Der Rest des Tages verging in angenehmem Geplänkel zwischen den Anwesenden und die Gruppe festigte sich, übergehend von Bekannten zu Freunden.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Nicole sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse, um neue Roben und Kleidung für die Kanzlei zu erwerben. Die alten Hogwarts- Garnituren waren bis auf zwei in der Altkleidersammlung gelandet und Festumhänge waren nicht angemessen für tägliche Interaktionen.

Einen lockeren Chiffon Umhang über ein schlichtes, dennoch elegantes, Sommerkleid werfend verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Schwestern und den Fryes, die alle mehr oder minder mit Arbeit beschäftigt waren.

„Der korrigierte Aufsatz für Professor Flitwick liegt auf deinem Sekretär" sagte Nicole noch zu Maryanne, ehe sie durch die Tür im Wintergarten auf den gepflasterten Weg zum Tor der Einfahrt ging. Sie verwendete diese Gelegenheit, um auch in höheren Schuhen zu laufen- etwas, was in Hogwarts nur den geübtesten Mädchen möglich war.

Dank mehrerer Zauber gelangte die älteste Grantham ohne unangenehme Überraschungen zu dem schmiedeeisernen Doppeltor und disapparierte.

Nur minimal schwankend fand sie sich in dem designierten Platz innerhalb des Tropfenden Kessels wieder, nickte Tom freundlich zu und kontrollierte den Sitz ihres Zauberstabs innerhalb der Handtasche, welche ihre Mutter ihr als Abschlussgeschenk präsentiert hatte.

Im Sonnenlicht der Winkelgasse, deutlich schattiger als noch am Vortag durch die allmählich heraufziehenden Gewitterwolken, fanden sich einige Leute, die die frühen Stunden nutzten, um wichtige Einkäufe zu erledigen. Andere hingegen hasteten mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee aus Fortescue's zurück in Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels, um rechtzeitig zur Arbeit zu kommen.

Nicole spazierte an Madame Malkin's vorbei, das Betreten des Ladens nach einer früheren Auseinandersetzung über niedere Produktionsqualitäten und schlecht behandelten Hauselfen möglichst vermeidend, in Richtung von „Twilfitt und Tattings".

Mr Benetto, ein großgewachsener Herr, der das Geschäft vor zwei Jahrzehnten vor dem Ruin gerettet hatte, begrüßte Nicole mit seinem üblichen charmanten Lächeln und akzentuierten Englisch.

„Guten Morgen, Nicole. Was kann ich heute für dich tun? Für Hogwarts ist es doch wohl ein wenig zu früh?"

„In der Tat, Mr Benetto. Ich brauche Unternehmens-Roben, hochklassig, aber schlicht."

„Welche Arbeit?"

„In einer Rechtskanzlei. Allen & Brigmore, um genau zu sein."

„Ausgezeichnet. Nicht zu snobistisch, dezenter Ausschnitt, Eleganz und Harmonie. Hier ist die Auswahl."

Er kehrte keine zwei Minuten mit einer Auswahl an verschiedensten Farben, Stoffen und Schnitten zurück.

Wie üblich bei Benetto, dauerte die Konsultierung deutlich länger und nach einer schnellen Vermessung konnte Nicole das Geschäft verlassen, um später am Tag die Roben in schwarz, dunklem violett und warmem Grau sowie einen „modernen Jumpsuit" (wie Mr Benetto es überzeugend nannte) in schwarz und weiß abzuholen. Der ältere Herr schaffte es fast jedes Mal, Nicole oder ihre Schwester zu dem Kauf einer modernen Mode zu verleiten. Für ihn hieß das natürlich kostenlose Werbung, auch wenn Maryanne sich öfter überreden ließ.

Mit einem Pergament Zettel mit einem Abholschein in Händen machte Nicole sich auf die Suche nach einem guten Frühstück, als sie beim Ausweichen einer Person unvermutet hochblickte und Charlie erkannte.

„Charles" begrüßte sie ihn, eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm legend. Der Weasley blickte von seiner Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf und grinste sie an, als er sie erkannte.

Unvermutet zog er sie ihn eine Umarmung, welche Nicole jedoch ohne zu zögern erwiderte. Kurz bevor sie sich endgültig in dem Gefühl verlieren konnte, lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Was bringt dich schon so früh hierher?" fragte Charlie, bot ihr seinen Arm an und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Florean Fortescue's, welcher um diese Uhrzeit nicht nur Eis anbot.

„Ich brauchte ein paar Roben für die Kanzlei. Du?"

„Es gab eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten für einen Ferienjob und den habe ich angenommen. Die erste Schicht startet in einer halben Stunde und ich wollte vorher noch etwas essen."

„Wie läuft es mit dem Reservat?"

„Die Anmeldungsfrist ist in vier Tagen und ich habe alles per Expresseule losgeschickt. Mal schauen, was sie zu sagen haben."

„Mit den guten Noten, dem Engagement und dem Empfehlungsschreiben von McGonagall und Dumbledore solltest du auf der sicheren Seite sein."

Charlie lächelte, zuckte aber dennoch nervös mit den Schultern. Nicole legte ihre Hand über seine, einen versichernden Druck ausübend.

„Wie soll das mit uns zwei über die Entfernung eigentlich weitergehen?" fragte er dann, als sie sich mit ihrem Tee, Kaffee und Brötchen zurück an ihren Tisch setzten.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall Briefkontakt halten und vielleicht können wir ein paar Treffen arrangieren, wenn du im Land bist" Nicole klang sicherer, als sie sich fühlte. Was passieren würde, falls die Beziehung zwischen Charlie und ihr (obgleich sie eigentlich noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen hatte) zerbräche, wollte sie sich nicht ausmalen.

„Ich will dich definitiv so oft es geht sehen. Der Abend in Hogwarts war mit das Beste, was mir jemals passiert ist und das möchte ich nicht missen. Die Frage ist, wie offiziell machen wir es?"

Nicole nutzte den Bissen ihres Croissants, um über das Gesagte nachzudenken. Eine offizielle romantische Beziehung- etwas, was sie sich immer gewünscht, aber immer als unwahrscheinlich denunziert hatte. Andererseits würde das bedeuten, dass sie endlich einen Namen für dieses merkwürdige Konstrukt zwischen ihnen beiden gefunden hätte.

Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln: „Offiziell klingt gut. Aber wir lassen es langsam angehen."

„Langsam soll es sein" erwiderte Charlie, ihr Lächeln erwidernd und anschließend wandten sich beide erneut ihrem Frühstück zu, obgleich sie immer wieder verstohlene Blicke einander zuwarfen.

Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln hatte sich in Nicoles Magengegend eingefunden, was sicherlich wenig mit den außerordentlich guten Speisen des Cafés zu tun hatte. Nach dem Zahlen griff Charlie beim Hinausgehen wie aus einem Reflex heraus nach ihrer Hand und Nicole erwiderte den sanften Händedruck.

Das daraus resultierende Lächeln ihres Freundes wärmte sie von innen heraus.

Freund. Das Wort, was gleichzeitig unglaublich passend und unglaublich fehlbeschreibend für ihre Situation war. Charlie war mehr als nur ihr Freund, aber als „nur" Freund war er ihr fast wichtiger. Das eine schien das andere nicht auszuschließen, die romantische Konnotation auf der platonischen zu basieren.

„Ich würde dir gerne etwas schenken, so zum offiziellen Beginn unserer offiziellen Beziehung" meinte Charlie, als sie an einem weiteren Laden vorbei schlenderten.

„Nur, wenn ich dir auch ein Geschenk machen darf" erwiderte Nicole, neugierig, was dem Rotkopf in den Sinn gekommen sein mochte.

Er zog sie in eine Seitengasse und stieß die Tür zu dem Laden auf, dessen Ladenfront sie zuvor passiert hatten. Es war ein Second Hand Geschäft. Nicole versuchte, ihren inneren Widerspruch dagegen im Zaum zu halten. Dies erinnerte sie mit aller Wucht, dass sie und Charlie aus völlig verschiedenen sozialen Kreisen stammten.

Als sie das Innere jedoch betreten hatte, musste auch die Grantham zugeben, dass der Laden einen gewissen Charme versprühte, die liebevoll dekorierten und hergerichteten Wahren (von Kleidung bis zu Kesseln und Möbeln war alles vertreten) wirkten fast wie neu. Es wirkte wie eine Mischung aus Antiquitäten Händler und dörflicher Marktplatz, mit farbigen Tüchern und verspielten Kleinigkeiten überall. Dennoch hatte es die gleiche sortierte Atmosphäre wie „Twilfitt und Tattings".

„Charlie! Schön, dich zu sehen!" grüßte die ältere Dame, die mit ihrer Freundin hinter der weiß gestrichenen Holztheke einen Tee trank.

„Henrietta, das ist meine Freundin Nicole. Nicole, das hier sind Henrietta und Wendelin, die das Geschäft leiten."

Die beiden Frauen umarmten Nicole aufgeregt, was diese ein wenig überrumpelt über sich ergehen ließ. Charlies feixendes Lachen war möglicherweise Teil ihrer Motivation.

„Was bringt euch her?"

„Wir sind seit…fünfundzwanzig Minuten offiziell zusammen und wollten das mit einer Kleinigkeit für den jeweils anderen festhalten" erläuterte Nicole.

„Hat sich wohl ein wenig gezogen, wie?" fragte Wendelin mit einem wissenden Lächeln, woraufhin sowohl Charlie, als auch Nicole erröteten. Die Damen kicherten, Henrietta verschwand in einen anderen Teil des Ladens und kehrte kurz darauf mit zwei schwebenden Kästchen zurück.

Nicole erkannte sie sofort als Schmuckkästchen aus dem 18. Und 19. Jahrhundert, ähnlich, wie sie auch bei ihr zuhause standen.

„Die Schatullen sind nicht wirklich, wonach ihr sucht. Die würden deutlich mehr kosten, aber vielleicht findet ihr darin etwas. Das hier sind alles alte Ringe, Paare, um genauer zu sein."

Nicole öffnete den Deckel des ersten Kästchens, aus fein poliertem Holz, und betrachtete die auf den Samtkissen ruhenden Ringpärchen, an denen winzige Zettel mit Preisen befestigt waren.

„Warum würde jemand diese Ringe hier verkaufen, die sehen teuer aus" meinte Charlie, einen davon mit einem falschen Rubin zwischen den Fingern drehend.

„Weil sie nur teuer aussehen, aber mit anderen Methoden hergestellt wurden. Oder sie sind einfach minderwertiger. Der Ring zum Beispiel hat lediglich einen falschen Rubin, ein gutes Imitat für ungeübte Augen, aber nichts, was ein echter Kenner auch nur berühren würde. Gold und Silber sind deutlich weniger rein, meist nur eine gute oder schlechte Umhüllung" erläuterte Henrietta.

„Wie findest du die hier?" fragte Nicole, als sie sich der zweiten Box zugewandt hatte und hielt Charlie ein Paar hin, an welchem zwei 13£ Schildchen hingen.

„Hübsch, nicht zu aufdringlich, aber der mit dem Stein ist sehr aufwendig gearbeitet" sein Satz endete fast in einer Frage.

„Können Sie und etwas zu den Ringen erzählen?" fragte Nicole nun souverän an Wendelin gewandt, die die beiden entgegen nahm und betrachtete.

„Nun ja, rein statistisch handelt es sich um versilbertes Aluminium mit einem Moissanit als Stein, ein recht hochwertiger Ersatz für Diamant. Er wurde nach einem Modell aus dem Jahre 1940 angefertigt, welches in Buenos Aires erstanden wurde. Ich würde den Wert des Originals auf rund £38,000 schätzen, vielleicht sogar mehr."

„Und wie kamt ihr zu dem Ring?"

„Wie es mit vielen Dingen passiert. Ein älterer Herr hat seiner deutlich jüngeren Freundin versucht, einen Antrag zu machen, doch diese hat abgelehnt. Als er die Ringe bei einem anderen Händler zurückgeben wollte, wurde er über den Betrug aufgeklärt und hat sie schließlich bei uns verkauft."

„Das klingt nach keiner sonderlich guten Erfolgsgeschichte…"

„Nur wenige der Ringe, die hier landen, haben eine wirklich gute Geschichte" gab Wendelin zu, ein wenig wehmütig, „Das ist das Leid eines Second Hand Ladens. Aber in euren Händen ändert sich das Schicksal vielleicht. Also?"

„Wir sollten uns wirklich nicht davon abschrecken lassen, Charlie" meinte Nicole, bereits ihre Geldbörse zum Bezahlen ziehend. Der Weasley sah zwischen den Ringen und seiner Freundin hin und her und nickte dann entschlossen.

„Okay, ja."

Beide schoben den jeweiligen Betrag über die Theke und sie steckten sich gegenseitig die Ringe an, an den Ringfinger der linken Hand. Die unterliegende Bedeutung war ihnen beiden sehr wohl klar, aber es kümmerte Nicole nicht, ob Fremde Vermutungen aufstellen würden. Es war ein Symbol ihrer tiefliegenden Liebe zueinander, warum also nicht durch den alten Glauben, dass eine Blutbahn das Herz mit dem linken Ringfinger verband?

Nicole konnte das angenehme Gefühl, welches der Ring in ihr auslöste nicht unterdrücken und lächelte ununterbrochen.

„Das wird heute Abend gewaltig Verwirrung auslösen" meinte Charlie, ebenfalls breit grinsend. Nicole ließ mit einem zufriedenen Nicken den Moissanit im Sonnenlicht funkeln.

„Hier wären wir. Wann sehen wir uns das nächste Mal?"

„Morgen früh? Wir könnten uns abwechselnd Frühstück mitbringen und es im Leicester Square zusammen verspeisen."

„Klingt nach einer hervorragenden Idee, Schatz."

Nicole lächelte: „Gut, morgen halb sieben am Tropfenden Kessel? Ich bringe dann die Sachen mit."

Charlie nickte, strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, ehe er durch die Tür in den Laden für Quidditch Ausrüstung verschwand.

Da Mr Benetto stets nach der Mittagspause mit den ersten Bestellungen des Tages fertig war, ein Vorteil seiner ungewöhnlichen Öffnungszeiten, begab Nicole sich auf eine kleine Tour durch die umliegenden Geschäfte und fand sogar einen besonders schönen Blumenstrauß für Lady und Mrs Grantham. Manchmal konnte sie es nicht verhindern, statt der erdachten Blume nicht doch ihren Ring anzustarren. Es war irgendwie ein Zwang, auch wenn es ihr immer wieder ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte.

Die Verkäuferin bedachte Nicole mit einem letzten neidischen Blick als diese das Geschäft verließ und die restliche Zeit bis zum Mittag in Flourish & Blotts zubrachte, um einige Bücher über magisches Recht, welche die Kanzlei ihr zu lesen beauftragt hatte, zu erstehen.

Gegen ein Uhr betrat Nicole erneut Twilfitt & Tattings, wo Mrs Benetto an der hinteren Theke die Abholungen zweier Damen und eines Herren abwickelte. Man nickte einander beim Warten höflich zu und Nicole verabschiedete sich mit einem Winken von der italienischen Familie, apparierte nach Hause und war noch nicht einmal richtig in ihrem Zimmer angekommen, als Dany sie von hinten umwarf und auf das Bett stürzte.

Nicole musste anfangen zu lachen, als die Jüngere sie in eine feste Umarmung zog.

„Danny hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, mich zu ärgern" seufzte Dany just als der Frye durch die Tür polterte. Er entdeckte das Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, welches durch die Gänge bis in das Treppenhaus hallte.

„Dir auch einen guten Tag, Danny" grüßte Nicole während Danielle sich von ihr löste, stand auf und hing die Roben an ihren Schrank.

„Wow, ist der schön!" rief Dany, packte Nicoles linke Hand und betrachtete das Schmuckstück daran. Danny schien verwirrt.

„Hab ich was verpasst? Du hast bisher keinen Freund erwähnt, geschweige denn einen Verlobten…"

„Weil ich erst heute offiziell mit ihm zusammen bin- keine Verlobung."

„Charlie?" fragte Danny, erneut grinsend, was sich nur noch verstärkte, als sie nickte.

„Sieht aber teuer aus für einen Nicht- Verlobungs- Ring" gab er zu.

„Second Hand, ist alles nur Schein. Sollte aber reichen, um Lady Grantham gehörig zu erschrecken."

„Also ein kleines Geheimnis?" fragte Dany sofort, die Augen leuchtend vor Schelm. Nicole legte einen Finger an die Lippen und zwinkerte. Danny bewies, dass er noch nicht zu alt war für das „Reißverschluss am Mund, zuschließen und Schlüssel wegwerfen".

Zum Erstaunen der drei Verschwörer war es jedoch nicht Lady Grantham, die bei dem Anblick des funkelnden „Edelsteins" die Fassung verlor, sondern Mrs Grantham. Diese war regelrecht euphorisch, auch nach der ernüchternden Erläuterung.

„Mein Mädchen wird erwachsen" seufzte Nicoles Mutter kaum hörbar, woraufhin sowohl Maryanne als auch Mr Grantham hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherten.

Mit den Worten „Wann beginnt dein Praktikum bei Allen & Brigmore" bekam Lord Grantham die Situation resolut unter Kontrolle und der Abend verlief in einer beruhigten, dennoch kichrigen Atmosphäre.

Einen Brief an Cassandra, Francis und Phil aufsetzend erläuterte die sie die Geschehnisse des Tages in allen Einzelheiten und löste bei zumindest einer Partei ein freudiges Kreischen aus. Besäßen Zauberer Telefone, wäre die Leitung zwischen den Haushalten Crawley und Grantham an diesem Abend (wie so oft) heiß gelaufen.

 _Hier kommen nun also meine Fragen zu euren Meinungen und Gedanken:_

 **1.-** _Danny und Jim Frye nehmen nun also doch das Angebot von Nicole an._ **Was hältst Du von dieser Entwicklung? Ist es zu übertrieben, dass sie bei der Familie Grantham bleiben?**

 **2.- Wie findest du den Charakter von Danny Frye gestaltet? (Außerdem: Danny und Dany ist nicht zu verwirrend?)**

 **3.- Sind die Interaktionen zwischen den neuen "Geschwistern" gut und authentisch gestaltet?**

 **4.-** _Nicole und Cassandra verständigen sich darauf, einen 'Informationsaustausch' zu tätigen, wenn es ihnen hilft._ **Typisch Slytherin oder schon eher korrupt und unmoralisch?**

 **5.- "Twilfitt & Tattings" und Mr Benetto- deine Meinung dazu? **

**6.-** _Natürlich treffen sich Charlie und Nicole in der Winkelgasse._ **Was hältst du vom Ergebnis des Treffens- dass sie nun offiziell zusammen sind? Längst überfällig oder verfrüht?**

 **7.-** _Dass sie sich gegenseitig beschenken wollen war ebenfalls ein wichtiges Element, der Besuch im Second Hand Laden von großer Bedeutung_. **Geschickt gehandelt oder wäre etwas anderes besser gewesen? Ist ein Ring zu Klischee?**

 _Danke fürs Lesen, Kommentieren und Voten._

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	10. Law, Love & Solace

_**[Formatierungsfehler behoben!]**_

„Willkommen bei Allen & Brigmore, Ms Grantham" begrüßte Mr Lewis Brigmore II seine neue Assistentin, ihr freundlich die Hand schüttelnd.

„Dankesehr, Mr Brigmore."

„Gut, gut. Zuerst werde ich ihnen die Kanzlei zeigen, ehe ich ihnen genau erläutere, welche Aufgaben ihnen im ersten Quartal ihrer Ausbildung hier zufallen. Nach zwei Quartalen wird der Besuch der Universitätsseminare Pflicht, parallel zu den Pflichten innerhalb der Kanzlei."

Nicole nickte und folgte dem untersetzten Mann durch die Eingangspforte in einen offen gestalteten Eingangsbereich.

„Versuchen Sie, möglichst keinen Kaffee oder Tee zu verschütten. Das ist echter Afyon Gold Marmor" merkte Mr Brigmore an. Durch die hohen Fenster zu beiden Seiten strömte Tageslicht herein und erleuchtete die getäfelte Rezeption, an der bereits ein Mann und eine Frau ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.

Mr Brigmore nahm zwei Aktenordner entgegen, grüßte seine Angestellten und führte Nicole dann die linke Treppe hinauf in den eigentlichen Arbeitsbereich der Kanzlei. Statt Marmor dominierte hier eine halbhohe Kirschholz- Vertäfelung, die Sprossenfenster völlig frei von Vorhängen.

„Hier befindet sich das Fall Archiv, worin Sie Präzedenzen überprüfen können oder sich anderweitig über einen aktuellen Fall informieren können. Es gibt eine separate Abteilung für Klientel Daten und Straftaten. Gegebenenfalls müssen Sie letzteres jedoch von den Auroren persönlich abholen. Das hier ist ihr Arbeitsplatz" Brigmore öffnete eine weitere Tür und Nicole erblickte einen kleinen, aber gut zusammengestellten Vorraum, welcher sich gegenüber von ihre momentanen Position in das Büro von Mr Brigmore öffnete.

Ihr Schreibtisch stand neben dem seines juristischen Assistenten und war noch völlig frei von Zetteln und Büchern. Neben Fenstern füllten einige Bücherregale die Wände, obgleich die gläsernen Türen davor suggerierten, dass sie lediglich zur Anschauung dienten.

„Mein Assistent dürfte gleich hier sein und Ihnen ihre genauen Arbeiten erläutern. Ich selbst muss jetzt zu einer Verhandlung des Zaubergamot aufbrechen. Viel Erfolg, Ms Grantham."

Als der Herr aus der Tür verschwunden war, atmete Nicole zum ersten Mal seit zwanzig Minuten durch. Mr Brigmore schaffte es nur durch seine Art zu reden, Hektik zu verbreiten. Trotzdem bot er eine respektgebietende Persönlichkeit dar und Nicole hatte ihn im vorangegangenen Monat bei einer Sitzung der Jury beobachten können. Dort wirkte er fasst gelangweilt, außer er verteidigte seinen eigenen Punkt.

Die Tür schwang erneut auf, als Nicole sich vorsichtig auf den mit dunkelrotem Leder überzogenen Stuhl sinken ließ. Ein junger Mann, vermutlich an die 30, trat ein, fuhr sich seufzend durch die mausbraunen Haare und warf seinen Reiseumhang gekonnt in Richtung eines Hutständers neben der Zimmerpflanze.

„Hey" er lächelte breit, die Zähne blitzten, und krempelte die Ärmel seines schwarzen Hemdes hoch. Nicole ergriff seine anschließend ausgestreckte Hand.

„Du musst Nicole sein, die Zweitassistentin von Mr Brigmore."

„Korrekt. Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Xavier Moreau. Freut mich sehr. Ich habe hier auch schon direkt den ersten Fall, an dem du mitarbeiten wirst. Ist recht einfach, wenn man die Bücher gelesen und verstanden hat."

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Nicht allzu komplex, allerdings angemessen intellektuell fordernd" gab Nicole ihre Meinung zu der Lektüre bekannt, ihr Herz klopfte noch immer nervös und sie musste sich äußerst zusammenreißen, um ihre Hände vom Zittern abzuhalten. Nicht einmal vor der Abschlussrede mit Charlie war sie so konzentriert und aufgeregt gewesen, recht untypisches Verhalten für die ehemalige Slytherin.

„So sollte es auch sein."

Die Antwort ihres Vorgesetzten beruhigte Nicole ungemein, doch war sie noch nicht bereit, aufzuatmen. Dies war eine Befragung, obgleich sie sich diese Stelle in der Theorie verdient hatte.

Xavier lächelte erneut: „Keine Sorge, nach einer Woche hört das Schickanieren auf- ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

„Sehr beruhigend. Also, woran arbeite ich als erstes?"

„Es ist momentan eine außenpolitisch interessante Angelegenheit und wir arbeiten gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Kanzleien und dem Ministerium daran. Wie dir klar sein sollte, ist im November letzten Jahres in Berlin die Mauer gefallen."

Nicole nickte langsam, in der Tat hatte das Ereignis es sogar bis in den Tagespropheten geschafft und Dumbledore hatte ohne Vorwarnung einen freien Tag angeordnet, recht praktisch so kurz vor dem Wochenende.

„Was genau hat das hiermit zu tun? Muggelpolitik, und noch mehr Deutschland muss ich noch aufarbeiten."

„Kein Problem, solange du mit England auf dem Laufenden bist, kannst du dir das noch erlauben, aber spätestens in einer Woche sollte das Wissen zumindest irgendwo notiert sein. Wir haben viele Internationale Fälle, von Bürgerrechten von Touristen bis hin zu Verfassungsfragen, bei denen uns das Ministerium zu Rate zieht. Es ist unglaublich wichtig, die internationale Situation im Auge zu behalten."

„Verstanden."

„Ausgezeichnet. Zurück zu Berlin. Die Mauer wurde vor 29 Jahren errichtet, sie hätte sich letzte Woche gejährt, in den Nachwehen des zweiten Weltkrieges. Deutschland wurde danach nämlich in vier Besatzungszonen aufgeteilt, wobei ein Teil natürlich auch der UdSSR zufiel. Anfang Dezember '46 wurde von Seite der Sowjetunion bereits die Grenze etabliert. Kurze Zeit später begann das, was man als den Kalten Krieg bezeichnet- die Kurzfassung? Die gegensätzlichen Ideologien von West und Ost, hauptsächlich Amerika und die Sowjetunion, trafen aufeinander aufgrund der Irankrise. Die beiden Großmächte begannen ein Wettrüsten und standen praktisch ständig kurz davor, sich gegenseitig mit verheerenden Bomben in die Luft zu jagen- der Rest der Welt in der Mitte gefangen oder in Bündnissen mit einer der Parteien."

„Kurze Frage" unterbrach Nicole vorsichtig den recht erzürnten Vortrag ihres Gegenüber, „Du scheinst das sehr zu Herzen zu nehmen."

„Ich bin ein Muggelgeborener, meine Großeltern- ein jüdischer Deutscher und eine Französin- sind damals aus Deutschland hierher geflohen, als die Nationalsozialisten ihren Griff auf die Politik ausgebreitet haben. Es wäre ihr Todesurteil gewesen, wären sie geblieben. Die Familie meines Großvaters ist jetzt tot, weil sie die Chance nicht genutzt haben, diesen Irren zu entkommen."

Es herrschte kurzes Schweigen, in dem Xavier sich beruhigte.

„Zurück zum Kalten Krieg."

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Xavier damit, Nicole den groben Verlauf zu erläutern und einige Nachfragen zu beantworten. Die Achtzehnjährige kam nicht umhin, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Sie hatte die letzten beiden Jahrzehnte abgeschirmt von den Übeln dieser Welt verbracht und war sich nicht im Klaren gewesen, welche Gefahren sich zusammenbrauten. Für sie war noch immer der Gedanke an Grindelwald und Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wen im Vordergrund, wenn sie an Gewalt und Zerstörung dachte- an Rassismus.

„Jetzt fragst du dich vermutlich, was das mit uns zu tun hat. Nun, wir und das Ministerium sind um die Menschenrechte von Zauberern und Hexen besorgt und wollen unseren Teil dazu beitragen, die dortigen Gemeinschaften wieder aufzurichten. Die waren nämlich, trotz allen Stolzes, nicht unangetastet. Das Geheimhaltungsabkommen ist Merlin sei Dank noch in Kraft, aber unseren Brüdern und Schwestern im Osten geht es mehr als miserabel."

„Wegen der konstanten Überwachung" wandte Nicole nun ihr angehäuftes Wissen an, mit ihrem Finger mentale Verknüpfungen in die Luft zeichnend.

„Genau. Die Rechtssysteme in Deutschland sind kaum existent, die Regierung fürchtete sich davor, aktiv gegen kriminelle Aktivitäten von Magiern vorzugehen, weil das noch gefährlicher war. Magie ist sowieso ein Tabu- Thema und konnte kaum praktiziert werden. Selbst Reinblüter haben wie Muggel gelebt, aus purer Angst. Bei einer Flucht hätten sie natürlich ihre Nachbarn und Freunde in Gefahr gebracht."

„Also sind jetzt die Besten der Besten des Internationalen Justizwesens gefragt. Wo fange ich an?"

Xavier schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und flog einen Karton auf ihren Schreibtisch, öffnete den Deckel und es offenbarte sich der Blick auf an die Hundert Akten, alle in mehr oder weniger gutem Zustand.

„Das hier sind Infos über Personen und Geschäfte in Ostberlin, Magier natürlich. Du wirst die Informationen filtern und nach einem sinnvollen System sortieren, anschließend Zusammenfassen und auf dieser Wand ihr graphisch darstellen. Somit erhalten wir Anhaltspunkte zu möglichen Vermissten, denn wir tappen momentan in fast kompletter Dunkelheit. Außer „Alles ist Mist" wissen wir nämlich keine Details über die Situation, weil es keine Details in Deutschland selbst gibt."

„Was ist mit den anderen Ländern, die betroffen waren?"

„Tja, das wurde anderen Kanzleien zugeteilt, auch wenn wir alle an einem Strang ziehen. Warum fragst du?"

„Mein Freund hat sich bei einem Drachenreservat in Rumänien beworben."

„Solche Angelegenheiten müssten von der Dallas- Kanzlei in Sussex gehändelt werden. Vielleicht kannst du dort mal anfragen. Aber erst: an die Arbeit, wir müssen einen strengen Zeitplan einhalten."

Mit diesen Worten machte sich Xavier über seine eigene Box her, zog einen Stapel Akten hervor und begann die systematische Katalogisierung von Daten auf ein liniertes Pergamentblatt neben sich. Die beiden arbeiteten mehrere Stunden still vor sich hin, einige Kannen magisch gebrühten Tees leerend. Nicole betrachtete gerade das Leben einer kleinen Familie mit einem unaussprechlichen Namen (die Buchstaben machten ihr noch gelegentlich Probleme und der Übersetzungszauber ließ einige Sätze zu absolutem Wirrwarr werden), als Mr Brigmore von seiner Verhandlung zurückkehrte, eine Papptüte vor sich her tragend, aus der ein intensiver Geruch drang. Nicole unterdrückte das Hungergefühl, mit ihren farblich und magisch gekennzeichneten Verbindungen und Daten zu der Familie fortfahrend. Xavier arbeitete unterdessen an einer Karte von Ostberlin.

„Mittagessen, ihr zwei!" rief Mr Brigmore gut gelaunt aus und platzierte den Inhalt der Tüte auf Xaviers und Nicoles Tisch.

„Indisch?" fragte Xavier begeistert und öffnete das Styropor-Behältnis.

„Meine Frau hat mir den empfohlen, Oxford Street" gab Mr Brigmore zu, gab Nicole ein Zeichen der Anerkennung für ihre Arbeit und verschwand in sein eigenes Büro.

Am Ende des Tages war Nicole gerade einmal mit zehn Akten durch, wohingegen Xavier fast die Hälfte seiner Box abgearbeitet hatte. Es war ein frustrierender Prozess und weniger aufschlussreich und einfach, als Nicole erwartet hatte. Die Informationen waren fast fünfzehn Jahre alt, aber sie musste dennoch Spuren zu Einzelpersonen ermitteln können.

„Die Auroren würden das nicht schaffen, außerdem haben die genug zu tun, die Personen in all den Ländern aufzuspüren, wenn wir ihnen die Infos geliefert haben. Waynewright & Partner hat übrigens den ersten Entwurf für eine mögliche Integration Ostdeutschlands in das Westministerium vorgeschlagen" meinte Mr Brigmore, ein sich an den Enden aufrollendes Pergament an Xavier weiterreichend.

„Was sagt Präsident Krämer dazu?"

„Er wartet darauf, bis wir zumindest eine Gruppe von Politikern der ehemaligen Regierung aufspüren können."

„Ich dachte, es gäbe noch eine Regierung?" fragte Nicole verwirrt nach, „Woher sonst stammen die Akten alle?"

„De facto wurde Ostdeutschland von dem Moskauer Zauberei Gremium verwaltet und es gab keinerlei eigenständige Regierung dort, die Akten sind alle aus dem verlassenen Gebäude, was benutzt wurde, bis sich das Ganze gänzlich aufgelöst hat. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt bis 1974 durchgehalten haben" erläuterte Mr Brigmore in Ruhe, nicht wirklich genervt von den Nachfragen der neuen Angestellten.

Gegen kurz nach sechs verabschiedeten sich die Kollegen voneinander, Nicole griff nach ihrem Hut und verließ das eindrucksvolle Gebäude. Eine Eule flog über ihren Kopf hinweg aus dem oberen Fenster, welches zu Mr Allens Büro gehörte, während eine andere ihr entgegenkam. Man schien in allgemeiner Aufruhr und Hektik in der Justizwelt, auch wenn die Profis es sich natürlich nicht anmerken ließen.

Mr Allen hatte sich Nicole erst am Nachmittag vorgestellt, nachdem er nach einer dreiwöchigen Reise aus Paris zurückgekehrt war, mit neuen Informationen bezüglich Flüchtlingen.

Nicole apparierte zum Tropfenden Kessel, betrat Flourish & Blotts und erkundigte sich rasch über Werke zu Muggel- Geschichte und Fremdsprachen. Nach einem kleinen Fehlschlag bei ersterem Thema entschied die junge Hexe sich zu einem Ausflug in die Muggelwelt, nachdem sie die wichtigsten Muggel Tageszeitungen aus aller Welt recherchiert hatte.

Sie rollte mit dem Kopf, ihr Nacken knackste nach dem anstrengenden Tag, welcher sie noch zwei weitere Stunden in Anspruch nahm, bis sie in Kings Cross einen Zeitungshändler aufgetrieben und mit Muggel Geld bezahlt hatte.

Zuhause erwartete sie nebst dem Abendessen mit der Familie auch ein Brief von Charlie, welcher ihr ein breites Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Er war tatsächlich im Reservat angenommen worden und fragte, ob sie am Wochenende mit ihm ausgehen wolle, um diese Tatsache zu feiern. Die beiden jungen Erwachsenen wussten genau, dass sie einander unter der Woche kaum sehen würden- viele Jobs taten das zu einer Beziehung, aber bisher war Nicole vollauf glücklich.  
Da Charlie seine Frühschicht zu einer Nachtschicht hatte umlegen müssen, trafen sie einander auch nicht mehr zum Frühstück in Leicester Square, was Nicole jedoch wirklich sehr vermisste.

Die Woche verging doch schneller, als Nicole es erwartet hatte, und sie konnte einen definitiven Fortschritt vermelden. Es war am 23. August, dem Donnerstag ihrer ersten Woche bei der Kanzlei, als Mr Allen mit seiner Assistentin und einer Flasche Elfenwein die Tür zu Brigmores Büro aufstieß.

„Die Ost-Berliner Volkskammer hat für den Beitritt der DDR zur BRD gestimmt!" rief er aus, „Und das Deutsche Zaubereiministerium hat endlich die finanziellen Mittel für den Wiederaufbau im Osten gelockert! Die Kobolde haben wahre Wunder gewirkt!"

Euphorisch und gut gelaunt, möglichweise auch durch den Wein, endete die Woche und am Samstag stand Nicole ihrem Spiegelbild genauso nervös gegenüber wie am Montagmorgen.

Sie würde Charlie in zwanzig Minuten in Leicester Square treffen und betrachtete den kleinen Zettel mit Informationen aus der Dallas Kanzlei bezüglich der Reservate und Zaubererschule in Rumänien. Obgleich die Nachrichten sie beruhigen müssten, war sie dennoch ein wenig skeptisch, ob es dort wirklich so sicher war, wie man vorgab.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre Frisur machte Nicole sich auf den Weg hinaus in den Spätabend.

„Guten Abend, meine Schöne" grüßte Charlie, gekleidet in einen offensichtlich neuen Umhang und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.

Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss zur Begrüßung, sich in seinen Armen sofort entspannend.

„Eine angenehme erste Woche erlebt?" fragte der Weasley, sie in Richtung eines Restaurants geleitend, welches sie einst entdeckt hatten.

„Sehr angenehm. Die Kollegen sind äußerst nett und es ist momentan sehr aufregend, traurig, aber interessant."

„Traurig?"

Nicole gab eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Thematik. Charlie nickte, als erinnerte er sich an etwas.

„Dad hat davon erzählt. Seine Abteilung ist scheinbar sehr gefragt bei den Auroren im Augenblick."

„Ich habe bei einer anderen Kanzlei nachgefragt über Rumänien, weil ich Sorge hatte, es wäre dort nicht sicher vor der Überwachung."

Ihr Gegenüber sah sie erstaunt an, lächelte sanft und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Was hast du in Erfahrung gebracht?"

„Laut den Behörden ist alles sicher und sie haben sich gut vor den Blicken der Muggel verborgen, aber du solltest dennoch vorsichtig sein."

„Vielleicht hat sich das bis Oktober auch schon alles ein wenig gelegt" beruhigte Charlie, als sie ihre Reservierung dem Ober im Eingangsbereich bekanntgaben.

Ihre Bestellungen wurden angenommen.

„Wie geht es deiner Familie? Müssten nicht wieder einige deiner Brüder auf Hogwarts anfangen?"

„Fred und George haben letztes Jahr schon angefangen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die beiden anstellen, sobald ich nicht mehr da bin, um auf sie zu achten."

„So schlimm?"

Charlie stöhnte: „Schlimmer. Die machen einen Streich nach dem anderen, ich wette sie sind für das ein oder andere Malheur letztes Jahr verantwortlich, auch wenn natürlich keiner Erstklässler dahinter vermuten würde. Immerhin hat wenigstens Ron ein wenig Ruhe vor den beiden, bis er selbst anfängt. Was ist bei dir so los?"

„Nichts Aufregendes, Danny und Jim fühlen sich deutlich wohler bei uns. Langsam bekommen sie wohl ihr Leben ernsthaft in den Griff, auch wenn Jim noch immer ein Idiot ist und andere kaum mit Mitgefühl und Empathie behandelt. Mein Vater scheint ihm jedoch gehörig Respekt einzuflößen und ich vermute, dass Vater ihn als den Sohn betrachtet, den er nie hatte. Mehr noch als Danny, an den meine Mutter einen Narren gefressen hat."

„Danielle?"

„Ist ein wenig niedergeschlagen, weil sie mich nicht mehr sooft sehen kann. Als ihre Bezugsperson sollte ich wirklich öfter etwas mit ihr unternehmen…"

„Nimm es gelassen, Nicole" beruhigte Charlie sie, als ihre Getränkebestellung eintraf, „Sie hat eine großartige Familie um sich herum und du solltest dein Leben nach deinen Maßstäben führen dürfen. Dany ist nicht deine Tochter."

Nicole lächelte, als sie anstießen: „Ich weiß, obwohl es sich bisweilen so anfühlt. Vielleicht, weil sie mich so an Maryanne in dem Alter erinnert."

„Kinder haben den Effekt. Wenn sie keine Unruhe verbreiten, muss man sie einfach gern haben. Da spreche ich aus jahrzehntelanger Erfahrung."

„Daher also die grauen Haare" triezte Nicole und strich eine Strähne aus Charlies Stirn. Er hielt ihre Hand fest, ehe sie sie zurückziehen konnte, und betrachtete den Ring an dem Finger.

„Mach dich nicht über meine Weisheit lustig" erwiderte er, noch immer mit ihrer Hand spielend.

„Deine Wenigkeit" konterte Nicole grinsend, „Es gibt da essentielle Unterschiede."

„Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?"

„Nein, du siehst doch- ich habe keine grauen Haare" Nicole warf ihre kunstvoll gedrehten Locken über eine Schulter.

„Müssen wir den Antennen Vorfall wiederholen? In aller Öffentlichkeit wäre das deutlich peinlicher" drohte Charlie.

„Nur für dich, mein Guter, weil du auf der Albernheit bestehst."

„Ich würde nur eine Hypothese überprüfen!"

„Warte damit bitte bis nach dem Essen, es würde den Abend doch ein wenig unangenehm verkürzen."

Wie auf Befehl kam der Ober mit ihren Tellern auf den Tisch zu, die beiden lösten sich ein wenig voneinander.

„Einmal das Schweinefilet in Orangekaramell" er stellte das Gericht vor Charlie ab, „und einmal das Wolfsbarsch in Salzkruste für die Verlobte."

Mit einer kleinen Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich und sah so nicht mehr, wie Charlie und Nicole in gedämpftes Kichern ausbrachen. Trotz der langen Zeit, in der sie sich an die Annahmen von Menschen über ihren Beziehungsstatus gewöhnen konnten, war der Irrtum noch immer so amüsant wie am ersten Tag. Sie nahmen es den Leuten jedoch nicht übel, sondern verstanden es als Kompliment.

„Auf uns" meinte Nicole, erneut ihr Weißweinglas ergreifend.

„Auf uns" erwiderte Charlie und stieß mit ihr an.

„Wann genau geht deine Ausbildung jetzt los?" fragte Nicole, die Serviette über ihren Schoß ausbreitend.

„Am dritten September soll ich dort anfangen, das Datum haben sie mir vorgestern zugeschickt- zusammen mit ein paar letzten Instruktionen."

„Wie kommst du dort hin?"

„Ich werde mit einem Portschlüssel in die Schweiz reisen und von dort mit einem zweiten Portschlüssel direkt ins Reservat- Geheimhaltung und so weiter. Bis Weihnachten muss ich dann wohl dort bleiben."

„Du musst nicht meinetwegen deine Begeisterung unterdrücken- ich weiß genau, wie sehr du dich darauf freust."

Charlie grinste, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf: „Ich wünschte wirklich, es wäre nicht so weit weg von dir und einfacher zu erreichen. Wenn ich schon in den ersten Monaten kaum nach Hause darf, dann will ich mir fast nicht ausmalen, wie es die nächste zwei Jahre werden soll."

„Selbst, wenn du kaum hier bist, können wir uns noch schreiben und über das Flohnetzwerk Kontakt halten. Vielleicht können wir sogar gemeinsam in Urlaub fahren?"

„Da muss ich mit meinem Boss drüber reden, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergibt. Irgendwie werden wir das schon erarbeiten…"

„Genau. Egal, wie weit du weg bist, meine Gefühle für dich werden sich nicht ändern. Ich vertraue dir vollkommen."

Charlie lächelte sie über den Rand des Weins hinweg an, nahm ihre freie Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

„Ich liebe dich, Nicole Grantham."

Nicoles Herz machte einen Satz und eine Wärme strömte durch sie hindurch, wie ein Lavastrom. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sein Lächeln erwidern und seine Hand drücken. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte sie diesem Moment entgegen gefiebert- darauf gehofft und war manchmal an dem Gedanken verzweifelt, er würde es ihr nie wirklich sagen. Durch die Blume, mit Gesten (die ihr umso wichtiger wurden) natürlich, aber diese Aussprache von drei simplen Worten ließ jeden Zweifel, jede Angst völlig verpuffen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Charles Weasley" war ihre geflüsterte Antwort, die Realität noch nicht in Gänze realisierend.

So strahlten sie einander an, das Essen kurzzeitig vergessen. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie sich erneut voneinander abwenden konnten.

Merlin sei Dank schienen die anderen Gäste ob ihrer Gefühlsduselei nicht sonderlich genervt, sondern ignorierten das Pärchen, welches zwei Stunden und eine geteilte Rechnung später das Restaurant in die Nacht verließ.

Arm in Arm spazierten sie an den Gebäuden vorbei auf eine der Bänke zu, die Straßenlaterne die einzige Lichtquelle, da Wolken die Himmel verdunkelten. Die Kühle war nach der Hitze der letzten Wochen eine angenehme Abwechslung, weshalb Nicole Charlies Umhang nicht annahm.

„Was für ein wunderschöner Abend" meinte Nicole und lehnte sich gegen Charlies Schulter, die Beine auf die Bank ziehend.

„Außerordentlich schön."

Danach verfielen sie in angenehmes Schweigen und genossen schlicht die Nähe zum Anderen. Nicole blendete die Gedanken aus, dass in lediglich einer Woche Charlie für mehrere Monate nicht an ihrer Seite sein könnte. Und nach Weihnachten? Wer wusste schon zu sagen, was auf sie wartete.

„Ich werde auf dich warten" gab sie leise bekannt.

„Wir beide. Wir sind vielleicht noch sehr, sehr jung, aber…würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich meinen neuen Kollegen erzähle, wir wären wirklich verlobt?"

Nicole musste keine Sekunde darüber nachdenken: „Überhaupt nicht."

„Es ist mir sehr ernst mit dir, Nicole. Ich weiß, wir hatten schon unseren emotionalen Moment des Tages, aber du bist mir unglaublich wichtig und in all den Jahren habe ich nie eine Frau getroffen, die mich so fühlen lässt, wie du. Wenn es nicht eine voreilige Entscheidung wäre und ich nicht wüsste, wie schlecht solch junge Ehen enden, würde ich dich jetzt auf der Stelle zum Ministerium bringen…"

„Das ist ein beruhigender Gedanke. Kann man das als Antrag werten?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Nun ja, meine Großeltern würden sofort eine Heirat organisieren, sobald sie mitbekämen, wir seien in der Tat verlobt. Deshalb müssten wir das vielleicht für uns behalten"

„Ein kleines Geheimnis, also" Charlie grinste, nahm ihre linke Hand und sagte leise: „Nicole Grantham, willst du ganz geheim mit mir verlobt sein? Ohne Verpflichtungen, nur ein Versprechen?"

„Ja, Charlie" erwiderte sie, legte einen Arm um seinen Hals und zog ihn für einen Kuss zu sich.

Erst als es zur vollen Stunde schlug, und einige Tauben um sie herum aufgescheucht wurden, verließen die beiden ganz geheim Verlobten die Parkbank, gaben einander einen letzten Kuss und disapparierten- gleichermaßen wehmütig und euphorisch.

Nicole hatte sich gerade einen Hausumhang über ihr Nachthemd gezogen, um anschließend im Bad zu verschwinden, als es klopfte.

„Herein?"

Es war Danny.

„Schönen Abend gehabt?" fragte er, ihr breites Grinsen nur schwerlich falsch interpretierend.

„Wunderschön. Gibt es etwas" es war eher eine Feststellung.

„Ja, ich wollte mit dir über Maryanne reden."

Nicole legte den Kopf schief: „Maryanne?"

„Genau. Sie hat mir gerade erzählt, dass sie mal was für Jim übrig hatte…"

„Falls du dir Sorgen machst, dass das Angebot nur wegen dieser Tatsache steht, irrst du dich."

Danny schien beruhigt, atmete aus und fuhr dann fort: „Ich weiß, als Bruder sollte ich das nicht sagen, aber… Jim ist keine gute Person, zu niemandem. Seine Emotionen hat er weggeschlossen, verborgen vor der Welt. Aber, wenn es jemanden gäbe, der das wieder zum Vorschein bringt, dann Maryanne."

„Was genau ist dein Plan?"

„Du würdest das zulassen, ich bin ein wenig schockiert…"

„Eine etwas längere Geschichte, die Kurzfassung ist, dass meine beste Freundin dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ich mit Charlie zusammen gekommen bin. Sie hat einige Dinge organisiert und ich habe bisher noch immer nicht das volle Ausmaß ihrer Idee ans Tageslicht gebracht."

„Cassandra, richtig?"

„Genau."

„Hm… vermutlich müssen wir die beiden nur mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen lassen. Der Rest sollte von selbst laufen…" philosophierte Danny.

„Das sollte sich einrichten lassen, auch wenn es bis zum Ende der Sommerferien zu einem Selbstläufer geworden sein muss. Wir sollten erst für eine Freundschaft sorgen, dann kann der Rest sich selbst entwickeln."

„Kann ich machen. Wegen der Nachtschicht muss ich tagsüber meinen Schlaf nachholen und kann ein paar Aufgaben an die beiden delegieren…"

„Vorsicht, sonst geht das nach hinten los" warnte Nicole gähnend als Danny das Zimmer verließ.

Die Warnung war äußerst berechtigt, wie Nicole drei Tage später nach einem anstrengenden Aufenthalt in der Kanzlei feststellte. Die beiden Teenager waren in ein lautes Wortgefecht verwickelt, Maryanne hielt einen Lappen in der Hand, während Jim seine Arme verschränkt hatte.

Gut nur, dass Lord und Lady Grantham bei einer anderen Familie zu Gast waren, um das nicht mitanhören zu müssen.

„Was geht hier vor?" verlangte Nicole zu wissen, legte ihre Handtasche auf dem Esstisch ab und betrachtete die beiden eindringlich.

„Ach, der Idiot weigert sich nur, seinen Anteil der Aufgaben zu erledigen… dabei kommen unsere Großeltern nach der Woche wieder zurück und sollen sich doch freuen!"

„Macht mich noch immer nicht zum Hauselfen" erwiderte Jim genervt.

„Jim, hör zu. Ich mache sowas normalerweise auch nicht, aber wir sind momentan ein gut ausgefüllter Haushalt und wir sind die einzigen, die Nichts zu tun haben. Warum jammerst du also so sehr über eine schlichte Aufgabe, anstatt sie einfach hinter dich zu bringen?" erläuterte Maryanne- entnervt.

„Weil mein Kumpel mir eine Eule geschickt hat, dass er heute in die Winkelgasse geht!"

„Pech gehabt" schnaubte Maryanne.

„Sagst du doch nur, weil du keine Freunde hast."

„Jim!" sagte Nicole, „Wie wäre es, wenn du ein wenig dein Gehirn einschaltest, anstatt alle fünf Minuten in die Defensive zu springen. Bei Merlins Bart, ihr seid Schlimmer als ein Kobold mit Rubinlieferung… macht die Aufgabe und danach könnt ihr gerne tun und lassen, was ihr wollt."

„Anstrengend heute?" fragte Maryanne, deutlich beruhigter und gelassener als zuvor.

„Du machst dir keine Vorstellungen. Wir haben die Vermutung, es könnte sich ein geheimer Ring von Zauberern und Schiebern gebildet haben, um Leute aus der DDR rauszuschmuggeln- für unglaubliche Summen an Geld. Aber bis auf ein paar verdächtige Notizen, die einfach nur Fehlinformationen sein könnten, hat sich Nichts ergeben…"

„Macht es wenigstens noch Spaß?"

„Noch? Ja, sehr sogar. Auch wenn ich es nicht abwarten kann, mit Xavier und Lewis ein paar neue Paragraphen für das Grundgesetz dort zu entwerfen. Das ist der nächste Arbeitsschritt und ich kann endlich beweisen, dass ich verstehe, wie Jura eigentlich funktioniert."

„Wie funktioniert es denn?" fragte ihre Schwester kichernd.

„Momentan versuchen wir herauszufinden, welche Paragraphen es im ostdeutschen Ministerium gab, bevor es zusammenbrach, weshalb wir die Akten durchforsten. Gleichzeitig betreiben wir für die Auroren systematische Personensuche."

„Also führt ihr von den Strafakten zurück auf das Gesetz?" fragte Jim, um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen und Nicole nickte.

„Es ist ein Ausnahmezustand und momentan zieht, magisch-juristisch gesehen, ganz Europa an einem Strang, um den Osten wieder auf die Beine zu bringen."

„Warum wir nie darüber reden… Binns könnte doch seine Zeit mal sinnvoll nutzen."

„Die Geschichte unserer Zauberergemeinschaft ist genauso interessant und wir haben auch ein paar Sachen, die nie wieder passieren dürfen."

„Nun ja, Grindelwald sitzt im Gefängnis und Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer ist verschwunden, also denke ich nicht, dass wir viel zu befürchten haben" meinte Maryanne achselzuckend, „Nicht für die nächsten sechzig Jahre."

Nicole nickte zustimmend. Vorerst schien sich das „Böse" in der Magierwelt zurückzuhalten und es war, für britische Zauberer, eine recht angenehme Zeit.

„Genau deshalb aber müssen wir anderen helfen- weil wir selbst das Problem nicht mehr haben."

Maryanne wirbelte den Lappen nachdenklich durch die Luft, was Jim ein wenig auf die Nerven zu fallen schien.

„Kommst du am Samstag mit nach Kings Cross?"

Nicole grinste: „Natürlich. Ich würde die Gelegenheit doch nicht vorbei ziehen lassen."

„Die Gelegenheit, Charlie zu sehen?" bohrte Maryanne nach, ein wissendes Lachen auf dem Gesicht. Diese Eigenschaft hatte sie definitiv von Danny übernommen.

„Möglicherweise, jetzt los! Ich muss in der Küche nach dem Abendessen sehen. Macht weiter, sonst übernimmt Mutter das noch."

Jim schien bei der Nennung von Mrs Grantham in einer Motivations-Hoch zu kommen und zog den Lappen aus den Händen der jüngeren Schwester. Nicole verdrehte nur die Augen und ging ihrem restlichen Tagesgeschäft nach, was ebenfalls im Reinigen eines Teils des Hauses bestand. Cassandra hatte ihre Arbeit im Ministerium ebenfalls bekommen und schrieb bereits begeistert von einer neuen Quelle, was Nicole ein wenig mitleidig mit ihren neuen Kollegen werden ließ.

Derek und Nate hatten ebenfalls ihre kleine Reise angetreten und schickten ihrem besten Freund regelmäßig Updates von variierender Länge und Detailgrad.

Dany kam mitten in Nicoles Schwelgen über Hogwarts Zeiten in den Raum geplatzt.

„Hey, wie war es heute?" fragte die fast- Dreizehnjährige, die sich manchmal eher wie ein Kleinkind verhielt. Nicole fragte sich in diesen Momenten immer, was ihr wiederfahren war, dass diese kindliche Staunen noch so in ihrer Persönlichkeit verankert sein konnte. Über ihren Bruder sprach sie ebenfalls kaum, schien seine Existenz vor sich selbst zu verheimlichen.

„Aufregend, aber trotzdem anstrengend" gab Nicole zu, wenn auch nur halb so ehrlich wie zu Maryanne. Ihr Lächeln kompensierte für die leicht schmerzende Schreibhand.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich auf Hogwarts freue" meinte das junge Mädchen unvermutet und die ältere wusste sofort, dass dies der Grund, die Angst, von Danielle war, „Ohne dich und Grandma Grantham…"

„Deine Freunde warten doch sicherlich auf dich." Nicole ließ sich auf dem Bett neben Danielle nieder.

„Es ist hier so schön, keiner behandelt mich schlecht und keiner macht mir Angst…"

„Professor Snape?"

„Ja" Danielle schüttelte sich, „Er redet mit uns, als wären wir keine richtigen Schüler."

„Das ist seine Persönlichkeit. Lass dich nicht von einem einzelnen Lehrer entmutigen, du solltest deine Zeit im Schloss genießen, denn besser wird es nicht. Du bist eines der mutigsten Mädchen, das ich kenne. Du hast dich von dir aus bei Cassandra gemeldet, hast die Hilfe zugegeben und dich getraut, deine Angst zuzugeben. Du brauchst uns gar nicht so sehr zum Glücklichsein, wie du möglicherweise denkst, weil du so gut auf eigenen Beinen stehst. Wir sind immer hier für dich, Dany, werden dir immer zuhören, dich immer Trösten und Beschützen."

„Aber ich muss von selbst nach den Sternen greifen" meinte Dany kaum hörbar. Ihre Augen waren glasig geworden.

„Josh hatte das als…als Tattoo hier" sie deutete auf eine Stelle unter ihrem linken Schlüsselbein, „In Latein. Er hat immer gesagt, dass ich von Selbst nach den Sternen greifen muss. Als ich zu Cassandra ging, war das nur, weil er Geburtstag hatte und ich mir geschworen habe, an jedem seiner Geburtstage etwas zu machen, was ich mich nie trauen würde."

„Er ist sicherlich stolz auf dich."

„Der Priester hat gesagt, er sei jetzt bei Gott- im Himmel. Glaubst du an Gott?"

Nicole schwieg, ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht von der Frage. Doch sie fand eine Antwort: „Vielleicht nicht an Gott, aber daran, dass etwas gibt, wo wir nach unserem Tod hingelangen- unsere Seele, oder wie du es auch nennen möchtest. Es ist keine Religion, aber dennoch der Glaube an etwas."

„Wenn es einen Gott gäbe, hätte er Josh nie gehen lassen" meinte Dany wütend, „Er hätte das verhindert! Er war der beste große Bruder!"

Nicoles Hand fuhr sanft durch das Haar des Mädchens, welches ihren Kopf in ihrem Schoß platziert hatte, leise Tränen rangen über ihre Wangen.

„Kann ich ihn nicht…nicht zurückbringen?"

Die Augen der älteren Grantham schlossen sich für einen Moment auf diese schmerzlich naive Frage hin.

Doch ihr Schweigen schien Dany Antwort genug und endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit der Stärke, brach sie schluchzend zusammen, ein Haufen aus Umhang und Haaren, der nur noch zitterte, manchmal still, manchmal laut.

 _Okay, also langsam wird es mir doch tatsächlich etwas unangenehm mit den Formatierungsfehlern, aber ich bin leider noch immer im Unklaren, was genau diese hervorruft. Vielleicht muss ich doch auf eine etwas weniger effiziente, dafür aber im Nachhinein bessere Lösung umsteigen._

 _Bis dahin, immer wachsam._

 _Zuerst kommt aber noch der Fragenkatalog für den geneigten Kommentatoren:_

 _ **1.- Was haltet ihr von 'Allen & Brigmore'? Ist es genug Brimborium und Glanz, oder hättest du dir lieber eine etwas weniger glamouröse Kanzlei gewünscht? **_

_**2.- Xavier Moreau, was ist deine Meinung zu Nicoles direktem Vorgesetzten?** (Auch im Bezug auf die Vorgeschichte seiner Familien)_

 _**3.-** Direkt nach der ersten Begegnung gibt es eine kleine Geschichtsstunde, da ich erstaunt festgestellt habe, dass die Geschehnisse, der Job und die reale Geschichte so perfekt zusammenfließen. **Wie war das eingearbeitet? Der Rest der Handlung ist ein wenig in den Hintergrund getreten, ich hoffe, das war zu verkraften?** Mir war es wichtig, Substanz in den Kapiteln zu haben._

 _**4.-** Charlie und Nicole beim Abendessen, **muss ich mehr sagen?** (*hust* Ich liebe dich *hust* *hust* Geheime Verlobung *hust*)_

 _**5.- Haben deiner Meinung nach Maryanne und Jim eine Zukunft, oder wer wäre besser für eine Beziehung geeignet? Was sind deine Ships in dieser Fanfiction?**_

 _**6.-** In vielen Fanfictions (egal welche Zeit, welche Charaktere) ist es Gang und Gebe, dass die Protagonisten eine Vorahnung haben, dass Voldemort zurückkommt, sie sterben etc. **Erneut ein Klischee, welches ich hoffentlich erfolgreich umgangen habe?**_

 _**7.-** Die kleine Dany wächst mir langsam richtig ans Herz, obwohl ihre Geschichte nicht mehr in diese Fanfiction passen wird. **Würdest Du gerne eine neue Geschichte lesen, mit Danielle als Protagonistin? Wenn nicht, gibt es einen anderen Charakter, von dem du mehr lesen möchtest?** (Sobald diese FF beendet ist, würde ich dieses Projekt in Angriff nehmen)_

 _8.- Der Balanceakt zwischen Glaube und Magie war mit am Schwierigsten in Worte zu fassen. **Denkst Du, Zauberer würden trotz der schlechten Historie zwischen der Kirche und der magischen Gemeinschaft an Gott glauben?** _

_LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	11. Healing Wounds

_Hallo,_

 _Bevor es losgeht eine kleine **Info- A/N:** Wie Du möglicherweise bemerkt hast, gab es (mal wieder und leider) **Formatierungsprobleme** , was natürlich kein Spaß zum Lesen ist. Wenn dir so etwas bei einem Kapitel auffällt, direkt einen **Kommentar** oder eine **PN** schreiben, damit ich es rechtzeitig bemerke. Diese Sache ist zwar ein paar Mal jetzt passiert, aber ich kann dennoch nicht versprechen, dass es nie wieder geschieht. _

_Danke für Deine Hilfe,_

 _Viel Spaß beim Kapitel,_

 _LG, Roxanne_

Am ersten September versammelte sich eine große Traube aus Granthams und Anhang auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾, um Dany, Maryanne und Jim in das neue Schuljahr zu verabschieden. Selbst Lord und Lady Grantham hatten sich von Danielle weich klopfen lassen.

Nach einigen mehr oder minder rührseligen Verabschiedungen, drehte Nicole sich ein wenig umher, während sie auf den Pfiff warteten. Dann sah sie ihn, in einer Traube aus Rotschöpfen, lachte und bahnte sich einen Weg auf ihn zu. Er hatte sie bereits gesehen und drängelte sich ebenfalls durch die Menge.

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals, seine Arme fest um sie gelegt, und ließ sich von ihm durch die Luft wirbeln. Wie glücklich Charlie sie machen konnte, nur durch seine Präsenz, würde ihr vermutlich für immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Sie hatte damit kein Problem, solange er es nur weiterhin tat.

Sie küssten einander in mitten der verwirrten Gruppen um sie herum, einfach nur auf die kleine Welt zwischen sich fokussiert. Es hätte auch ein leerer Park sein können, so wenig kümmerte sie die Öffentlichkeit.

Nur das Trillern der Pfeife des Schaffners rüttelte sie nach zehn Minuten aus ihrem kleinen Tagtraum. Sie realisierten gleichzeitig, dass ihre jeweilige Familie in der Zwischenzeit bereits ersten Kontakt miteinander aufgenommen hatte und sich die Parteien nun gegenüber standen.

„Uhm…hi" meinte Charlie peinlich berührt in Richtung Mr Grantham, der ihn zwar taxierend, aber dennoch zufrieden betrachtete.

Nicole hakte sich bei Charlie unter: „Charlie, das hier sind meine Großeltern- Lord und Lady Grantham- und meine Eltern, Mr und Mrs Grantham."

„Für dich sind wir Marius und Alexandra, bitte" führte Mr Grantham aus und reichte Charlie seine Hand.

Nicole konnte nicht anders, als vor Freude zu Grinsen. Ihr Vater hatte Charlie die größte Ehre erwiesen, indem er ihm das Anreden mit Vornamen gestattete. Er mochte ihn, sehr sogar, und akzeptierte die Rolle des Weasleys im Leben seiner ältesten Tochter- mit allem, was es bedeuten mochte.

Charlie schüttelte die Hand, sichtlich stolz und beruhigt, und nach einem Lächeln wandten sie sich der gänzlich rotschöpfigen Familie zu.

„Das hier sind meine Eltern, Nicole. Molly und Arthur Weasley."

„Freut mich…" doch Nicole kam nicht weiter, da hatte Molly sie bereits in eine enge Umarmung gezogen. Nach einer winzigen Sekunde erwiderte sie diese.

„Wir haben so viel von dir gehört, das Mädchen, was unserem Charlie den Kopf verdreht hat!"

„Mum…" meinte Charlie ein wenig bedröppelt, doch Nicole drückte nur seinen Arm sanft.

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen" meinte nun auch Arthur und die beiden schüttelten einander die Hände, ehe Charlie Nicole seine Geschwister vorstellte.

„Das hier sind Ron und Ginny. Der Rest ist im Hogwartsexpress."

„Hi" grüßte Nicole und schüttelte auch die Hände der beiden jüngsten Weasleys. Ginny beäugte sie noch mit ein wenig Skepsis, scheinbar nicht wirklich begeistert von ihr, schüttelte dann jedoch grummelig ihre Hand. Nicole erinnerte sich an das, was Charlie ihr über seine Beziehung zu seiner Schwester erzählt hatte und machte sich nicht viel daraus.

„Hattest du nicht einen älteren Bruder erwähnt? Bill, oder?"

„Ja, richtig. Der ist gestern nach Ägypten gereist, um wieder als Fluchbrecher für Gringotts arbeiten zu können."

„Fluchbrecher, Drachenzähmer- deine Familie lebt gefährlich."

„Nicht jeder kann so einen langweiligen Job haben wie Rechtsanwalt" konterte Charlie, die beiden lachten einander an, ehe er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nase gab.

Dann fiel Nicoles Blick kurz auf Jim und sie hätte sich fast mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlagen können.

„Verzeihung, darf ich noch jemanden vorstellen. Das hier ist Jim, er ist…"

„Nicoles älterer Halbbruder" fuhr Mrs Grantham fort, „Wir haben ihn und seinen Bruder Danny bei uns aufgenommen, seitdem gehören sie und die kleine Danielle praktisch zur Familie."

Nach einer weiteren Runde Händeschütteln verteilte sich die Gruppe, verabschiedete sich mit Hoffnungen auf einen Nachmittagstee und Nicole und Charlie waren endlich für sich.

Hyde Park war schnell erreicht, je eine Portion Fish'n'Chips in Händen.

„Nimmst du dir eine eigene Wohnung?" fragte Charlie nach einer Weile der Stille in der sie eine Familie mit Kinderwagen beobachtet hatten.

„Nein, es ist nicht wirklich nötig und solange Dany noch nicht gut klarkommt, will ich da sein, wo sie mich finden kann."

„Ich dachte, ich hätte vielleicht eine Rechtfertigung, nicht zu Hause übernachten und gleichzeitig Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können."

Nicole lächelte: „Deine Familie ist doch nett. Molly ist eine gute Mutter."

„Ja, das stimmt, aber es wird anstrengend nach einer gewissen Zeit."

„Solange ich dir nicht zu anstrengend werde…"

„Niemals. Mit dir bin ich gerne überfordert."

„Hoffentlich fallen dir in Rumänien bessere Komplimente ein."

„Ich schreibe sie mir alle auf und in jedem Brief bekommst du mindestens ein neues."

„Ist das ein Versprechen? An den Gedanken könnte ich mich nämlich sehr gut gewöhnen."

„Das ist deutlich mehr als nur ein Versprechen, das ist eine Wette und ich werde sie gewinnen."

„Selbstverständlich. Was ist der Wetteinsatz?"

„Du gibst das nächste Essen aus?"

„Klingt fair" gab Nicole zu und erwiderte Charlies Kuss, „Wundere dich dann aber nicht über eine Ladung Bertie Botts Bohnen in der Post."

Sie wussten beide, dass es natürlich ein richtiges Dinner werden würde. Nicole beabsichtigte, Charlie in eines ihrer Lieblingsrestaurants einzuladen, welches sie nun auch selbst bezahlen konnte dank der Arbeit in der Kanzlei.

Eine eigene Wohnung klang natürlich sehr attraktiv, aber es wäre auch äußerst einsam. Sie hatte mit Charlie noch nie über die Zukunft gesprochen, wenn sie mit ihrer Ausbildung und Studium fertig war- eine eigene Wohnung nun gerechtfertigt. Wenn er noch im Reservat arbeiten würde, was würde dann passieren.

Sollte sie einen ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Abende damit zerstören? Sie würden eine Lösung finden, wenn das Ende dazu wirklich in Sicht war. Ihr Leben war für die nächsten sechs Jahre ziemlich gut durchgeplant und unflexibel, vorausgesetzt sie würde bei Allen & Brigmore bleiben. Die Chancen standen recht gut.

„Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass der Passfoto Automat die Sickel angenommen hat" meinte Charlie und zog das Stück Papier aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs. Er hatte sie kurz vor Verlassen des Bahnhofs in besagten Automat gezerrt, den Sickel eingeworfen und schon hatten sie eine Reihe von Fotos aufgenommen. Nicole war davon nur noch ein wenig weniger verwirrt als noch vor einer viertel Stunde.

Ihr Freund verdoppelte mit einem unauffälligen Tippen des Zauberstabs das Papier und gab ihr eines der Exemplare. Sie waren nichts Großartiges, doch trotz allem perfekt.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir nicht früher an Bilder gedacht haben" erwiderte Nicole, es in ihrem eigenen Umhang platzierend.

„Zu viel in Gedanken verloren, wenn wir zusammen sind."

„Das ist wahr. Gut, dass du nicht in der Kanzlei unterwegs bist."

„Ohne dich wird Rumänien nur halb so schön."

Ein weiterer Kuss.

„Die nächsten Jahre werden so lang. Bei der Zeit, dass wir überhaupt eine tiefere Beziehung bedenken könnten, wird Ron schon fast mit der Schule fertig sein. So ein merkwürdiger Gedanke, er erscheint so unwirklich."

„Lang und langweiliger ohne dich" gab Nicole zu, „Du hast mir gezeigt, was Leben heißt und obwohl ich alleine zu recht komme, doch nie so gut wie mit dir. Du machst es so viel besser, einfach durch deine Anwesenheit. Ich liebe dich"

Die Zukunft war ungewiss und lag doch so klar vor den beiden als sie den Tag miteinander verbrachten, Muggel- London entdeckten und einen ihrer Lieblingsplätze aufsuchend. Gegen fünf Uhr, nach einer gemütlichen Stunde in einem Café, war es Zeit für einen Abschied. Charlie wollte den nächsten Tag mit Ausruhen und Vorbereitungen verbringen und am Montag würde er bereits gegen vier Uhr am Morgen nach Paris unterwegs sein.

Eine Gruppe Straßenmusiker füllte die Luft mit ihrer Musik, wie es in der Weltstadt häufiger passierte, als man erwarten würde, und Charlie zog sie in eine letzte Umarmung.

Keiner der beiden wollte den anderen wirklich loslassen, Nicoles Finger vergruben sich im Rücken seines Umhangs als der kühle Frühherbst- Wind um sie herum wehte. Die ersten Tränen kamen unvermutet, doch war da nun nichts mehr, was sie dagegen tun konnte.

Im gleichen Moment entfernten sie sich voneinander, ehe sie in einem Kuss erneut aufeinander trafen, die Umarmung noch enger als je zuvor. All die Liebe, die Verzweiflung und die Hoffnung kamen zusammen- eine überwältigende Erfahrung. Schön und tragisch zugleich. Sie schwankten fast auf der Stelle.

Sie wussten beide nicht, wann und warum der Kuss endete, nur dass es passierte.

„Bis Weihnachten, Nicole. Ich schreibe dir sofort, wenn ich angekommen bin."

Nicole musste einige Tränen wegblinzeln und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel des Umhangs über die Wangen: „Das will ich doch sehr hoffen."

Charlie lachte, küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen: „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

„Verlobt?" fragte Nicole in einer Mittagspause, als sie mit Cassandra durch die verschneite Winkelgasse tappte, um ein angemessenes Geschenk zu kaufen.

„Er hat mich gefragt, schau mich nicht so an."

„Was hast du geantwortet?"

„Was denn? Ja, natürlich! Francis ist vielleicht ein Idiot, aber er ist noch immer mein Idiot. Außerdem sind wir jetzt schon seit zwei Jahren zusammen, also ist das nicht wirklich unberechtigt."

„Eure Liebe will ich auch gar nicht anzweifeln, ich bin nur überrascht."

„Neidisch?"

„Worauf genau?"

„Darauf, dass wir es so viel einfacher hatten als du und Charlie."

Nicole seufzte und legte den Gegenstand weg: „Wir wussten alle, dass es Jahre dauern wird, bis wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft richtig erwägen könnten. Aber ich halte daran fest, ich liebe ihn noch immer so wie am ersten Tag."

„Das sieht man" Cassandra lächelte, „Aber drei Jahre von fast konstanter physikalischer Trennung sind dennoch nicht einfach."

„Ich weiß… deshalb suche ich ja nach einem guten Geschenk…"

„Findest du nicht, Flourish & Blotts ist ein wenig uninspiriert?"

„Definitiv, aber ich bin gerade ein wenig durcheinander. Ich muss in zehn Minuten wieder bei Lewis aufschlagen, um den Fall zu diskutieren. Die letzte Verhandlung vor der Weihnachtspause…"

„Jaja, der große Fall, von dem du schon seit drei Wochen konstant erzählst."

„Er ist wichtig für mich, okay? Ich gehe jetzt noch kurz woanders nachschauen" meinte Nicole nach einem plötzlichen Gedanken, betrat erneut die überschneite Gasse und schlug den Weg zu Henrietta und Wendelin ein.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!" begrüßte Henrietta, „Nicole, schön, dich zu sehen!"

Die beiden Frauen umarmten einander.

„Hier wegen Charlie?"

„Ja, ich brauche ein gutes Geschenk, aber irgendwie konnte ich das Richtige nicht finden. Er ist wieder nur drei Tage hier- ein Essen bei seinen Eltern, eins bei meiner Familie und ein Tag zum Ausruhen."

„Du machst dir zu viel Stress, Nicole. Verbringe einfach Zeit mit ihm, das würde euch beiden gut tun, euch endschleunigen. Die Arbeit setzt dich sehr unter Druck und ihm wird es nicht anders gehen. Gib ihm die Zeit, abzuschalten."

„Zeit…" meinte Nicole nachdenklich und lächelte dann. Die letzten Monate hatten an ihr nervlich gezehrt und die Weihnachtszeit war da nicht anders. Drachen jeden Tag des Jahres, 24 Stunden lang zu überwachen war vermutlich deutlich schlimmer als schlichtes Akten-Wühlen.

Mit einem Abschied an Henrietta verschwand Nicole erneut aus dem kleinen Eckladen, welchen sie manchmal zum Stöbern aufsuchte.

Die Vorbereitungen für den gemeinsamen Tag waren getroffen.

„Grüß deine Familie von mir" sagte Nicole zu Xavier, der mit seiner Frau Jacqueline ein Kind erwartete.

„Das gleiche gilt für dich!" rief er zurück und disapparierte direkt aus dem Büro, Lewis' Anordnungen desbezüglich geflissentlich ignorierend.

„Sie haben hier gute Arbeit geleistet" meinte Mr Brigmore, ebenfalls in einem Winterumhang gehüllt als sie das Gebäude gemeinsam verließen.

„Ich sage es immer wieder gerne- die Arbeitsatmosphäre macht alles andere unmöglich."

„Dafür sind meine hervorragenden Assistenten verantwortlich- sie und Xavier sind ein ausgezeichnetes Team. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Nicole" sagte er zum Abschied und disapparierte, auf dem Weg zu seiner eigenen Familie.

Nicole lächelte, angesteckt von dem weihnachtlichen Gedanken. Sie war vielleicht keine Christin, glaubte nicht an Gott und Jesus (laut einer Studie magischer Historiker war er in der Tat selbst Zauberer gewesen), aber sie glaubte daran, dass Menschen Frieden miteinander schließen sollten- sich auf das Wichtige besinnen sollten. Sie brauchte keinen Gott, um das umzusetzen, aber warum kein Fest feiern.

Die Bedeutung war den meisten Magiern in der Gemeinschaft nicht klar, trotzdem wurde es gefeiert und vielleicht war der Grund des Festes unwichtiger als die Interpretation.

Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf kam Nicole an einigen Schülern vorbei, auf dem Heimweg nach ihrem letzten Unterrichtstag vor den Ferien. Dany würde um diese Zeit mit dem Hogwarts Express ankommen, abgeholt von Maryanne und Jim. Nicole war jedoch vor dem Zaubereiministerium angekommen, wo Charlie in wenigen Minuten per Portschlüssel aus Paris ankommen würde.

Der Weasley kam durch die Tür getreten, eine kleine Tasche in der einen und einen Strauß Blumen in der anderen Hand. Sie umarmte ihn ohne Umschweife, ein wenig sanfter aufgrund seiner neuesten Verletzung.

„Hey, meine Hübsche" grüßte er mit rauer Stimme, welches eine lange Nacht verriet.

„Hey, du" erwiderte sie, seinen Kuss mit Freuden erwidernd.

„Die hier sind für dich. Was hast du für heute geplant?"

Nicole nahm die Blumen entgegen: „Das musst du schon selbst herausfinden."

Charlie grinste, ein wenig matter als sonst, aber dennoch merklich glücklich. Sie griff seine Hand mit ihrer und disapparierte.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Charlie, neugierig und verwirrt zugleich während er sich ein wenig umdrehte, um die Umgebung zu betrachten.

„Das hier ist eine Kammer in Big Ben, die ich ein wenig hergerichtet habe" gab Nicole, nicht ohne Stolz, zu, „Ich dachte, wir lassen heute einfach mal den Stress sein und gönnen uns Zeit."

„Ich liebe dich" meinte Charlie, wirbelte Nicole um sich herum und die beiden fielen lachend auf die herbeigezauberten Matratzen und Kissen, während sanfte Musik aus einer kleinen Kiste drang.

So lagen sie da, erzählten einfach und lagen in Stille nebeneinander. Zwischendurch gönnten sie sich etwas zu essen aus einem der Körbe um sie herum.

„Das ist genau das, was ich brauchte. Es war ziemlich nervenaufreibend die letzten Monate und ich hatte manchmal das Gefühl, ich würde es nicht schaffen. Die Leben der anderen hängen von mir ab, genauso wie meines von anderen und ich vertraue jedem einzelnen dort unten mit jeder Faser meines Seins, aber es gibt keinen Raum für Fehler. Wir haben zwar diese Abklingprogramme, aber auf lange Sicht helfen die nur begrenzt."

„Vielleicht bräuchtet ihr einfach mal Ferien, Zeit zum Ausspannen."

„Die Drachen pflegen sich nur leider nicht von alleine… oder eher, sie tun es zu gut."

„Habt ihr mal mit eurem Vorgesetzten gesprochen bezüglich Schichten?"

„Wie genau meinst du das?"

„Nun ja, dass ihr euch in fähige, gute Gruppe aufteilt, die immer einen bestimmten Jahreszeitraum im Reservat verbringen- bei zwei Gruppen hättet ihr so ein halbes Jahr im Reservat, ein halbes Jahr außerhalb."

„Hmm" erwiderte Charlie nachdenklich, „Das klingt nach einer guten Idee. Ich schlage es meinem Boss mal bei Gelegenheit vor. Es würde vielleicht endlich dafür sorgen, dass wir uns nicht wie Soldaten fühlen. Ein paar haben sogar Familie, die Kinder sind jedes Mal ein Jahr älter, wenn sie sie sehen. Das will ich auf jeden Fall verhindern."

„Wenn das…also… ich hatte überlegt, im April in eine eigene Wohnung umzuziehen. In der Winkelgasse wird etwas frei."

„Was ist mit Dany? Die ist doch erst in der fünften Klasse."

„Sie ist erwachsener geworden und hat das schon erlaubt."

„Soll das also unsere erste gemeinsame Bleibe werden?" neckte Charlie.

„Wenn du willst, gerne. Es würde mich sehr freuen. Du musst allerdings mit meinem Dekor klarkommen" erwiderte Nicole, Charlies Sprechweise imitierend.

„Sollte kein ernsthaftes Problem darstellen. So lange es nicht kitschig wird."

„Sehe ich aus, als würde irgendetwas kitschig sein?"

Charlie lachte: „Dieses Date im Big Ben hat schon viele Kategorien davon erfüllt."

Nicole ging auf seine Neckerei nicht ein, sondern lehnte sich nur erneut in ihre Position auf Charlie zurück. Er schlang einen Arm um sie.

Gedankenverloren drehte Nicole den Ring um ihren Finger hin und her, sich gemütlich in die flauschige Decke auf der Couch rollend.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da stob Maryanne durch die Tür ihres gemeinsamen Wohnzimmers herein, die sonst so ordentlichen Haare in einem wilden Chaos nach einer sichtlich anstrengenden Nachtschicht bei dem internationalen magischen Newsletter, bei welchem sie ihre Arbeit begonnen hatte.

„Er ist…" schluchzte sie, warf ihren Umhang über die Lehne eines Sessels und sank darauf herab, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

„Wer ist was?" fragte Nicole, setzte sich sofort aufrecht hin und betrachtete die in sich zusammenfallende Gestalt ihrer Schwester aufmerksam.

„Cedric Diggory"

„Der Trimagische Champion? Was ist passiert?"

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Maryanne sich gefasst hatte. Es klopfte an die Tür des Apartments der Schwestern, welches Nicole beantwortete. Sie war besorgt, verwirrt und verängstigt zugleich. Hatte Sirius Black möglicherweise etwas damit zu tun? Hatte er Diggory beim Versuch, Harry Potter zu töten, umgebracht? Vor der Tür stand Jim, kreidebleich.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte die älteste Grantham, ließ ihren jüngsten Bruder jedoch über die Schwelle treten.

„Es kam gerade rein, ein Eil-Memo." Jim stotterte, zum ersten Mal seit Nicole ihn kannte um Worte verlegen. Er ließ sich neben Maryanne auf den Boden sinken.

„Cedric Diggory wurde ermordet!" rief diese aus, das Gesicht immer noch von Tränen nass.

„Was…wie ist das möglich?"

„Sie wissen noch nichts Genaues" kam da die Stimme von Mr Grantham, der soeben in die Wohnung appariert war, „Das gesamte Ministerium ist in Aufruhr, ständig kommen Informationen herein. Alles unbestätigt. Es gibt aber eine Sache, die alle gemeinsam haben. Harry Potters erste Worte nach der Rückkehr aus dem Irrgarten sollen wohl…"

Er klammerte sich an dem modernen Kaminsims fest, ebenfalls so blass wie nie zuvor. Nicoles Herz pochte unaufhaltsam, immer schneller. Sie ließ sich erneut auf die weichen Kissen der Couch sinken, die Sternchen vor ihren Augen vehement bekämpfend. Die Worte des gerade angekommenen Dannys klangen ihr noch immer in den Ohren, sich unerlässlich wiederholend.

„Voldemort ist zurück!"

Sie konnte nicht wahrnehmen, wie Maryanne bei der Ankunft des ältesten Fryes aufsprang und ihm ohne Umschweife um den Hals fiel. Der verdutzte Blick Dannys wurde noch verwirrte, als Maryanne ihn unvermutet küsste, als wäre es die einzige Möglichkeit für sie, zu überleben.

Nicole selbst hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt, nie so verzweifelt. Nicht einmal, als Charlie bei der Entführung Ginnys vor zwei Jahren in ihrem Zimmer im Manor zusammengebrochen war. Sie konnte ihre eigenen Tränen spüren, wie sie stumm über ihre Wangen rannen. Sie musste immer wieder daran denken, wie Dany ihr vom Turnier geschrieben hatte, wie sie gemeinsam mit ihren Mitschülerinnen über Diggory berichtete. Jetzt jedoch war er nicht mehr.

Keiner der Granthams, die an diesem Tag in der Wohnung von Nicole versammelt standen (wenig später ergänzt durch eine aufgelöste Mrs Grantham), ahnte, dass dies der Anfang einer schrecklichen Episode sein würde.

Nicole lehnte sich atemlos gegen die Steinmauer, wischte sich mit einer beschmutzten Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn und schloss die Augen für nur eine Sekunde.

Eine Pause, ein Waffenstillstand. Es war bitter nötig und so rappelte sich die junge Grantham auf, ihren Zauberstab sicher in das innere ihrer Anzugweste steckend. Sie hatte mit Xavier und Lewis an einem Fall gearbeitet, als Bill Weasley unerwartet vor der Tür der Kanzlei erschienen war. Nun stand sie auf einem Trümmerfeld, welches einst ihre stolze Schule gewesen war.

Mit 26 hatte sie nie erwartet, in einem Krieg zu kämpfen. Einem Krieg, welcher vor Jahrzehnten hätte beendet sein sollen. Nicole fuhr sich erneut über das Gesicht und setzte ihren Weg in Richtung Große Halle fort. Sie ließ ihre Angst nicht heraus, um die um sie herum stehenden Schüler nicht noch tiefer in die Verzweiflung sinken zu lassen. Trost schien weit entfernt und für eine Sekunde dachte Nicole an die wundervollen Abende zurück, die sie mit Charlie in ihrer Wohnung verbracht hatte. Sein Boss hatte den Schichtplan zwar noch nicht in die Tat umsetzen können, aber dies hatte ihre Hoffnung auf längere gemeinsame Tage nicht sinken. Selbst nach dem Tod von Diggory taten die beiden alles, um der Verzweiflung keinen Raum zu geben. Alleine war es für sie beide deutlich schwieriger, Nicole wusste nicht, wie sie es mit guter Laune durch die Tage geschafft hatte.

Die Angst steigerte sich zu einem unglaublichen Maß als Nicole endlich die goldenen Türen der Großen Halle vor sich sehen konnte. Mit zitternden Beinen, ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, kletterte sie über die zerbrochenen Stufen der Marmortreppe. Das Schlossportal hing verbeult in seinen Angeln.

Die Lage in der Großen Halle war ernst. Verletzte scharten sich um das Podium, wo Nicole einen Zentaur erkannte, wie er sich in Schmerzen wandte. Zu beiden Seiten der einst glorreichen Halle lagen die Leichen der gefallenen und es brach Nicole das Herz, diese Menschen dort liegen zu sehen. Einige von ihnen deutlich jünger als sie selbst.

Jemand legte gerade den Körper eines weiteren Schülers dazu, Nicole trat neben ihn und legte dem Träger eine Hand auf die Schulter. Stumm umarmten die beiden Fremden sich, ehe der junge Mann sich von Nicole löste und erneut auf das Gelände ging.

Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf das junge Gesicht des Schülers, umgeben von blutverschmierten blonden Locken. Er war vielleicht siebzehn, oder eher sechzehn.

Nicole ging weiter, jeder Schritt ließ ihr Herzklopfen größer werden. Sie wollte ihre Familie finden, fürchtete aber zugleich, sie an den Seiten liegend zu sehen.

„Nicole!" rief eine schrille Stimme und Cassandra Fawley schlang ihre Arme fest um ihre überrumpelte beste Freundin. Phil, James, Henry und Francis folgten ihr auf dem Fuße. Alle waren mit Staub überzogen, blutbefleckt und müde. Müde, aber am Leben.

Die Slytherins stürzten sich in eine Gruppenumarmung, ließen die Tränen aber nicht zu. Sie mussten nun Stärke beweisen, genau in diesem Moment. Die Halle füllte sich stetig, als die Gruppe ihren Weg, ihren Tribut, fortsetzte.

Eine Seite hatten sie bereits abgeschritten, doch noch keiner der Familie Grantham war erschienen. Charlie oder einen der anderen Weasleys hatte sie ebenfalls noch nicht finden können, die Menge an Personen war einfach zu groß.

Dann sah Nicole sie endlich, drängelte sich rücksichtslos durch die Menschen und zog Maryanne in eine atemraubende Umarmung.

„Merlin, ich dachte schon…ich dachte" schluchzte Maryanne, krallte sich in der Weste ihrer Schwester fest und zog sie noch enger an sich. Über die Schulter ihrer Schwester erkannte Nicole Jim, Danny und Dany, die ebenfalls in einer engen Umarmung miteinander verschlungen waren. Sekunden später waren die fünf Geschwister in einer großen Traube verschmolzen. Nie hatte es weniger eine Rolle gespielt, dass sie von unterschiedlichen Eltern kamen. In diesem Moment waren sie eine richtige Familie.

Mr und Mrs Grantham waren, so vermutete Nicole, irgendwo im Schloss unterwegs. Das letzte Mal, als sie sie gesehen hatte, hatten sie eine Gruppe Schüler durch einen der Geheimgänge in einen Turm geführt.

Sie lösten sich voneinander, Danny behielt seinen Arm um eine humpelnde Maryanne, und sie setzten ihren Rundweg fort.

Zum dritten Mal binnen weniger Minuten blieb Nicole das Herz stehen. Doch diesmal nicht aus Freude. Ron Weasley kam durch die Menge vor ihr gestürmt und kam neben einer Gruppe von Rotschöpfen zu stehen. Er wurde von seiner Schwester durchgelassen und sofort von einem der Zwillinge in eine Umarmung gezerrt. Sie hatte George noch nie so zerstört gesehen.

Alle Geräusche um sie herum wurden plötzlich leiser, als Nicole auf die Weasleys zutrat, wie in einer Trance. Fleur, Arm in Arm mit Bill, war die erste, die der sich nähernden Nicole Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Die Französin umarmte Nicole ebenfalls, doch als sie ihren Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, kam kein Wort heraus. Stattdessen rannen nur stumme Tränen über die Wangen der Veela. Bill starrte einfach nur vor sich hin, keine Reaktion zeigend.

Nicoles Blick sank zu Boden, die Leiche endlich erkennend.

Fred.

Etwas in ihr zerbarst, als würde sie ein Stück ihrer Selbst in diesem Moment der Erkenntnis verlieren. Sie konnte es nicht begreifen, nicht fassen. Wie konnte das möglich sein?

Ihr Hirn klickte unvermutet in den selben Modus, den es schon in ihrem Duell gegen Phils Vater gezeigt hatte. Eine merkwürdige Automatik, sämtliche Emotion aussperrend. Ein Überbleibsel ihrer antrainierten Disziplin, die sie so lange zu verlieren gesucht hatte. In diesem Moment war sie froh darum, Schwäche war verboten. Sie musste stark sein, für ihre Familie, Freunde und Charlie.

Analytisch wanderte ihr Blick erneut über die anwesenden Weasleys. Endlich sah sie ihn. Er war gegen die Wand gelehnt, das Gesicht in den auf den Knien ruhenden Armen vergraben. Noch nie hatte sie Charlie so zerbrochen gesehen, nicht einmal als Ginny in der Kammer des Schreckens gewesen war.

Sie ließ sich neben ihn sinken und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um seine breiten Schultern. Er sah auf, die braunen Augen blutunterlaufen. Sein sonst sonnengebräuntes, strahlendes Gesicht war fahl und matt. Eine leere Hülle. Nicole schmiegte sich gegen ihn, während Charlie sich gegen sie lehnte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du nicht…" er ließ den Satz enden, seine Stimme rau und leise. Nicole konnte nicht antworten. Keine Worte, die sie in ihrem Kopf finden konnte, schienen auch nur annähernd passend. Sie wollte nur seinen Schmerz lindern, doch das wäre vielleicht nie wieder möglich. So schwieg Nicole einfach, gab Charlie den Raum, den er brauchte.

Die von Voldemort angekündigte Stunde näherte sich dem Ende zu und sie brachten die Leichen der Gefallenen in die an die Große Halle angrenzenden Räume.

Die nächsten Stunden waren ein einziger verwirrender Nebel in Nicoles Erinnerungen, der Kampf gegen die restlichen Todesser nachdem Harry Potter von den Toten auferstanden war, Seite an Seite mit Charlie und ihren Freunden. Lichtblitze, die durch die Gegend wirbelte, die Schreie und Geräusche und anschließend dieser letzte Augenblick des Triumphs.

Der Schmerz der Familien war greifbar, als sie zusammen mit Charlie neben seiner Familie Platz nahm, ihre Eltern endlich ihr gegenüber. Sie fragte sich für eine Sekunde, als die Sonne durch die zerborstenen Fenster schien, wie die Zukunft für sie aussehen würde.

Sie war froh, euphorisch, dass dieser Kampf von endgültig beendet war. Nicole warf einen Blick auf Charlie.

Sie hatten sich fast ein Jahrzehnt Zeit gelassen, hatten in der Tat langsam an ihrer Beziehung gearbeitet und Nicole wusste, dass sie so sehr Anker für Charlie war, wie er für sie. Sie vertraute ihm vollkommen, liebte ihn bedingungslos.

Ein paar Jahre mehr würde sie seinetwegen gerne abwarten.

Nicole betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Vorfreude. Sie hatte die letzten zehn Monate in einem konstanten Zustand aus Nervosität und Ungeduld verbracht.

Wenige Meter neben ihr stand Angelina. Die beiden jungen Frauen waren wenige Momente zuvor in ihre weißen Kleider geschlüpft und ließen sich nun von ihren Freundinnen aufpäppeln.

Es war die Idee der Weasley-Brüder gewesen, am gleichen Tag zu heiraten. Doppelte Party, doppelter Spaß.

Nicole betrachtete das Familien-Diadem, welches ihr Lady Grantham wenige Stunden zuvor überreicht hatte- ein stolzes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Es war jedoch Mrs Grantham, die es ihrer Tochter aufsetzte, während sich Cassandra und Maryanne an die Nähte des Kleides machten.

„Dein Vater macht mich ganz hibbelig. Er ist schlimmer als mein Vater bei unserer Hochzeit" meinte Mrs Grantham kopfschüttelnd, auf die schweren Schritte vor der abgeschlossenen Tür lauschend.

Ginny streckte kurz den Kopf durch eine andere Tür herein, welche den Ankleide Raum der Brautjungfern verbarg.

„Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde. Die Männer werden langsam nervös" sie rollte mit ihren braunen Augen, „Ich gehe gleich raus und kümmere mich darum, wenn das klar geht?"

Die Frauen nickten reihum.

Angelina ließ sich, das sportliche Brautkleid ein wenig zurecht rückend, auf einen der schicken Stühle sinken, die in Grantham Manor normal waren. Sie zog ein Paar Turnschuhe zu sich heran. Es war ein Pflicht-Kleidungsstück, eine Idee von George, um einen Teil der steifen Ernsthaftigkeit aus der Zeremonie zu nehmen.

Etwa zehn Minuten später tauchte Danny auf, einer von Charlies Trauzeugen, und gab ihnen bekannt, dass die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft auf sie wartete.

Angelina drückte Nicoles Hand und die beiden Frauen in Weiß traten durch die sich nun öffnende Doppeltür des Raumes, den Blick auf einen Flur eröffnend. Der Weg von diesem Zimmer bis zu der Gartenlaube, in welcher die Zeremonie stattfinden sollte, war mit schlichten Blumen geschmückt. Die Sommersonne brach sich in den bunten Fenstern und verbreitete somit unregelmäßige Muster auf dem Boden.

Auch Nicole war nun in schlichte Schuhe geschlüpft, bequem, aber nicht sichtbar wie die der anderen zukünftigen Weasley.

Mr Grantham, in einen grauen Umhang gewandet, ergriff die Hand seiner Tochter und drehte sie einmal im Kreis.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Nicole" flüsterte er, die Aufregung deutlich in seiner Stimme. Mrs Grantham gab ihrem Ehemann einen Kuss auf die Wange, ergriff die Hand von Maryanne und Dany und verschwand in Richtung der Gesellschaft.

Cassandra fand sich hinter Nicole ein und grinste: „Ich bin bereit."

Sie erfüllt die gleiche Pflicht wie Nicole schon bei ihrer Heirat mit Francis. Mr Grantham reichte nun seiner ältesten Tochter einen Strauß Wildblumen, verneigte sich und mit einem Blick zu Angelina begann die Gruppe ihren kurzen Weg hinaus in den blühenden Garten.

Hohe Stockrosen säumten den Pfad, die Rosenbüsche in regelmäßigen Intervallen dazwischen. Schmetterlinge kreuzten ihren Weg zum Baldachin, Bienen und Hummeln summten vorbei. Obgleich es eine der größten Hochzeiten der vergangenen Jahre hätte werden können, so hielten sie es doch eher bescheiden.

In den Reihen der schmiedeeisernen Stühle hatten sich ihre engsten Freunde und Verwandten eingefunden. Nicole jedoch konnte diese gar nicht wirklich wahrnehmen, als ihr Blick auf Charlie fiel. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt, ebenso wie Fred neben ihm, doch Danny und Bill neben den Geschwistern grinsten den sich nähernden Frauen zu.

Charlie trug einen schlichten Anzug ohne Jackett und Fliege, ebenso wie seine Brüder.

Nicoles vor Nervosität zitternden Hände wurden plötzlich von der Hand ihres Vaters bedeckt. Sie blickte auf und sah die von zurückgehaltenen Tränen glänzenden Augen von Mr Grantham stolz auf sie herabblicken. Er beruhigte sie, wortlos, und Nicole atmete tief durch.

‚Bloß nicht stolpern.'

Endlich waren sie vor dem Podium angelangt, auf dem bereits eine strahlende Beamte des Ministeriums auf sie wartete. Charlie drehte sich langsam zu ihr um, seine Wangen röteten sich und das Leuchten in seinen Augen war Aussprache genug.

Mr Grantham übergab Nicole ihrem zukünftigen Mann und bei diesem Gedanken alleine wurde Nicoles Grinsen noch breiter. Ihr Herz klopfte wild in ihrem Brustkorb und sie musste sich mit jeder Faser ihres Seins davon abhalten, vor Freude nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Die Hände von Nicole und Charlie verschränkten sich ineinander, endlich die unbegründete Panik in Nicoles Unterbewusstsein zum Schweigen bringend.

Angelina hatte bereits allen Schein abgelegt und George übergab ihr mit einem sanften Lächeln ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sich alle wieder gesammelt hatten und mit einem weiteren Lächeln begann die Beamte die Zeremonie.

Nicoles eigener Fokus ruhte vollkommen auf Charlie, mit dem sie immer wieder heimliche Blicke tauschte.

„Willst Du, Charles Gideon Weasley, die hier anwesende Nicole Alexandra Grantham heiraten; sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit ‚Ja, ich will'."

Charlies braune Augen richteten ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Nicole, der Ausdruck in ihnen für Nicole Antwort genug. Sie lächelten einander an.

„Ja, ich will."

Nicole konnte aus dem Augenwinkel Cassandra sehen, wie sie sich mit dem Zipfel des Ringkissens über die Augen tupfte.

„Und willst du, Nicole Alexandra Grantham, den hier anwesenden Charles Gideon Weasley heiraten; ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit ‚Ja, ich will."

Fast konnte Nicole die Worte nicht aussprechen, so nervös war sie, doch nach einem Blick in Charlies Augen schien ihr nichts mehr als wahrlich unmöglich.

„Ja, ich will."

„Dann bitte ich um die Ringe" Maryanne und Elisei, Charlies bester Freund (ein Drachenhüter), traten vor und hielten je einen Ring in Händen. Nur Charlie und Nicole jedoch wussten, dass diese nicht wirklich von einem kostspieligen Juwelier stammten, sondern ihnen von Wendelin geschenkt worden waren, als sie der alten Dame von der Verlobung erzählt hatten. Die Ringe hatten einst Henrietta und ihrem Ehemann gehört und die vor zwei Jahren verstorbene Dame hatte verfügt, dass die Ringe ihnen beiden vererbt werden sollten, wenn sie sich endlich zu einer Heirat entschieden.

Ihren ersten gemeinsamen Ring trugen die beiden an einer Kette um den Hals.

Irgendwie schafften sie es, ihre Eheringe dem Gegenüber über den Finger zu streifen, trotz zitternder Hände und peinlichem, leisen Lachen.

„Hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen"

Charlie wandte seinen Blick von der Beamten zu seiner Frau, lehnte sich vor während Nicoles Hände ihren Weg in seinen Nacken fanden. Sie konnte Charlies Arme um sich herum fühlen und dann schloss Nicole die Lücke zwischen den beiden und küsste nun nicht nur ihren festen Freund, sondern ihren Mann.

Das Flattern in ihrer Magengegend wandelte sich von purer Nervosität zu ekstatischer Euphorie während um sie herum alle in lauten Applaus fielen.

 _Wie angemerkt, gab es einige Zeitsprünge, um die Situation und die Sackgasse zu beenden, in der die Fanfiction gefangen worden wäre, hätte ich im üblichen Stil weitergeschrieben. Irgendwann muss man leider aufhören, dafür gibt es dann möglicherweise ein neues Projekt aus der Welt von Nicole und Charlie (auch One-shots zu dem Pairing, falls euch da etwas einfällt)._

 _Nun aber erst einmal zu den Fragen:_

 _ **1.-** Das erste Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Familien (Weasley und Grantham) am 1. September. **Wie fandest Du es gestaltet? Hat dir etwas gefehlt?**_

 _ **2.-** **Was ist deine Meinung zu der Abschieds-Szene von Nicole und Charlie? Zu kurz, zu lang- zu wenig Gefühle?**_

 _ **3.-** Cassandra und Francis (zwei Charaktere, die seit der Hogwarts Zeit schmerzlich zu kurz kamen) sind also verlobt. **Was hältst du davon, bzw. wie hätte ich mehr Interesse für dieses spezifische Pairing aufbauen können? Ist ein sekundäres Pairing überhaupt von Nöten?** _

_**4.-** Nicoles Weihnachtsgeschenk ist ja eher unkonventionell, da es nicht greifbar ist. **Wie war die Big Ben Angelegenheit geschildert/gelöst?** _

_**5.-** Eine Szene, die ich nach dem Update letzte Woche komplett neu eingefügt habe, ist die Nachricht vom Tode Cedrics beim Trimagischen Turnier. Sie diente einerseits als Anhaltspunkt für die vergangene Zeit und andererseits sollte sie Maryanne und Danny ein wenig Kontext geben. **Deine Meinung zu dem kurzen Intervall in Nicoles Wohnung?**_

 _ **6.-** Der Endkampf in Hogwarts, bzw ein kleiner Ausschnitt, musste einfach kommen. Kurz und weitestgehend schmerzfrei. **Unnötig oder doch ganz interessant?**_

 _ **7.-** Kurz und schmerzlos: **Hochzeit?** _

_Hiermit ist nun auch das letzte Kapitel beendet (keine Sorge, es kommt noch ein Epilog)._

 _Lasst mir gerne einen Kommentar da, ein Vote ist auch schön, wenn es euch gefallen hat._

 _Wir sehen uns nächste Woche!_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	12. Epilog

„Schön, dass ihr kommen konntet" begrüßte Mrs Nicole Weasley mit einer sanften Umarmung ihre Schwester. Sie grinsten einander an. Hinter Maryanne trat Danny durch die offene Tür des kleinen Häuschens und begrüßte seine fast-Schwägerin und Schwester ebenfalls mit einer vorsichtigen Umarmung.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Maryanne, als sie sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer sinken ließen. Charlie kam Sekunden später mit einem Teller Gebäck herein, frisch aus der Küche.

Für gewöhnlich wäre dies Nicoles Aufgabe gewesen, allerdings…

„Es ist anstrengend, manchmal komme ich mir vor, wie ein riesiger watschelnder Pinguin, aber dann kann ich sie fühlen, wie sie sich bewegt und dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

Charlie ließ sich neben seine hochschwangere Frau sinken, einen Arm um sie legend und küsste sie auf die Schläfe.

„Ihr seid euch also noch immer einig, dass es ein Mädchen wird?" fragte Danny grinsend, „Oder habt ihr mittlerweile einen Heiler konsultiert?"

„Wir lassen uns überraschen, immer noch" erwiderte Nicole, das Grinsen des Frye erwidernd, „Wie geht es Jim, ich habe lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört."

Danny nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse, ehe er antwortete: „Er hat seine Ausbildung bei der Polizei beendet und versucht gerade, mit guten Fortschritten, die Gang unseres Vaters zu zerschlagen. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er sich als so fähig im Undercover-Metier schlägt, aber Kingsley ist äußerst zufrieden mit ihm. Er sollte bald sein eigenes Auroren-Team bekommen."

„Ich habe die Akte zum letzten Fall gelesen, sehr ordentliche Arbeit. Wir werden die Anklage problemlos über die Bühne bringen."

Danny nickte zufrieden.

„Habt ihr beide euch eigentlich auf ein Datum festgelegt?" fragte Charlie mit Bezug auf die Hochzeit der beiden, auf die die gesamte Familie Grantham bereits seit acht Monaten wartete.

„Bitte nicht hetzen, okay. Wir wollten warten, bis euer Kleiner auf der Welt ist" Maryanne lehnte den Gedanken an eine Tochter ihrer Schwester vehement ab, „Außerdem sind erst einmal Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine dran. Das solltet ihr doch auf dem Schirm haben."

„Schon, aber ein weiteres Hochzeitspaar würde da auch nicht schaden" meinte Charlie und die vier lachten. Die Feier der beiden Paare würde jeglichen Rahmen sprengen, auch ohne eine weitere Gesellschaft dazwischen. Es ließ sich bei diesen Helden schlicht nicht vermeiden. So wie Nicole Harry kannte, war dieser bereits genervt von sämtlichen Anfragen und Problemen.

Die Unterhaltung der vier plätschere gemächlich vor sich hin, Charlie spielte zwischendurch abwesend mit Nicoles Fingern.

Als man sich voneinander verabschiedete, die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen, zogen sie sich von der Couch ins Bett zurück.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie glücklich du mich machst?" fragte Charlie, sanfte über Nicoles Bauch streichelnd. Sie lächelte ihn an und zog ihn zu einem Kuss näher an sich heran.

„Du hast es erst eine Millionen Mal erwähnt, Mr Weasley" erwiderte sie anschließend.

„Dann muss ich wohl ein wenig mehr Anstrengung zeigen, Mrs Weasley."

„Es klingt so schön, wenn du das sagst."

„Vorhin musste ich an unsere erste Unterhaltung zurückdenken, im Hogwarts Express, weißt du noch?"

Nicole lachte: „Natürlich. Ich war ein wenig unterwältigt, dennoch angenehm überrascht. Aufgrund von Cassandras Portfolio hatte ich ein völlig anderes Kaliber erwartet. Wir kannten uns zwar flüchtig aus Zaubertränke, aber ich konnte mir natürlich nicht sicher sein."

„Ich bin ihr so unglaublich dankbar, dass sie ihren Plan durchgesetzt hat. Es war zwar vielleicht unkonventionell, aber es war zugleich lustig."

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass das alles nur dazu diente, Francis für sich zu gewinnen… es hat mich zugegebenermaßen überrascht."

„Immerhin hat sie deinen Rat beherzigt und endlich mit den Gefühlen ausgepackt. Was ihr mehr gebracht hat."

„Die beiden haben definitiv den Preis des kitschigsten Paares verdient."

„Ich weiß nicht- Phil und Daphne machen denen ordentlich Konkurrenz."

Die beiden Weasley grinsten breit, sich an ein Weihnachtsfest vor zwei Jahren erinnernd, welches sie mit ihren Freunden gefeiert hatten. Eine Feier, um zu ehren und zu vergessen, denn obgleich der Krieg nun annähernd sechs Jahre beendet war, hatte er tiefe Wunden hinterlassen.

Nur die Freuden der folgenden Jahre konnten diese verheilen lassen. Was Nicole und Charlie in diesem Moment vielleicht nicht ahnten, war, wie viel Schönheit sie noch erwarten würde. Ihr Leben schien, von ihrer Sichtwarte aus, sein Optimum erreicht zu haben, allerdings war dies in der Tat nicht der Fall. Stattdessen überbot sich die Zukunft in einem scheinbar endlosen Wettkampf mit sich selbst.

So fanden sich Cassandra und Nicole am gleichen Abend im St. Mungos Hospital ein und konnten ihren Ehemännern im gleichen Moment je ein schreiendes Bündel überreichen. Oder zwei, wie im Fall von Nicole.

Der Bericht, dass sie zum zweiten Mal schwanger war, ließ Nicole vor Freude durch ihr Haus hüpfen, was wiederum ihre Mutter, welche mit ihr auf die Säuglinge aufpasste, in helle Panik verfallen ließ.

Jim fand wenige Wochen später auch endlich die Frau seines Lebens, nach Jahren der unglücklichen Beziehungen und Trennungen. Der Haushalt Grantham war aufrichtig erfreut.

Dany traf auf einen irischen Forscher, welcher indigene Arten der Magie studierte, und zog mit ihm um die Welt, seine Entdeckungen für die Welt festhaltend.

Lord und Lady Grantham erneuerten ihr Ehegelübde noch im selben Jahr wie ihre jüngste Enkelin sich mit besagtem Forscher verlobte.

Mutter zu sein stellte für Nicole eine Herausforderung dar, da sie nun ihren gewohnten Lebensrhythmus ändern musste, doch war ihre eigene Mutter ihr stets eine Stütze. Mr Grantham erwies sich, wie von allen vorausgesagt, als ausgezeichneter Großvater- ein Naturtalent im Umgang mit Kindern.

Als Charlie kurz vor dem vierten Geburtstag ihrer Zwillinge nach Hause kam, eine neuerliche Reihe von Narben auf seinem Körper verteilt, aber glücklich und zufrieden, konnte Nicole nicht anders, als sich kurz zurückzulehnen und ihrem Mann beim Spielen mit den drei Kindern zu sehen.

Fabian und Irene, ihre ältesten, hatten Charlies roten Haare geerbt, aber ähnelten eher Nicole als Kind- so zumindest hatte es Mrs Grantham ausgedrückt. Nicole selbst hingegen konnte in Fabians Gesicht die Züge seines Vaters deutlich erkennen und auch Irene schien seine Eigenarten zu verinnerlichen.

Der einjährige Leander, die großen blauen Augen gerade geschlossen, ruhte in Nicoles Armen und ließ sich von seiner Mutter wiegen.

„Hallo, mein Schatz" begrüßte Charlie sie, ihr einen sanften Kuss gebend, ehe er seinem jüngsten Sohn vorsichtig über die Wange strich.

„Hallo, du" erwiderte sie und lehnte sich in seine Arme, als er sie um sie schlang, „Wie steht es im Reservat?"

„Alles beim alten, wir freuen uns dort über das erfolgreiche Brüten der Chinesischen Feuerbälle, über das ich dir geschrieben habe. Es läuft endlich alles nach Plan. Elisei meinte, es sei einfacher mit einem brütenden Drachenweibchen umzugehen, als mit einem Neugeborenen. Scheinbar macht Anastasia Probleme."

Nicole warf einen Blick auf Leander und legte ihn in das Kinderbett vor dem nicht befeuerten Kamin.

„Ich vermute, wir haben einfach Glück."

„Oder die besseren Gene" erwiderte Charlie, streckte sich und warf den Umhang mit Leichtigkeit auf die Garderobe. Es vergrößerte das Chaos dort, aber Nicole ignorierte es geflissentlich.

„Er war erfreut, als du ihm das gesagt hast?"

„Sehr sogar. Er meinte, mit zwei Drachenhütern als Eltern wäre er enttäuscht gewesen, wenn es einfach geworden wäre."

„Ich will auch Drachenhüter werden" verkündete Irene stolz.

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich für dich" widersprach Charlie, zog Nicole zu sich auf die Couch, auf die die Zwillinge bereits geklettert waren. Fabian kuschelte sich an seine Mutter.

„Du hast gesagt, Oma wollte auch nicht, dass du das machst. Also machen wir das auch" meinte Fabian trotzig. Auch wenn er und Irene manchmal stritten und tagelang kein Wort miteinander sprachen, waren sie sich doch in den meisten Punkten einig.

„Wir warten ein wenig, bis ihr alt genug seid, okay?"

„Okay!" riefen die beiden Kinder nach einem kleinen Blickwechsel, sprangen mit neu gefundenem Tatendrang von der Couch und wuselten zwischen dem Kaffee-Tisch und dem Kinderbett hindurch, an den Bücherregalen vorbei und hinaus in den Garten.

„Schön zu wissen, dass sie nicht zu schnell erwachsen werden" meinte Charlie zu seiner Frau und Nicole ließ sich endlich in seine Umarmung sinken.

„Ich bezweifele, dass sie jemals erwachsen werden."

„Sie haben zu wenig von deiner Vernunft geerbt" stimmte er zu, grinste und küsste sie.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Schatz" erwiderte Nicole anschließend, verdrehte die Augen und küsste ihn erneut.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, manchmal verstehe ich nicht, wieso, aber ja."

Charlie grinste: „Ich bin ein perfekter Ehemann, das müsstest du doch wissen. Nur das Beste für meine Nicole."

„Wir sind ein wenig von uns selbst eingenommen, hm?"

„Wie auch nicht, wenn die beste Person der Zaubererwelt meine Frau ist."

„Komm schon, was hast du ausgefressen" Nicole richtete sich mit einem Lachen auf, „Die Taktik zieht bei mir nicht wirklich."

„Darf man nicht einmal mehr Komplimente machen?"

„Hör auf zu Schmollen und raus mit der Sprache."

„Ich habe möglicherweise meinen Ring verloren- nicht den Ehering, den davor" seine braunen Augen sahen so verzweifelt drein, dass Nicole ihr Lachen zurückhalten musste.

„Wir können meinen gerne morgen in den See werfen, dann brauchst du dich nicht schlecht fühlen. Warum hast du nicht einfach einen Aufrufe-Zauber benutzt?"

„Ich vermute, einer der Drachen hat ihn zu seinem Schatz hinzugefügt. Die haben ihre Wege und da möchte ich nicht zwischen geraten."

Nicole zog die Kette um ihren Hals mit dem schmuckvollen Ring über ihren Kopf und drückte sie Charlie in die Hand.

„Gib den hier auch einem Drachen. Dann sind die Ringe wieder zusammen, so wie es sich gehört."

„So wie wir?"

„So wie wir."

 _Somit sind wir also am Ende angekommen._

 _Ein letztes Mal der Fragen Katalog für diese Fanfiction:_

 **1.-** Cassandras Masterplan war also der Versuch, Francis für sich zu gewinnen und hatte doch recht wenig mit Nicole zu tun. **War dieser kleine Plot zu deiner Zufriedenheit gelöst, oder hättest du dir da eine ausführlichere Erklärung gewünscht?**

 **2.-** Unser kleines Pärchen bekommt Kinder- das war schön zu schreiben. Im Gegensatz zu der originalen HP Geschichte habe ich nur eines davon nach einem bereits bekannten Charakter benannt (Fabian). **Wie viele Kinder hättest du erwartet?**

 **3.-** Dany und Jim sind auch glücklich vergeben und haben ziemlich interessante Jobs. **Wärest du ein Magier, als was würdest du gerne arbeiten? (Wo wir schon dabei sind: Hogwarts Haus?)**

 **4.-** Da hat Charlie den "Verlobungsring" verloren/ sich von einem Drachen klauen lassen. **Eine schöne Symbolik, oder zu schmalzig?**

5.- Der "gesellschaftliche" Unterschied zwischen Charlie und Nicole kam nie mehr wirklich auf, nach dem ersten Kapitel- hauptsächlich weil Lord und Lady Grantham ihre Meinung geändert haben. **Das war hoffentlich keine zu große Enttäuschung?** (Vermeiden von unnötigem Drama war irgendwie mein Ziel hier)

 **6.-** Ich habe ja bereits mehrmals angekündigt, dass einige Charaktere ihre eigene Fanfic-Bühne verdienen. Es gibt Geschichten, die ich da gerne erzählen würde- mit eurer Hilfe. **Wer wäre am interessantesten bzw. was würdest du am liebsten lesen?** (Charaktere wären _Dany, Danny, Jim_ und _Maryanne_ \- auch wenn sich da natürlich Schnittpunkte ergeben) **Wenn du dich nicht entscheiden kannst, in welcher Reinfolge würdest du sie gerne lesen?**

 _Das war es erst einmal von mir an dieser Stelle, doch bevor ihr geht, möchte ich euch noch einmal ein ganz_ _ **herzliches Dankeschön**_ _geben._

 _Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch einmal in einer anderen Fanfiction,_

 ** _Nochmals vielen, vielen Dank_** _(kann ich nicht oft genug betonen)_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


End file.
